


Cold Hard Times

by IwritewhenIfeellikeit



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Brothers, Bullying, Cheating, Dark Comedy, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Embarrassment, Extortion, Family Drama, Femmephobia, Fish out of Water, Forced Prostitution, Gangs, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Hand Jobs, Love Triangles, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sexist Language, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwritewhenIfeellikeit/pseuds/IwritewhenIfeellikeit
Summary: After serving two years of their 230-year sentence, Cell and Freeza are allowed to mingle with the general population of the Galactic prison. Freeza, not wanting to socialize with other inmates, finds this newfound freedom unwanted. Things only get worse for him when he happens to run into a family member he hasn't seen in years. Can they put aside their sibling squabble to break out of Galactic Prison? More chapters will be added later
Relationships: Cell/Cooler (Dragon Ball), Cell/Frieza (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 58





	1. No Brother Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I lied again. I just couldn't stay away, I missed writing about my boys too much! So this is a sequel to Villians Never Prosper, If you haven't read that one you might be a little lost. I want to explore more about galactic prison life since the newest manga chapters happen to delve a little more into how these powerful villains are housed. This story takes place in an alternate timeline where Broly never happened, so sadly, he's still on Vampa. (Sorry, Broly (︶︹︺)) The Moro arc hasn't started yet, so I will be incorporating parts of him in this story.

It's been nearly two years since Freeza and Cell were ousted from of their throne in the Heavens and locked away in a cold prison cell. Freeza lets out a long sigh and stares off at the lone toilet at the far corner of their cramped room. Freeza tussles with the zipper on his orange jumpsuit suit in preparation for the mad dash he was going to make across the room. Aware of the fallen emperor's displeasure with his accommodations, the Bio-android provides his own unwanted opinion. "You know, we've been through this song and dance before. No matter how hard you try to hold it in, those cameras aren't going anywhere. Just be thankful that despite those pesky cameras we have a little more privacy than the general populace around here."

"That's not the point, you nitwit! That cockroach mentality is befitting of an insect, like you. You merely want to survive, you care not what for!"

"I love you too, babe." Cell replies with a smirk on his face.

Freeza grits his teeth and leaps up from the bottom bunk that he was laying on. "Wha...Whatever! Just take your post."

Cell emerges from the top bunk and sneers before following closely behind the curmudgeonly Icejin. "Fine." He grumbles under his breath as his anxious lover approaches the unkempt commode. Cell turns to face away from the embarrassed lizard, trying his hardest to hide the flustered emperor from the camera's intrusive lens. After a minute or so, the android wrinkles his nose in disgust, using his hand to wave away the foul stench emanating from behind him. "What in God's name did you eat!?"

"Same as you, moron!" Freeza rebukes.

"I'm sorry, you don't stink...This place stinks!" Upon getting one more unpleasant whiff of the polluted air he pinches his nose shut with his fingers. "Seriously though...You stink!" Freeza scrunches his face up in anger and looks to the side to avoid eye contact. "What!? Do you want me to wipe your ass for you too!? Get your lazy butt up and stop pouting like a little brat! You were caught and now you're facing the consequences of a badly thought out plan! Geez! And here I thought that you were the responsible one!" Cell suddenly hears the sound of the toilet flushing and slight relief from the pungent fumes clogging his sensitive nasal passages. The deposed emperor limps over to the rickety sink adjacent to the toilet and starts washing his hands. Cell steps away, his temporary status as the bathroom door thankfully revoked for the time being.

"Hm, I wonder when our breakfast is arriving? They'd usually have sent our slop in by now." The two villains spontaneously jump back as they hear gears shifting and interlocking behind their heavily fortified cell wall. "What the hell's going on now!? It's not inspection day, is it?" Cell exclaims nervously. Freeza remains silent in the corner of the room, staring off at the security cameras that have been studying their every move for the past year.

The armored door opens and in comes two large correctional officers of the galactic patrol. "You two! Come with us! You're expected to dine in the mess hall now with the general population of your newly assigned cell unit 4A. Lord Beerus deemed your behavior exemplary. More rights will be afforded to you if you don't miss behave."

"What kind of reward is sharing proximity with a bunch of filthy commoners?" Freeza says from the far corner of the cell.

"Enough talk! It's time to go!" A large guard says as he steps in closing the gap between himself and the offended space lizard.

"You still haven't answered my question, you worm! Why should I as highly esteemed royalty, appreciate being accommodated amongst common riffraff!?" The large man ignores Freeza's incessant prying and wraps his hand around the smaller alien's tiny wrist. The emperor nudges back but only to find himself unable to break free from his restraints. "Unhand me, you ruffian!"

"Awww! It looks like someone forgot about the ki blockers surrounding the prison. Without that fancy magical energy of yours, it's just 87Ib of you vs all 275Ib of me. The guard raises his fist to Freeza's shocked face and they both start laughing uncontrollably at his expense. Freeza bottles his rage up inside before finally capitulating to his higher authority's wishes and follows them down the hall for breakfast. Freeza looks towards the cold, hard concrete floor, as he and his lover are escorted to a large cafeteria, brimming with other inmates. The guards point out all there avenues to explore during their brief respite away from their small prison quarters. "You can sit anywhere you want. Over there is the breakfast line, and over there is the commissary, although, I doubt either of you has any money to spend there."

"Wait in line? Haven't any money to spend? I don't think you know who I am, do you?"

The officer raises his shoulders and chuckles before walking away from the two utterly confused convicts.

"What now?" Cell says.

"That line isn't getting any shorter. I'll grab us a seat and you'll fetch our gruel."Freeza commands. Cell plants a kiss on Freeza's lips before taking his place behind the rest of the hungry inmates. Freeza eyes the large cafeteria for a secluded spot to sit. He immediately finds a quant, scenic area in the corner with a nice view of the courtyard. The lizard rushes over to take his seat, making sure to keep the android in his purview. "It won't be long before he gets ornery and cuts the line," Freeza says to himself with a slight chuckle in his throat. It's then that he senses a figure creeping up behind him, despite the loudness of the large cafeteria distracting his other senses. He's aware it isn't his lover since, just as expected, he watches him barreling his way through the line of justifiably irate inmates.

"You new around here, Dollface?" A deep voice says. Freeza flippantly ignores the stranger's attempts at flirting, continuing instead to spy on Cell in the breakfast line. The inmate quickly becomes frustrated and lays his hand onto Freeza's shoulder. The hand is massive, but nothing the little lizard wasn't accustomed to. "It's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you, little lady."

Freeza looks over his shoulder at the large, scaley hand digging into his collarbone and snarls his teeth with disgust. He casually smacks the hand away, only to notice it remains unusually firm. "I think you might be a tad myopic, my friend. This is an all-male block. You seem to have mistaken 4A with 2A, but given your exceedingly low IQ, I'm sure you think that they're the same." Freeza turns around in his seat to bear witness to the lumbering beast behind him. A large, blue reptilian humanoid with scaly skin and a short, club-like tail, embroider with spikes. He's adorned in the typical, ill-fitted regulation orange jumpsuit that the prison forces all it's inmates to wear. "An Artichocian? It's no wonder you have such low comprehension skills. If I had it my way, you filthy crocodilians would have been wiped off the map eons ago. Just know that you're on my list." Freeza says with a confident smile.

The large Artichocian lets out a guttural laugh that causes a slight imbalance in the Icejin's eardrums. "I'm not too familiar with the race of angel you descend from, sweetcheeks, but I'd sure like to know more."

Freeza stands his ground, still with an unwavering grin on his face. He places his arms to his sides in his trademark pose, purposely egging the overgrown crocodile into hitting him. "Go ahead! Do your worst, you reptilian brained fool!" The blue scaly beast squats down in front of Freeza, his long, pointy toenails scraping against the hard floor. Freeza promptly aims his finger directly at the man's heart. "I see you have a death wish? Very well then. I promise not to make it hurt." It's at that moment that Freeza gasp, his eyes darting down towards his crotch area. The beast's hand invades his jumpsuit as though in a mad search for something. The cold-blooded emperor's body Freezes in places, he's in shock and horror at what the man dares do to his body. "M-my finger... N-nothing came out, not even a glint!" Freeza says to himself, still frozen in deep thought.

The reptilian creep leans in closer, his mouth hovering near the shocked lizard's ear. "Where are you hiding your goodies at, sugar? Don't be shy." He coos in the most nauseating voice, nearly making the tyrant want to puke uncontrollably. Suddenly, Freeza snaps back into reality and makes a feeble attempt to fight back against his assailant. He batters his fist into his assailant's leathery face, but to the Artichocian, it just translates into nothing more than meager pokes. "I've been watching you since you walked in." He says while licking his dry, cracked lips. "How's about you ditch that loser you came in with, and be my bitch instead?"

It's then that Freeza remembers that his partner is still waiting in the line for food. To his great dismay, a fight had broken out, when at some point Cell tried to cut in the line causing the majority of the cafeteria to erupt in pandemonium. "Cell!?" No! I must defend myself! I have to try to transform! In my current form I will be too weak to fight off brutes of his stature!" He tries his hardest to imagine his larger, more robust 2nd form but nothing comes of it. With all his options exhausted, he makes one last-ditch effort to summon his lover from the crowd of prisoners surrounded in a tightly knit mass. "CELL!" The loud mess hall goes eerily quiet as Freeza's earsplitting plea for help travels through everyone's collective ear canals. After the brief inactivity, the gang of felons goes back to beating on each other leaving the poor lizard once again vulnerable. Freeza closes his eyes in anticipation for the worst, that is until he hears an all too familiar voice calling out from afar.

"UNHAND MY PREY!"

"Oh, yeah!? Says who!?" Suddenly the big bully finds himself receiving a flying dive kick directly to the face from across the table, a large purple creature's talons digging him into the floor by his chest. Freeza marvels at the all to familiar form, yet, remains slightly unsure of its origins.

"C-cooler? Is that you?" Freeza says meekly as he slumps down lower into his chair.

The man turns to face Freeza while his victim remains underfoot. His larger form collapses into a more sleek form. He faces the shaken emperor with a cocky air to himself. "Who else would it be, half-pint?"

"What are you doing here? What is that new form and how did you access it here? I thought you and your men were out conquering the southern quadrant? The fact that you got yourself caught by the galactic patrol is not going to sit well with father."

"None of your business, little sis...Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you want to be referred to as little bro now. Tell me, little brother. How did you manage to not only get caught but then bullied by weakling scum like this?" Cooler points to the prone Artichocian beneath his feet and starts to laugh uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahah!!!"

Freeza averts his eyes to avoid direct contact with his older brothers, he clinches his right arm tightly in a gesture to evoke some semblance of trauma. It's not the usual overconfidence that is communicated to Cooler, but instead utter helplessness. Cooler turns his unbridled rage back at the man on the ground, using his long, robust tail to lasso him up by the neck."What did you do to him? Tell me now!"

"Look, man, don't take it out on me. I don't mind sharing him with you."

Cooler's hidden pupils emerge from his bloodstained sclera. He squeezes the man's trachea tightly enough to nearly pop his head off like a champagne cork. "Listen here, little brother. Normally I wouldn't mind seeing you get your face caved in by some blood-lusting brute, but when it comes to degenerates like this, I simply can't stand around and watch without getting sick to my stomach. What sickens me, even more, is your pitiful cowering to an objective weaker foe! You bring great shame upon the family name, that's why it's up to me, and only me, to dispose of you for good!" Cooler shakes his head with disappointment. "Tisk tisk... If only Cold could see you now, I'd bet he'd regret having handed the most lucrative quadrant of our empire over to you. So riddle me this, brother. Why was that Artichocian seeking revenge on you?"

Freeza remains still for a few seconds, not uttering a single word before gathering his breath. "He wasn't aware of who I am."

"Oh, ho! That makes sense. I'm sure he doesn't recognize you in that pansy form of yours."

"Are you even aware of where I've been the last 15 years!?"

"Dead, of course. Defeated by some primitive monkey on some backwater planet, I expected as much from you, but I was highly disappointed in Cold. Initially, I was going to send my men on a little expedition to that blue marble, but I decided against it. Why not let the garbage men take out the trash? Hahahahaha!" Freeza grits his teeth, seething as his older brother flippantly berates his competency. "Stay out of my way, or else I'll tell everyone around here your true identity. You'll be everyone's bitch and I won't always be there to stop them!" Cooler is taken slightly off guard, he spots a grayish fist aiming directly for his head. The purple Icejin grabs hold of the man's knuckles to keep him from making contact with his head. He takes a good, hard look at the green bug man covered with food. "Hah! Who is this clown? Your boyfriend or something?"

"No..." Freeza says meekly.

"Well, you better pretend he is. Unclaimed weaklings like you won't survive too long around here without some form of protection."

"Wait? Who the hell is this asshole? Your older brother or something?" Cell says as he simultaneously scratches his crown in confusion.

"Never!" Freeza screams.

"Ah, I see. King Cold did mention that he had an elder son." Cell extends his open palm to Cooler. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Perfect Cell. My sincerest apologies for trying to punch you just now, I thought that you were attacking my friend here."

"Is that so? Well, I don't apologize for throwing that tray of food in your face earlier. You deserved it for thinking that you could cut me in line! No your place, you lowly scarab!" Cooler rebukes.

Cell looks Cooler up and down. "So, this is what the true male form of your species looks like? I'm impressed." Freeza grabs a stray lunch tray from off the table and proceeds to wack it over the lecherous android's head. "Not this again! Am I not allowed to verbally express what I'm seeing with my own two eyes now?!"

"Excuse us, elder sibling, whom I both adorate, and loath with an unbridled passion. I would like to eat breakfast alone with my friend if you don't mind?"

"Oh, by all means, don't mind me. I just want to spend some quality time with my dearest little brother. The Supreme emperor of the upper quadrant. The genocider of hundreds of planets. Yes, that very same Freeza who I adore and treasure." Cooler gets into a childish staring contest with his visibly irritated younger brother until he eventually relents.

Freeza's face promptly turns a tinge of lavender, his eyes, and veins in his forehead bulge out. "Anything for my beloved big brother, Cooler."


	2. A Useful Stooge

Freeza and Cell, now accompanied by Cooler, make their way over to an unoccupied table. Cell slides a plastic breakfast tray over to Freeza. Three soggy looking French toast sticks, with some oddly colored eggs slathered in yellow goo. Freeza ruffles his nose up at the food. "Yeah, I know, it looks like shit, but It's all they provide us to eat around here." Cell says in response to the display of disgust from his lover.

Freeza quickly forgets his pickiness, instead, focusing on filling his hungry belly. He looks over at Cell sitting beside him. "Why did you not get food for yourself? Hurry up, answer me."

"Only one meal per inmate. Next time, I'm dragging your lazy ass in line with me to get your food."

"Or maybe you'll just get my breakfast and stop complaining. If you want food for yourself, return to the line and wait accordingly."

"Whatever! Eating is more of a luxury for me anyway, and besides, we're near this lovely window, the sunlight should sustain me enough via photosynthesis."

"You do know that this planet is adjacent to a synthetic star? Unless you're planning on going on a hunger strike, I'd suggest that you eat something." Freeza says as he digs into his plate with a flimsy plastic fork.

Cell grumbles to himself before placing his finger to his head, scooping some of the food that was thrown in his face earlier into his mouth. He casually eats the spoils of the food fight to the great entertainment of Cooler.

The older Icejin studies Cell carefully before opening his mouth to speak. "I've never seen your kind around before. Last I checked, Goliek are not sentient. What pool of protoplasm did you spawn from, Scarab?"

"Did you have to mention, Goliek? You're making me hungry." Cell takes another finger full of food to his mouth. "I am a completely organic android, a bio android to be more precise. I was grafted using the DNA of the myriad of creatures inhabiting the homeworld of my creator, Dr.Gero. most importantly though, he crafted me using the cells of the universes strongest warriors. I can in small part thank your brother here for providing a generous donation to yours truly." Cell explains.

Cooler stares a Cell with a look of death in his eyes."The strongest in the universe you say?" The large Icejin then slams his hands down hard against the table, instantly startling a few of the prisoners sitting at the far end. "Impossible! I am the strongest in the universe! If you don't have my cells in you, you're lacking the strongest! Freeza is nothing compared to me!" Cooler places his elbow hard down on the table's surface causing Freeza to cover his face in embarrassment.

The tyrant's eyes shift around the room at the other prisoners. "Brother, you're making a scene. Can we not resolve our issue in a less, boisterous manner?"

"Nonsense! I'm going to prove that I'm the strongest there is!"

Freeza takes a few minutes to think up an excuse to not arm wrestle his eager older brother. "How about you prove it to me by arm wrestling Cell instead? He not only has my cells but fathers as well."

"That's just like you to get your lackeys to do the heavy lifting for you. Very well, I'll just have to give you a heavy dose of second-hand embarrassment instead."

"I mean if you want to disregard that I also have Saiyan cells, Namekian cells, a splish-splash of human, and that's not even including the countless insect species comprising my exoskeletal form. But, sure. Why not?" Cell places his elbow against the table, he flexes his hard plated, exoskeleton, revealing his bulging biceps beneath the surface. Cooler quickly clasp his hand within Cell's palm. They both stare each other down, Cooler with a very serious face and Cell with an overconfident grin.

"Don't get too cocky, scarab. I'm about to teach you a lesson in front of this entire cafeteria!"

"Oh, you're getting me excited now." Cell replies with glee.

After their brief exchange, they tighten their arms, grasping hard against one another forearm. Veins erupt from their respective arms, engorged muscle fibers twitching in a wild fight for supremacy. Freeza, who is mostly uninterested in the overblown dick-measuring contest, notices Cooler slightly slipping under Cell's powerful hold. The purple lizard's skin starts to emit a glossy sheen as his overworked pores produce an odorless mucus-like substance resembling sweat. Cooler leans in closer to the table, if he was competing in a regulation arm-wrestling match he would have been disqualified for cheating.

"You're struggling... Are you ready to admit that, I, perfect Cell, am the strongest in the universe?" Cells eyes enlarge a bit when he sees Cooler's arm unexpectedly, bulk up and expand to an enormous size. Cooler has taken on his full power form again, causing his body to double in size. Cell's confidence still doesn't waver. Despite the lizard's massive gains, the android remains firmly on the winning side of the battle. "All I have to do is pull my arm slightly to the right, and you're done for! Ready to give up, Cooler!?"

Cooler's face glows up to an enraged boil. Freeza looks on in concern, imagining all the tables, chairs, inmates and correctional officers that will be thrown across the room, himself included if his haughty brother loses the match. 'Damnit! Cooler is losing! I know how he gets when he doesn't win something. I have to find a way to make bugboy lose." Freeza puts his mouth to Cell's ear, using his left hand to buffer out any unwanted syllables from escaping."Throw the match."

"You've lost your God damn mind!" Cell vociferates. 

"Fine, I guess you don't want to fornicate with me tonight." Upon hearing those words uttered, Cell's arm immediately goes limp and collapses underneath Cooler's onto the tabletop.

Cooler pants loudly, a glaze of mucus coating his skin, his eyes dilated from the stressful, hard-fought ordeal. He slowly starts to realize that he's the victor and begins his boastful showboating. "Not bad, for an amateur, but as was just demonstrated, you fall far short of being the strongest," Cooler says through his winded breath.

Cell crosses his arms and sneers."You just got lucky that for whatever reason, Freeza..." The Tyrant catches Cell's mouth before he can say anything that might implicate him.

The emperor rushes in again to relay another message to his pissed off partner. "Just let him take the win. He's a sore loser, and I'd rather not deal with the implications of that right now."

"That's unlike you to think of someone else's feelings."

"I'm not thinking of his feelings. I'm thinking about how much I'd rather not deal with his temper tantrum right now."

"So, little brother. What landed you in the slammer? I haven't heard of any news of your arrest. I would have expected that to be the universal headline of the century."

"If I told you, dear brother, you wouldn't believe me. Tell me your story and maybe I'd be willing to oblige on my own."

"I don't wanna talk about it, the more I think about it makes me boil with rage! The rat!" Cooler slams his fist into the table causing a small crater to form on its surface.

"A double-crosser? Of what pray tale may I ask? If you were doing what daddy told you to do there would be no trouble to get into."

"You and Cold don't see the big picture here. There is more profit that can be made besides destroying planets and selling real estate to the highest bidder! These worlds we destroy have flourishing economies that can be exploited to our benefit."

"Oh, I see... So you fancy yourself an oligarch? Hogwash! Upholding the empire all that should concern you. Profit is merely the residuals of supremacy, my dear brother. Seeking to obtain more of it is like collecting the ash of an impact crater, ultimately meaningless."

This is exactly why this so-called empire is doomed to ruin! You need poor inhabitants around to extract wealth and influence from, without that key element, you might as well lord over a pile of sedimentary rock!" Cooler rebukes, an insensed scowl etched on his face.

"But is not commingling with those lower life forms the reason why you are here, to begin with?" Freeza slyly proclaims.

"What are you inferring? Runt!"

"When you proclaimed that a rat was in your mist, you exclaimed it with such zeal that it was impossible to overlook. I do recall that the last time we talked through communicators, your fervor over a young upstart from the Brench homeworld was palpable. Salza, was it? Don't tell me you got involved in some shading dealings on his planet? Are you as low to stoop to the level of a common blue-collar criminal? Oh, what a pitiful sight you must have been when they finally caught you."

Cooler reaches over the table and grabs his startled little brother by the shirt collar. Freeza flinches, anticipating the most painful punch he would ever experience in his life."White-collar! The only one with a blue-collar around here is going to be you after I coat you in your own blood! If you know what's good for you, you'd keep your mouth shut!"

"Alright! I've seen enough!" Cell steps in, he grabs Cooler by the arm, but instead of stopping the attack he ends up on the receiving end of a close-fisted punch to the lip. Cell reels back in his seat, he uses his right forearm to sop up the blood seeping from the impact site. Freeza's eyes wander wildly between the two other men as they both give each other a thorough stare down. "I think Freeza has had enough brotherly boding for one day, so we're just going to cut this little family reunion short if you don't mind?" Freeza lets out a brief sigh of relief, knowing that Cell isn't enraged by what his older brother had just done to him.

As Cell rises from his seat, Cooler's eyes follow his every move, unsure if the Andriod is just bluffing and waiting for him to let his guard down. "B-but I just punched you! Are you just going to take it on the chin?" Cooler asks.

Cell looks over his shoulder, his back turned away from the confused Icejin waiting on bated breath for a response to his inquiry. "Just tell everyone you know around here that this guy his my prison bitch! Got that!?" After Cell says his peace, he lays his hand on Freeza's butt, causing his partner to blush from the embarrassment of such an audacious display of devotion.

"Not in front of my brother, you nitwit." Freeza covers his face in shame, and the two lovers make their way to the exit line. Just as they take their places at the end of the line, Cooler interjects himself.

"Wait, Scarab!"

"What do you want now?" Cell asks.

"You may not be the strongest in the universe, but between you and me, you're stronger than 99% of the has-beens populating this joint. If you stick with me, you'll be well protected within these walls and outside them."

Cell raises his brow and turns his full attention back to Cooler "Outside? Do you mind explaining?"

"I can't right now, especially around tattletales like my younger brother. Meet me alone tomorrow for breakfast, I'll explain everything then." Cooler sees his way out, leaving the two lovers confused over the whirlwind of events that just transpired.

Eventually, the two make it back to their jail cell. Later on in the day, they go through their lunch routine without a hitch. Surprisingly, Freeza's older brother doesn't bother them at all, he just minds his own business from afar. After Dinner, the cell block is put on lockdown for the night. The jail is dark, with limited lighting coming from a bulb near the bathroom area. Freeza yawns and falls against the bed, his feet slightly dragging against the floor. Freeza feels Cell behind him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him in close to his crotch. "Let's get on with it, Freeza."

Freeza sighs, his face still pressed up against the bed."Can I just masturbate you with my tail, and call it a night?"

"You explicitly said sex! Come on! It's the least you can do for making me throw that arm-wrestling match against your douche bag brother!"

Freeza once again sighs, turning his head slightly back to match eyes with the rapacious insect. "I suppose a promise is a promise. Just try to make it discrete."

"I know the drill." Cell places a sheet over Freeza's body and begins to remove Freeza's orange jumpsuit slowly from under them. The Jumpsuit hits the floor and Freeza quickly steps out of them. Cell uses his foot to slide the clothing under the bed and proceeds to get to work on the front zipper of his jumpsuit. Cell works himself up a bit, stroking his dick as it emerges from his penile sheath. He continues to touch himself to the point of letting out a pleasurable moan that makes Freeza's body shiver. He bends down a bit against the bed, checking the security cameras as he does before placing his cock underneath the covers with the rest of Freeza's lower half. Cell takes his hands and presses it up against Freeza's exposed shoulders, giving him a light massage to mask what he's doing. "See, it just looks like a massage."

"Does it matter? Just do your business and get off of me!" The android decides not to waste any more time and enters the Icejin from behind, mounting him against the bed with a flurry of rabid humps. Cell gets into his groove, taking in the warmth of Freeza's welcoming vaginal canal. "I did miss this part of our relationship. The feeling of being inside of you, it's indescribable."

Normally, words like that would excite Freeza, but instead, he finds himself slightly perturbed by their encounter. "Lay on the bed with me" Freeza whispers meekly. Cell obliges and joins the shy space lizard under the thin white sheets. Freeza shifts over to face Cell, wrapping his arms around his robust neck. The android places a hand under Freeza's thigh to allow for easier assess in the new position. He thrust upward, the angle leading to vaginal liquid seeping from Freeza onto the bedsheets. Cell grabs his lover, pulling him close to his chest tightly. The emperor's eyes widen with fear, his partner's bulky biceps making him helpless to escape his grasp."NO! Stop!"

Cell gets one more thrust in before withdrawing himself from Freeza. "What's wrong now?" Cell replies with clear irritability in his voice.

"I-I don't feel comfortable doing this with you right now."

"I don't understand, we've occasionally had sex in prison before and you didn't have an issue then. Does this have something to do with your brother? I have no problem sending that guy to hell if it'll get you to be more receptive to me."

"No, it's not that at all... It's just that...before it was just you and me, but now after having a tangible demonstration of how real the effects of the Ki blockers on my strength are... I feel...Impotent! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! The thought that you could just toss me across the room, or even rape me if you wanted to and I would have no recourse to stop you, leaves me dolorous!"

" I would never do such a thing to you. I respect you too much for that." Cell responds. "I thought that a hug would be comforting. Just think of me as an extension of yourself, I'll be your muscle for now on."

Freeza sits up in the bed and looks over to his partner. "My brother said he's meeting with you tomorrow, correct? If that's indeed the case, I need you to find a way to keep him from spilling my identity to the other prisoners. Use whatever means at your disposal. I just ask of you this one thing."


	3. Wilting

Cell wakes up the next morning, his legs dangling clumsily over the undersized mattress. He fell asleep on the bottom bunk sometime after the emperor confided his feelings to him. The android reaches over to grab hold of Freeza but quickly discovers he's inexplicably absent. "Freeza!? Freeza!" Cell searches everywhere, under the covers, under the bed, around the bathroom area, but the space lizard has mysteriously disappeared. "Where is he!?" Cell thinks to himself in a panic. Suddenly, a buzzing sound permeates from a speaker next to the security camera that has been monitoring them 24/7 since they arrived.

"Hello, Cell. Long time no see. If you're looking for your partner, I regret to inform you that he was taken to the infirmary earlier this morning." Lord Beerus explains.

"What!? No way! What happened!?"Cell pleads.

"Well, I caught him on camera gasping for air. His face turned blue and he kept saying he couldn't breathe. How a guy that can breathe in space can struggle to breathe air is beyond me. The short answer is, that your friend is sick, but I implore you to just go about your daily activities like normal."

"Is he ok? Any idea when he'll be coming back?"

"Beats me! How should I know? If I find out any more information on his condition, I'll update you then...But don't go snooping around the prison for him, just go about your routine as normal."

Cell looks up at the camera, knowing the eyes that are looking back at him are those of the God Of Destruction. "I'm miffed at why you care so much about our safety and wellbeing, especially after what we did to you. What's your game anyway? What sick enjoyment can you possibly gain from obsessively watching us in our most intimate of moments?"

"Well, that's the thing about obsessions ... They seldom make a lick of sense." After their brief exchange, the subtle hum of the mic cuts out, leaving the bio-android once again in total solitude.

"While I'm concerned about Freeza's well being, having him away for a while will make my meeting with Cooler go infinitely smoother." Cell waits for a guard to eventually take him to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once he enters the mess hall, he finds a place in the back of the line, tapping his feet impatiently. A second later, another inmate steps in front of him sending the bug into an enraged tissy. He grabs the man by the shoulder and turns him around. Cell jumps back only when he quickly recognizes the individual as Freeza's older brother. "Cooler!"

Cooler shoves Cell with enough force to knock him over if he didn't already brace himself for it. "I thought I'd enact a little payback for before. Anyway, let's go. We haven't much time. Stick close by me, I will not vouch for you if you get caught." Cooler parallels the breakfast line to a door leading into the back kitchen, surprisingly, the officers give him a nod of approval.

"Why aren't they stopping us?"

"Hmph, some of these officers are more crooked than the inmates around here. "Cooler and Cell make their way through the kitchen until they reach a door informing them that only prison personnel are allowed past that area. "What? Are you scared of a little sign, Scarab?"

"What makes you think that I'm scared?" Cooler shoves Cell towards the door in an antagonistic manner. Cell turns around to confront Cooler "Look! I'm not into being pushed around, ok? Not unless it's by the guy I'm fucking. You hear!?" Cell scowls angrily.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll just go in first since you're too chicken to do so on your own."Cooler opens the door in an oddly seductive manner, his tail undulating around the door frame as he enters.

"I swear, those lizards are going to be the death of me." Cell mutters as he follows Cooler in. As they enter, the android looks around cautiously for any security cameras. "Hey, are you sure that it's safe that we're back here? What about the security cameras?"

"Let's just say I had a maintenance guy I know disabled them all for me. This is a low priority area of the prison, security won't notice them being offline for a little while, especially since we replaced it with some video feed of other parts of the prison."

"Do you happen to be acquainted with...I don't know.. The guy who can open the front door so we can blow this joint!?"

"If only it were that simple, my bug brained friend." As they wander deeper down the hall, an unforgettable odor clogs up their olfactory senses.

"Do they dump trash back here? It smells like a landfill!" The android says while pinching his nose shut.

"I'm sure that you're well-acquainted with the smell of refuse, living amongst my brother and all." Cooler lifts open a garage-like door and steps into a room no wider than an outdoor shed. There is a very apparent source of light beaming down from above, they both look up to get a glimpse of the sky. "Trash is brought to this room, then later a machine comes by and sucks all of it up through that lid."

"Ok... So what is the significance of bringing me here asides from upsetting my perfect nose?"

"Are you that daft, Scarab? Use your head. What do you think?"

"Would you stop calling me that! I have about 1.03% Scarab DNA, very little contributes to my overall genetic makeup!"

"No, you fool! I'm referring to these." Cooler grabs hold of Cell's black leathery wings. "Your wings remind me of those of a scarab's. Do they function as such?" Cooler inquires.

"I guess...I never flew without Ki before, I just use them to increase my aerodynamics when in flight." The insect's body stiffens up when he feels Cooler's fingers sneak beneath his wing flap. Cooler pulls Cell's beautifully technicolored hind wing partially out.

"Your face is getting irritated. Did I touch a sensitive spot?" Cooler mocks.

Cell promptly tucks them back underneath his forewing. "Do you want me to fly up there or not?" Cell scowls.

"Now you're starting to use that brain of yours, Scarab."Cooler says.

Cell braces himself before letting his fore wings unfold outward, allowing his hind wings to spread apart like the wings of a large bird. Cell breathes heavily, as though some raw primal instinct was just triggered in his head. His delicate hind wings begin to flutter as he slowly ascends from the ground with a noticeably wobbly take off. "Flying like this seems so inefficient, yet at the same time...Oddly relaxing."

Cooler peers outside the garage door and looks back to Cell. "Move it! We haven't got all day!"

"I'm trying! It's not as easy as It looks you know!" Cell reaches the glass window, desperately feeling around for a latch.

"Try punching it open! You are the strongest in the universe aren't you?" Cooler yells.

"Fine" Cell throws his fist at the window only to pull his hand back in pain. "Ouch! Damnit it! How can I be so feeble!?"

"Here! Use this!" Cooler throws up a crowbar, the android catches it without a hitch and immediately gets to work applying it to the shut window. After 8 agonizing minutes of trying he finally gives up and joins Cooler back on the ground. "Giving up already, Scarab!?"

"I tried already! it's pointless!" Cell exclaims.

Cooler's eyes widen with anger until he finally lets go of his contempt."Alright, we'll try again in a few days. The cameras need to be rerouted back here before someone notices." Cell lifts the garage door and they both exit the stinky garage room together. "So what is that ingrate of a brother of mine up to now?"

"About that...So I woke up the morning and he was gone, I was later informed that he's being treated in the infirmary after going blue in the face. The stress of prison life is really getting to him. Would you mind not telling anyone about his true identity? The little guy has gone through enough as it is."

"Me!? Show pity on my arrogant little brother!? Hahahahahaha!" Cooler starts to laugh uncontrollably causing Cell to become defensive."I was only joking around, Scarab. You know what? Meet me for dinner and I'll see what I can do for my infantile baby brother."

The two men part ways upon returning to the cafeteria, with only a few more minutes of breakfast left to spare. While waiting in his respective line an officer approaches him. "Your cellmate is still recovering in the infirmary. Lord Beerus said that he's willing to sanction you a visit with him." The guard takes him to the infirmary, walking him into the room housing Freeza." Inmate 134 is just in there. I'll give you a few minutes before I take you back. You hear?" Cell nods his head and the officer quickly exits the room.

Cell stares at the Icejin laying with his eyes closed, his body completely covered by a layer of thick blankets. Once he gets close enough, he reaches over and rests his hand on Freeza's forehead. The lizard's eyes immediately open and stare back up at him, a bizarre blueish tinge bruising his under eyes. "You look awful." Cell says.

"That's just like you to flippantly hurl insults at me while I'm laying on my figurative death bed," Freeza replies sarcastically.

"Beerus told me what happened. Why didn't you wake me up? I was so worried."

"Yeah, like a measly bug like you can do anything for me in the state I'm currently enduring."

"What do you mean by that?"

Freeza sits up in his bed, allowing the blankets to cascade down his body. He holds his hands in front of his body, carefully inspecting his now withered physique. The tyrant's hospital gown fits his body loosey, nearly slipping off his shoulders as he props his back up against the pillows.

Cell's mouth drops agape staring at Freeza's even more lith form, It was as though all the muscle mass he had previously wilted away. "Wow! I mean...You look like one of those sexy lady lizards that served us food on the base."

Freeza fights hard to contain his frustration and anger but is ultimately too drained to put up much of a fight. "Don't compare me to those weak, slave, females! I am still very much male, I just shed my epidermal skin, that's all."

"Yeah, but I've seen you shed before, It was never to this extent."

Freeza lets out a sigh."My musculature was fastly depleting for quite some time now. Not having a constant current of Ki flowing through my veins caused them to just dissipate off my body. For all these months I was for all extensive purposes adorned in a flimsy muscle shirt."

"You still look great to me." Cell lays his hand on freeza's tiny wrist causing his partner to quickly withdraw his hands, his obvious lack of definition in comparison to Cell's arms enraging him.

"You are cluelessly unaware that your presence is just making things far worse." Freeza chides.

"I was told to see you here."

"For Lord Beerus's sick delectation." Freeza points up at a security camera right above his bed and they both let out a collective sigh. "So, explain to me how things went with my thick-skulled brother?"

"Here's the thing...He never gave me a definitive answer when I asked him, he only told me to meet with him for dinner tonight."

"What much is dinning with him going to do for my general safety!?" The lizard reaches over and grabs Cell's sleeves. He attempts to pull him in closer, but his lack of strength ultimately fails him. Freeza gets angry and starts to throw his pillows around, he then grabs hold of cells' arm and proceeds to gnaw on it. "Does that hurt?"

"Not at all." Cell replies with a chuckle.

"I don't know how much longer I can endure this humiliation! I'd much rather be in hell right now, cocooned to a tree, and surrounded by dancing teddy bears and dwarves!"

"Shhhhh. Calm down babe, It'll be ok, I promise there is a way out of here, just give me time to work out the details." Cell desperately wants to wrap his arms around the lizard to comfort him in his time of need, but he decides not to given his partner's current state. Just then, the door to Freeza's room opens and in comes the guard to escort Cell out.

"Alrighty pal, back to your cell with you." The guard orders as he marches over to Cell and grabs him by the arm.

"I'll see you soon."

Later that night, Cell waits at a table in the cafeteria for the larger lizard to arrive. Dinner has been going on for at least 15 minutes, making the insect grow a bit uneasy as the clock slowly ticks down. Cell props his arm up against the table to rest, only to be startled by a loud thud. He looks up to see Cooler standing right beside him.

"Did you eat?" Cooler ask.

"Well, I would have if I'd had known you'd arrive so late."Cell hiss.

"Sorry, but I'm a busy man. Just follow me." They walk the same path they did earlier, but instead of going straight for the garbage room, they stop at the storage room door to the left. "We'll be able to get some semblance of privacy in here." Cooler whispers.

"Privacy?" Cell says with an intrigued brow raise. Cell enters the darkroom first, Cooler follows in after, closing the door quietly behind him. Before a word can even be uttered, the android feels Cooler grabbing him from behind, using his nimble fingers to unzips the front of his orange jumpsuit. A part of Cell is excited by the prospect of a sexual encounter with Freeza's virile older brother but at the same time, he doesn't want to offend his partner. Cooler's hands wander deeper, grazing against the obvious bulging starting to form in the horny insect's loins.

"Wait! I thought we were going to discuss protecting your little brother?!"

"I'm well aware of that, Scarab. I just thought we could have a little fun before dealing with that pipsqueak. What's wrong? You're acting as though he's your actual boyfriend."

"Well...I, um." Immediately Cell's mind goes back to what Freeza told him the night earlier. The phrase "Use whatever means at your disposal." rings throughout his brain as he carefully mulls over his next critical response.


	4. Give In

Cooler's hands creep lower, making the nervous android's breathing hitch. The lizard grazes his finger overtop Cell's emerging head as it slowly juts out from its sheath. "I wasn't expecting you to be so easily aroused. All that time cooped up with my ghoulish younger sibling must have left you pent up." Cooler wraps his hand around the arising shaft, slowly encouraging more of it to emerge. "Ah! You're a lot bigger than I expected as well."

Cell snaps out of his horny haze for a quick second to raise his eyebrow with skepticism. "What's that supposed to mean?" Without warning, Cell finds himself spun around and promptly pinned against a dangerously unstable cleaning supply shelf. Cell looks up at the wobbly bottles of window spray before he feels comfortable enough to gaze back at the aggressive Icejin.

"Watch it!" Cooler growls with one of his hands pinning the startled insect against the shelf.

"You're the one that pushed me!"

"If a measly shove was enough for you to almost reduce this room to shambles, you're not going to be prepared for what I do next." Cooler coos.

Cell quickly begins to panic at the thought of his jealous lover possibly finding out about their discrete liaison in a prison broom closet. "What does this have to do with your brother?"

"Good question. What does this have to do with my brother? You tell me! Can I go two whole seconds without being reminded of the existence of that miserable failure?"Cell anxiously swallows his saliva and responds with a meek head nod. "Just relax. We'll get to that boring stuff later." Cooler whispers softly. The purple lizard gets down on his knees and starts to unzip the front of Cell's jumpsuit down to his crotch, being extra mindful not to cause any unwanted abrasions to the insect's sensitive genitalia. Cooler looks up and notices Cell looking away from his curious eye. "What's the matter? Is this your first time having fellatio performed on you?" Cooler mocks with a condescending chuckle in his voice.

Cell shakes his head no, only goading the Icejin to verbally harass him even more. Cell calms himself, he let his thoughts about Freeza fade into the ether and chooses instead to let his more primitive, sexual side take over. "I was just concerned that you won't be as good as your brother at it." Cell replies with a cocky smirk.

"Is that so?" Cooler grabs Cell's cock with so much gusto that the insect reels back in fear that it might be yanked off his body. "What would that prude know about pleasing anyone sexually, let alone himself? I'll show him!" Cooler thinks to himself as he gets to work stroking Cells rock hard erection. As the lizard starts to go to town on him, Cell still has a cocky grin plastered on his face in utter amazement that his lover's older brother is on his knees in front of him. The android's expression steadily starts to change when he feels Cooler's warm mouth embracing the head of his penis. Cooler sucks on it for a while, his eyes firmly closed in complete concentration. Cell's breathing heavies itself, unable to control himself at that moment, he grabs the back of Cooler's head and attempts to pull him in closer. Cooler immediately slaps away the intrusive hand, baring his teeth as a threat before going right back to his blowjob.

The android's brain goes haywire when the intensity of Cooler's sucks grows stronger on his aroused dick. His idle hands fight vigorously not to grab onto Cooler's head and force him to take all of it at once. He instead places his hands against the shelf to keep himself from knocking everything over. Freeza's brash older brother starts to use his tongue to slowly coat the shaft with saliva like a paintbrush painting a fence post. "You're pretty good...Still not as good as your brother though. "Cell says interspersed with his moans.

Cooler opens his eyes for the first time to look up at Cell. His leer is intense, with a very feline-like essence and brimming with self-assuredness. "Hmph! Looks like my little brother's a tough act to follow. I bet his feminine wiles are what get you going. Is that what excites you, Scarab?"

Cell looks down at Cooler with a bit of confusion, wincing with an air of anger at his throbbing cock left unattended. "I wasn't saying that to make you stop!" To Cell's chagrin, Cooler steps up and proceeds to start brushing some of the dust off the knees of his jumpsuit. He walks over to reach for the doorknob only to have the android accost him from behind.

"I refuse to compete with my objectively inferior younger brother! I refuse to compete because there is no competition! I am superior in every way to him, but you fiercely repudiate that fact to get me to try harder to pleasure you!"

Cell rushes over and wraps his arms around Cooler's body, preventing him from escaping the small room. The purple lizard can feel Cell tightening his embrace, the insect's large erect dick grazing against his backside "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." Cell whispers in the Icejin's ear.

"You think you're going to turn this around on me? How wrong you are!" Cooler manages to twist his body around in Cell's direction. He reaches up and proceeds to kiss the unexpecting insect on the lips. Cell freezes, sex is one thing, but sometimes as romantic as kissing another person hadn't crossed his mind. The android's eyes double in size, he looks around haphazardly, almost as if searching for an escape route. Cooler doesn't relinquish his embrace, becoming decidedly steadfast and forceful with his invading tongue.

"H-his lips...They're so soft, glossy and darkly complected. He's very pretty, like his brother, yet, with a rougher edge to him." Cell thinks as their lips remain firmly locked. "What is this indescribable feeling I'm having?! M-my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. I've never felt like this, not even when I first met Freeza. Is this just lust? It has to be lust!" Cell snaps out of his inner monologue and reciprocates the awaiting Icejin before they finally relinquish their kiss.

"So where's that unwanted input now? I want to know whose the better kisser."

"Well, if I wanted to be technical, Freeza didn't know how to kiss until I showed him." Cell says quietly to himself. "No comment." Cell replies. Cooler reaches up and begins to make out the android again, this time, he reaches over and cups Cell's butt with his hands. The android once again raises an eyebrow at a gesture he wasn't quite accustomed to. "Normally, I'd be the one doing that, but ok."

Cooler squeezes harder, the absence of substantial fat on the insect's rear upsetting him." Your lack of a rump, deeply offends me, Scarab."

"So? How is that my problem? I'm not exactly a bottom." Cell says.

"Well, I'm not exactly a bottom either. I'd be more appropriately called versatile, but I prefer to top."

Cell steps back, his raging erection all but gone at that point. He quickly zips his jumpsuit up and tries to sneak away, but Cooler is blocking the exit. "You thought you were just going to get your rocks off and go? No. You got it the wrong way! I don't want to get fucked, I want to fuck you!"

"Can we talk about this first? Honestly, I'm not even sure if it's physically possible to top me."

"Not unless you want me to spill your little boyfriends secret to the entire prison!"

"Really? You're going to try to extort me for sex? I can't believe I was starting to kind of like you."

"Like...me? Hahahahahahah!!! Did you mistake this for a schoolyard and not a prison yard? Do you think I'm here because I'm popular!?"

"I meant, like you more than your brother." Cell replies nonchalantly.

Cooler audibly gasp, his mouth slightly open making his reaction uncomfortably visible to the other man in the room with him."What do you mean? I'm way more agreeable than Freeza!"

"Well, Freeza never tries to extort me for sex, If anything, that's my job. Sure, Freeza isn't the nicest guy in the universe, try asking the countless civilizations he destroyed..You can't because they're all dead, but even still, he makes a better partner than you ever will!"

Cooler stares at Cell, dumbfounded and slightly embarrassed."It doesn't have to be right now you know. I promise not to be too rough on you the first time...A-and we can take turns!"

Cell marvels at the apologizing Cooler is doing on his behalf, he's not used to having that kind of attention on himself. "Look at him! Pathetically groveling because he wants some nooky from me. Is this how it feels to be a girl? I'm not sure if I like it." Cell muses to himself. "I'll tell you what. I'm not ready to give up the goods just yet, but I might be more willing to if you let me tap that ass first. Who knows, I might enjoy yours more than your brothers."

"You dog! You're trying to turn it back around on me again!?"

"Your brother does have the sweetest ass though. Did I mention how tight and warm his pussy is as well? Nothing quite like it." Cell gloats.

Cooler grabs at his face reflexively in horror at the vivid description of his brother's sexual tryst. "Yuck! I didn't have to hear all that! Anyway...I think the best way to decide who goes first is a game of Janken!"

"Janken? Psh...Whose the one on the schoolyard now? Besides, you really think that you can beat the perfect being in a game for small children? I can see your hand before you play it" Cell mocks.

"Prepare to eat your words, you overgrown, Goliek!" Cooler hisses. They both ready their fist for their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Jan...Ken...PON!" Cooler throws out a rock, his face quickly melts when he sees that his opponent has paper.

"I told you, challenging me at any game is pointless."

Cooler lets out a sigh, fully accepting his loss to the insect. "I am a man of my word." Cooler gets up with his back turned to Cell as he briskly undresses.

Cell gets tense again, unsure if he can perform at such a critical juncture. "You want to do it, right now!? Do we even have enough time?"

Cooler looks up at a digital clock hanging right above the shelf behind them. "We still have about 7 minutes before dinners over. What's the matter? Where did all that bravado from earlier go?"

"That's more than enough time for me." Cell says as he unzips himself, secretly wishing he was still as worked up as he was earlier. Without a word exchanged, Cooler reaches over with his 3 toed foot and proceeds to entice Cell's penis from his sheath. Cell uses the much-needed encouragement to climb over Cooler. He starts to remove more of the jumpsuit to make himself more comfortable. Cooler gently reaches his hand up to touch Cell's face, a lustful look is exchanged, tender yet utterly seductive. Cell's heart starts to race again, Cooler's face overlapping with Freeza's in his head to the point of insanity. The insect pulls Cooler in closer by one leg, a smattering of blue blush curiously staining his dark purple cheeks. "He's blushing? You normally wouldn't think a guy as cocksure as him would be nervous, but it certainly looks that way." Cell thinks.

"What are you waiting for, Scarab? Fuck me like you would my brother."

Cell gulps down some of his saliva after hearing Cooler's amorous voice. "He even sounds kinda like him too." Being well acquainted with the anatomy of the Icejin, Cell takes notice of the older Icejin playing with himself. Despite being the de facto "male" counterpart to his lover, their hookups are nearly identical. The same horizontal cloaca featuring two internal concavities, with a noticeably masculinized sheath that at the moment Cell wants to place in the back of his mind. Cooler removes his fingers and instead grabs hold of Cell's cock, guiding it to his welcoming hole. Whatever internal conflict he is having is decided for him soon as he finds himself inside of Cooler. Cell feels at home within the more mature brother, only noticing a slight build of strength and rigidity to his vaginal walls in comparison. The android grabs hold of Cooler's thin waist and rams him down against his pounding cock. Cooler lays back and takes it all without hesitation or fear. His bedroom eyes half-lidded, and mouth hanging slightly agape with strings of saliva, glinting like pearls cascade down his onyx lip.

Unable to hold back his emotions he lowers himself down and embraces Cooler in a kiss while still thrusting himself deeper inside of him. They break their kiss as Cooler starts to moan explosively, his body convulses gently and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Cell is startled when he feels the three-toed feet curl up against his legs. The Icejins overreaction leaves him stunned when he suddenly realizes that he going to cum sooner than he'd like. He lets out a few guttural grunts until he reaches a full climax, he catches his mouth to not invoke suspicion from any guards that happen to pass by. After finishing, he looks down at a large, messy trail of semen leading to his now deflated dick and Cooler's pussy with most of it being expelled by the Icejin. Cooler looks in disgust and promptly averts his eyes. "Is that all? Cooler responds with a disappointed look on his face. "It's a good thing we're in a maintenance room. Fetch some paper towels and clean yourself off." Cooler reaches for a rag and starts wiping his genitals clean before putting his jumpsuit back on, leaving the insect utterly dumbfounded at what has just transpired.

"But you orgasmed so loudly. I-I couldn't contain, myself."

"You are too easily enticed by overdramatic theatrics. I can put on the feminine charms too you know, how do you think I got so many privileges here? I'll mold you into a fine prison bitch, just you wait."

"Prison...Bitch!?" Cell shrieks.

Cooler wraps his arm around Cell's neck and laughs. "I'm only joking with you, Scarab... but your ass will be mine soon enough! I'll give you a few days to prepare. I promise to be gentle." Cooler lays a kiss on Cell's cheek before looking out the door to see if anyone's passing by. "Hurry and clean up! We only have two minutes left." Once they're all done straightening up the broom closet, they exit the cafeteria back to their respective jail cells. When he rounds the corner, the slightly exhausted Andriod gets a shock when he notices his sickly lover is back in their cell. Freeza is laying down on his bunk reading what looks to be an uninteresting women's fashion magazine he grabbed from the infirmary.

"So, how did things go with my brother tonight?"


	5. The Emperors New Clothes

"It went... Great! I'd dare say, perfect even." Cell says with enthusiasm

"Am I correct in saying that I no longer have to fear mobs of ruffians attempting to beat me to a bloody pulp?"

Cell looks over to the wall to his right to evade Frieza's judgmental eye. "Not exactly... It's more of an ongoing process."

"That's Just like my idiotic brother. He would rather waste time entertaining dinner dates than getting to the meat of the matter!"

"No! I can assure you that the ball is gradually rolling in our favor, I'm just going to need a little extra time. Just bear with me, ok? I'm doing everything in my power to prevent any potential harm coming to you."

Slightly content, Freeza rests his head back against his pillow and slowly turns another page of the magazine. "Three more days is all I can bear to muster."

Cell chokes a little from the short timeframe his lover just laid out for him."Understood." Cell steps closer to Freeza's bunk prompting the lizard's ruby eyes to wander up from his book. He keenly follows the insect's every move like a hawk stalking a mouse. "Can I at least give you a hug?" The tyrant shakes his head in a disapproving manner. Undeterred by the constant rebuffs, Cell tries again. "I just want to hold you in my arms." Out of the blue, Cell sees the Icejin's long, heavy tail fall into his arms. "That's not what I meant you know."

"Ohohohohoho! Maybe you should have been more specific about what part of me you wanted to hold." Freeza feels the bug attempt to budge his way forward prompting him to lasso his confused cellmate around the chest. "Stay back! Don't come near me!"

Cell looks at the unbridled fear in Freeza's usually stern eyes as his hand trembles, pointed in his direction. "You poor thing." Cell says with concern. Freeza abruptly lets down his guard and unravels his tail. The little lizard takes the magazine he's reading and covers his face with it in shame.

"I don't need your pity!" Without much fanfare, Cell's hand pulls the flimsy paper magazine aside putting the two at direct eye line of one another. As the approach escalates further, the lizard's skittishness is quickly replaced with general apathy. "Would you be more careful! You're going to desecrate the pages with your sullied hands!"

"I didn't know you were into those girly magazines. Where did you get it from?" Cell curiously inquires.

"Like you ever bother to pay attention to what I like. Not that it's any of your business, but I commandeered it from the infirmary."

"You should let me take a look at it sometime, for...You know...Research purposes." Cell slides off the bed and peaks his head over Freeza's shoulder. "You'd look hot in that one." Cell points to a purple alien model wearing dainty red intimate wear.

Freeza blushes and haphazardly shuts the magazine before expediently sliding the contraband under the bunk. "I can assure you that it's not a lewd periodical! It's strictly meant for fashion and lifestyle purposes!" Cell crouches down on his knees beside the bunk bed, he reaches over and embraces the lizard with a gentle hug. Realizing that Cell is purposely not being too forceful, Freeza rubs the insect's crown and then attempts to shoo him away. Despite his partner's wish to withdraw from the embrace, the android remains fervent. "Don't expect anything more to come from this," Freeza warns, his voice pitched lower than normal.

"Of course not. I want to respect your boundaries while still remaining close to you." Cell says. Freeza snootily looks away while presenting one hand to Cell. Taking the hint, Cell lays a light kiss on it before lowering himself beside the Icejin's bunk while still holding firmly to it. "How does it feel to be you... When we're intimate? Do you enjoy it? Is it uncomfortable... Being on the other side and all..." Cell anxiously scratches at his head while awaiting Freeza's response.

After a prolonged wall of awkward silence, Freeza finally speaks up. "It depends on how I'm feeling at the moment. Some days it's euphoria beyond your possible imaginings, others, an excruciating exercise of burdensome toil. It's a delicate balancing act between pain and pleasure, each rewarding in their own right."

"Pain? I wonder what motivates him to want to continue pursuing sex with me despite the risk of being hurt." Cell ponders to himself.

"And by "pain" I'm not just referring to the physical, but also the embarrassment and humiliation that comes with it." Freeza's bashfulness becomes woefully apparent, his lavender cheeks serving as a dead giveaway. "My exuberant power was what granted me the ability to indulge in such deviance. I had an omnipresent awareness that at any time I could change the pace of an encounter to suit myself. Despite taking the role of a submissive, I still possessed the means in which to enact my control when need be."

"So he's a sadomasochist? I never knew what he preferred more." Cell muses within his secret thoughts. "How do you feel about my position sexually?"

"You? Ohohohohoho! You're merely my eternal plaything. I'd be right in believing happily so?

Cell shakes his head and chuckles. "Outside of the bedroom, you've always come off as the domineering type. Have you ever thought of topping one of your playthings once in a while?" The android can feel beads of sweat rush down his face at even the insinuation that he'd want to be topped.

"I have limited experience with that, yes, but it isn't a favorable practice for me. On the rare happenstance, it wasn't with someone I particularly saw as my equal. As for you personally... It's rather... Ill-fitting of me to view you in such a light. Even when I dominate you, I make sure to do so in a way to compliment your masculinity rather than diminish it. Don't misconstrue what I'm saying to satiate your overblown machismo, it's to appeases my own preferences. In my eyes, you're akin to a beast of burden, rather than the delicate lily trampled beneath its blackened hoof."

"Strange... When he talks about sex, he describes it as an act of torment. Is bottoming that bad?" Cell ruminates. "You sure have a way with words, babe. I mean... You're right, who in their right minds would ever top me? Not that I'd even let them. I mean, it's not like anything could fit in there, am I right?"

Freeza becomes visibly angry, all too familiar wrinkles forming around his mouth and nose the longer Cell speaks."I do believe you opined to me once, that you had complete awareness of all your biological functions before you even had a chance to utilize them fully...Yes? So why then are you asking me whether or not you have a perforable rectum?! I starting to believe that thing you call a mouth is it!"

"Woah! I wasn't trying to offend you. I was just asking because I can't exactly see back there."

"What makes you think I'm searching for a tiny arsehole when I have a massive one right in front of me!" Freeza places a palm to his face in condemnation. "Please, refrain from entertaining such crass conversation when in my presence."

"Alright! I'll let it go. If it's any consolation, it's good to know you don't want to fuck me up the ass."Cell chuckles despite the insistent snarl plastered on the emperor's face.

"I don't even know why I bother with you," Freeza says with a sigh. He relinquishes his hold on Cell's hand and lays his head back down against the pillow. "So, what did you eat for dinner?"

"Crap! I didn't eat dinner tonight. I was with Cooler, in the broom closet" Cell thinks to himself in a panic. "You go first, I'm curious about what they serve inmates in the infirmary."

"Just the usual green goop they serve on Thursdays," Freeza replies flippantly.

"Yeah! That's what they served in the cafeteria today. That stuff is deplorable."

"But unlike you plebians in the common area, I had a little special dessert served to me. It was a cup of blueberries smothered in some bizarre jam-like substance. It was surprisingly delectable for once."

"Wow! I'm so jealous." Cell attention shifts when he notices Freeza rolling up the sleeves of his jumpsuit. It's then that he remembers the amount of muscle mass his partner had shed earlier that morning. "How are you feeling now, with the sudden changes with your body and all?"

"Like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, in the most literal sense possible. It's still going to take some time getting used to being so waifish."

"You know if we remain on our best behavior, next week we'll have access to the yard. We could work out together if you want?"

"Oh please! I have much better things to do than perspire alongside you brutish animals." Freeza smiles back at Cell before shutting his eyes. Cell takes that moment to climb up on Freeza's bottom bunk. He clumsily inches his way onto the bed, trying his best not to disturb the tired lizard too much. He positions himself behind his lover, grabbing hold of his small waist with his hands in a protective position. He nuzzles his nose against the small Icejin's back and drifts off to sleep himself.

"Hey! Wake up! Time to hit the showers!" A guard yells from outside their cell door. Freeza and Cell are instantly jolted from their slumber, the tall insect accidentally bumping his head on the top bunk as he rises up.  
Freeza peaks his head out and notices the crowds of inmates marching down the hall behind the guard with towels in hand.

"We don't shower with the general populace." Freeza rebukes

"Well, now you do! Grab your towels, rags, soap, and head down to the showers. That's an order!" The guard yells before proceeding to follow behind the hoard of prisoners.

"But I don't want to shower with the unwashed masses," Freeza cries as he slumps back against Cell's body.

Cell scoots by Frieza and lifts himself from the bunk. Let's just get this over with." Cell grabs their things and hurries out the door. Freeza groans at the thought of being forced to bathe amongst the very same people he conquered and ruled, just a few short years prior.

Cell grabs Freeza's hand and they both start their long march down the hall towards the showers. Each step feels like an eternity for Freeza, he'd rather remain dirty then deal with showering amongst his lessers. They enter a separate locker-like area leading to the general showers where the other inmates unclothed. Freeza watches with anxiousness and revulsion as the throngs of big, burly guys take off their jumpsuits and stripdown to their boxer shorts, some reframing from wearing anything at all. The prison is a cavalcade of unique body types, most being humanoid, a select few not. Some have less assuming genitalia, but others made it difficult not to peek a gander just for curiosities sake. Freeza averts his eyes to avoid any unwanted attention, grabbing hold of Cell's arm for safe measure.

"Can we go in yet?"Freeza mummers.

"We have to wait until the line shrinks a bit. Let's take our clothes off and hang our towels up while we wait." Cell and Freeza nonchalantly remove their attire, both being nudist by nature it feels normal for them. Cell's jaw nearly unhinges when he gets a good look at Freeza's sleeker, softer look. The reduced muscle definition and weight distribution placing more emphasis on his wide, childbearing hips. "Geez, I knew Freeza would have trouble being locked up in here, but this is like throwing meat to a pack of hungry wolves!" Cell thinks to himself. The insect picks up both of their dirty jumpsuits and tosses it into a laundry basket adjacent to the entrance. Just when one shower head clears, a guard marshalls a group of 6 prisoners in.

The android pulls Freeza by the hand and they quickly take their place under an empty shower head. Cell waste no time lathering up a rag to his partner's liking and begins to scrub the lazy emperor down. Freeza stares out at the crowds of leering eyes looking in his direction, it was as if a light bulb went off in every prisoner's head as soon as he stepped foot in the shower. Cell ignores the attention and continues to wash up Freeza's back only stoping to rinse and lather his rag "Why are they looking at me? Why are they all looking at me!?" Freeza exclaims. The Icejin has never been self-conscious of his body before, but the way the lecherous eyes latch onto every inch of his naked body leaves him uncomfortable beyond belief. He frantically clasps onto certain parts of his body to hide them from prying eyes. In response to the intrusive audience, Cell takes his hand and lays a loud slap on Freeza's ass that echos throughout the crowded shower. The slight gesture of ownership prompts most of the onlookers to go back to showering. "Was that really necessary?" A blush stained Freeza whispers.

"It worked, didn't it? Let me just finish cleaning up and we'll get out of here." Just as Cell gets done speaking he feels a strangers hand smack hard against his own backside, followed by a firm squeeze. "What in the hell!?" Cell looks to his side and notices it's Cooler. "Oh...Ah, hey Cooler! It's been a while...."

"It's been since last night. I hope you didn't forget our agreement." Cooler informs Cell with a completely straight face, his hand still tightly gripping his ass.

Freeza looks on perturbed, raising a suspicious brow at the two for them. "What calls for this outward display of homoerotic roughhousing betwixt the two of you?" Freeza scowls.

To Cell's relief, Cooler removes his hand off his ass and instead wraps an arm around his neck. "We had a great time last night! We're chummy together now, best bros even. Isn't that right, best bro?"

"Yeah...bro..."Cell says nervously.

Freeza still looks at them suspiciously before shifting the majority of his ire over to his older brother. "Brother dearest, would you mind giving us space so that we may finish washing up?" Freeza says.

Cooler stares at Freeza for a few uncomfortable seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "HAHHAHAHAHAHAHhaha! Look at you! You might as well have a hatchling clutched to your bosom stone...."

"And an egg nestled beneath my swollen posterior. Are there any more juvenile quips you want to make at my expense, big brother?" Freeza says angrily, his brow furrowed with rage.

Cooler looks over to Cell and taps the center of his chest and laughs, causing the befuddled android to shrug his shoulders in confusion. "The fact that ninny has a bosom stone on his chest goes to prove he has no business being housed with the likes of us. To think that the mighty King Cold choose this incubator to be his rightful heir." In a flash, Freeza jumps at Cooler, throwing a flurry of weak punches at him in a wild uncontrollable frenzy. Fed up with Freeza's shenanigans, Cooler tosses him to the ground without much of a struggle. After Freeza is thrown to the shower floor the attention of the collective of inmates turns on Cooler.

"That's not cool man, hitting a girl like that!" One inmate says.

"He's not a girl!" Cell says.

"Well in here he is!" The angry inmate rebukes.

"You don't wanna mess with that guy, it's Cooler!"  
"Yeah, that's Cooler! You don't get on his bad side!" The voices chant.

In the meantime, a group of prisoners rushes over to aid Freeza. Freeza quickly rebuffs their advances by smacking his arm away. "Don't touch me!" The emperor gets up on his own and tiptoes behind Cell, while the others continue their squabble.

"Look, guys! The waters sudsy over here and he slipped and fell by accident. We're going to go now." Cell grabs Freeza's hand and they rush out of the shower area. Just as they exit, Freeza hears the riled up inmates heckling them.

"If you want to be with a real man, you know where to find me!" A voice screams out.

Freeza cringes at all the attention that had just been unwittingly thrust onto him. They grab their towels and dry themselves off before meeting up with a guard. The guard hands them both a pair of clean specially tailored jumpsuits for their unique body types. They redress quickly and head back towards their room. Cell looks over at Freeza's face, he has a look of someone crying without shedding actual tears. With just that one expression he gets a glimpse of what the trajectory of the day has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title kinda fell into my lapXD


	6. Our Secret Place

Freeza rushes down the hall back to their cell and jumps into his bed bunk.

"Freeza, It's time for breakfast. Let's head down to the cafeteria to eat."Cell says.

"NO! I cannot do that... I- I must head to the... Infirmary! F-For a...Mental health evaluation!"

"Cut the crap! You're fine."

"Oh please! I'm not naive, I saw the way those inmates were gawking at me like a piece of meat! They'll eat me alive if I convene amongst the general populace!"

"Shhhhhhh! Calm down."

"Stop it! You're treating me like a child and I don't like that one bit!" Freeza cries while hiding his head underneath a pillow. Cell grabs him and pulls him closer, but instead, the emperor slaps his arm away and gets up on his own accord. "Fine, I'll Concede...but if they so much as lay a filthy paw on me, I'll never let you live it down!" Cell smiles and lends his hand to Freeza, but ultimately is rejected once again by the steadfast Icejin. Freeza speed walks ahead of Cell, almost like how it was before they were incarcerated.

"You're going to have to ask the guards for a more fitting uniform. You look like you're playing dress-up with daddy's clothes."

"Oh, poppycock! Have you seen the size of my father?" Freeza remarks sarcastically.

"Who said I was referring to him." Cell teases. He steps ahead of Freeza to open the cafeteria door. "It's nice to have some semblance of freedom around here, not having the guards escort us everywhere and all."

"Indeed, but I would vastly prefer my freedom outside the confines of a maximum-security prison," Freeza says.

"He's acting confident all of a sudden. It has to be a front." Cell sneers. They both grab their trays before taking their place in the long breakfast line.

"They somehow managed to make Friday's slop worse than any other day. I swear they do it on purpose." Freeza whines.

"Well, It's not like us ingrates have a weekend to look forward to. Every day is as humdrum and monotonous as the last." Cell explains as he picks up eating utensils and paper towels. After their long wait, they take their favorite seats near the window.

Freeza takes a whiff of the green gelatinous material in front of him garnished in a weird red-orange soup. He gags a bit in his mouth and decides to scrape the majority of the contents onto his lover's plate, save for 3 long stalk vegetables. "I think I'll pass on this wretched meal. I'd rather eat Goliek than this. Now would be a good time to have some money for commissary goodies. I for one think it's about time you picked up an occupation to support me." Freeza hisses

"That depends on what you're willing to give me in return."Cell rebukes. Just as they are about to dig in, Freeza finds his plate being accosted from him. "What do you think you're doing, wise guy!?" Cell growls. The villainous couples are abruptly left dumbfounded when they see a stranger in a chef's hat replace the emperor's bland dish with a gourmet seafood dish, topped off with a side of Freeza's favorite blueberry dessert.

"Someone in the kitchen really likes you." The unnamed cook explains nervously before quickly making his exit.

"What a salubrious act of serendipity that has betid me!" Freeza says with a wide grin.

"At least someone stepped in to satiate you persnickety palate."

"It has nothing to do with being picky, I just know that I deserve more than what you're willing to render me. I'm so glad that someone else around here feels the same." Freeza says as he cuts into his fish with a flimsy plastic knife.

"That creep better not be expecting any favors from you."

"Oh, preposterous! I'm sure he just did it because he desires to worship me."

"That's not how things work behind bars. The prisoners here are looking to...How can I put this without sounding too obscene...Exchange goods for services."

Freeza rolls his eyes at the android and continues to chow down on his meal, choosing to fain obliviousness to what his partner is alluding to.  
Just when Freeza goes to bring his fork to his mouth he glimpses a blue scaly hand presenting a purple flower. He looks at the Artichocian man, unable to ascertain whether or not he was his harasser from a few days ago. "A pretty flower, for a pretty lady."

"Oh look, Cell! It's nearly identical to the Earthling courtship ritual." Freeza reaches over and snatches the small flower out of the man's hand and places it over his ear. "Not nearly as fragrant as the foliage on Earth, but it'll provide adequately enough to buffer out the stench of this place." The large reptilian man stammers before quickly vacating the scene, the entire display leaving Cell with a nauseating feeling. "It would seem that they're vying for my attention. It appears as though you have your work cut out for you." Freeza says with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Those guys are up to no good. You can't let your guard down around them."

"Well take that as a sign to get a job."

"I'll do you one better and get us out of this joint, I just need the cooperation of your brother." Cell stares at a row of crowded tables close to the kitchen, that's where he spots the emperor's older brother from afar. He is sitting amongst a group of battle-hardened men he'd never seen before. Surprisingly, Cooler looks back at him for a few seconds before losing interest. "Let's go." Cell says after noticing Freeza finishing up his last morsel. They make their way back towards their cell block, walking past security officers that are carefully monitoring their every movement. Cell feels a presence barreling close behind them, he looks over his shoulder to see that it's once again Freeza's intrusive older brother. Cooler lays his hand on Cell's shoulder, slightly panting from the short jog.

"Refrain from physical contact, please! Head back to your pod!" One of the correctional officers warns.

Cooler sucks his teeth at them and then proceeds to relay a message to Cell. "If you're ready to have some fun, meet me for dinner tonight." Cooler whispers

"I can't leave Freeza on his own. I mean...Look at him." Cell replies with a slight gesture towards the smaller Icejin.

"Don't worry, I'll have a group of my guys guard the runt."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, I have it all under control. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can move on to more pertinent matters."

Cell swallows his saliva before giving a reassuring head nod. "Ok...I'm down."

"Attaboy!" Cooler speedily ribs Cell in the side before breaking away from the two lovers.

"Is my brother making moves on you?" Freeza says.

Cell clenches up defensively. "What!? Of course not!"

"My apologies, I meant to say...Making moves to clear my name?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. He wants to meet me again for dinner tonight."

"What is with all the casual dining? I'm beginning to think that he is trying to put the moves on you just to get under my skin." Freeza stops walking and looks over at Cell before continuing to talk. "And what about me? Do you expect me to dine alone with advanced muscle atrophy and convexed hips?"

"Your brother said he'd have his men watch over you until we're done with our private meeting."

Freeza grabs onto Cell's arm and looks into his eyes with a sense of insurmountable dread."What if they try to assault me? What then?! Are you willing to just serve me up on a platter to a pack of dullard wolves that easily?! Am I not worth a damn to you!?"

"If they try anything, I'll break every bone in their god damn face. I don't even care if they add more years onto my sentence."

"You sure know how to lull me into a false sense of security," Freeza says as he grabs onto Cell's arm and rests his head against it.

"But you still haven't told me what I get in return."

"Don't play coy, you know your reward is preordained."

"Nice! I'll get a little consolation prize for my troubles. Hopefully, my ass won't hurt too much afterward." Cell muses to himself. Soon as dinner is called, the two rush out of there room to get ahead start on the night's events. The villainous duo waits patiently in their seats for the slightest signal from Cooler. Suddenly, a man from Cooler's camp gets up, he walks up to Freeza and flashes some commissary snacks at him instantly getting his attention. Cell grabs hold of Freeza's arm before he can get far. "Be careful.." They both nod and Cell lets go. The diminutive lizard is lured to the other table with the men, and a minute later his older brother approaches Cell.

Cooler points his finger towards the kitchen behind him and they both make the short trip to the back unabated. They once again enter the maintenance closet that seems to have been left untouched since their last rendezvous. Once inside, the older Icejin instantly starts disrobing, prompting apprehension from the anxious android.

"Can we talk first!?" Cell exclaims.

"Talk is cheap!" Cooler growls as he reaches for Cell's jumpsuit collar.

"Yeah, well my asshole isn't!" Cell rebuffs. Cooler lets go of the anxious insect's collar. "Did you bring any...Preparatory items?" Cell mutters trepidly.

"Well of course! I'm fully aware that not all of us are blessed with self-lubrication like myself." Cooler pulls out a small tube of vaseline and shows it to Cell. Cell winces but sucks up his inner feelings, instead, thinking about the prospect of a reprieve for his lover.

"Ok... So, I guess I'll undress now."

"Say it with more enthusiasm!" Cooler gloats. Cell starts to slowly remove his uniform to the delight of the other man, who promptly follows suit. After they're done undressing, they stand naked in front of each other, their unassuming anatomy tucking away amorous secrets.

"I'm not sure how I should position myself?" Cell ask 

"On your back, your belly, I can fuck you against the wall... I don't care." Cooler rebukes with a hint of aggression in his voice.

Despite the lizard man's smaller stature, the tone of authority in his voice causes Cell to buckle under the weight of his desires. Cell rummages through the most ergonomic way to approach the situation, ultimately deciding that kneeling on all fours would best suit him. He gets down on his hands and knees, knowing it's the best way he can avoid looking directly at him during the act. "I feel like an utter fool right now! I can't believe I'm allowing this guy to give me a rectal exam." Cell thinks.

"You're eager, aren't you? We aren't getting straight to business just yet, you still have to get me off first." Cooler demands. Cooler walks around Cell so that his smooth crotch is in his face." This will work just fine." The android watches closely as the Icejin's right hand wander under the base of his tail. He starts to rub on a sheath protrusion at the far end of his cloaca, stimulating a sticky, blue, slug-like appendage to slither out. The set up seems entirely backward, with the penis so far back that it would require additional length just to reach the front of the groin.

"If he's anything like Freeza, It'll be too small to do much harm." Cell muses to himself. All of a sudden, Cell gets the shock of his life as the appendage continues to unfurl before finally resting at the purple Icejin's knees. A mix of horror and intrigue is etched on Cell's face while observing as it wraps around Cooler's leg like a snake slithering down a tree. "Was Freeza hiding all that from me?!" Cell thinks as beads of sweat cascade down the side of his face.

"You look despondent. I'm sure my brother doesn't measure up to me, so feel fortunate in that you're about to be treated to the truest experience of my race." Cooler reaches down and grazes the side of Cell's face causing the android to blush momentarily. Cell's attention is inevitably put back on the Icejin's prehensile penis, which seems to have a mind of its own, going from flaccid to hard on a dime. Without a moment's notice, the appendage swings upward towards Cell's lips, instantly locking in a hardened erect posture. Cooler playfully swings it back and forth between his legs like a pendulum in a taunting manner, before the android gets fed up and grabs hold of it. Cell starts to stroke the penis, no wider than a large carrot. Prompted by a few moans Cooler let's escape, Cell goes in with his mouth, ferociously sucking up and down whatever he can take in. The texture feels sticky and slimy, and when mixed with saliva even more viscous. Inside Cell's mouth, a struggle emerges when Cooler retracts his muscle control allowing the penis to wriggle around and even wrap around the android's tongue. "What's wrong? You look like you're gagging down there." Cooler laughs.

Despite all the sexual domination that Freeza had subjected him to, he has never felt more demeaned and demoralized as he does at this moment. The cheeky grin and the flippant chuckles, very reminiscent of gestures he'd normally partake in himself. Witnessing that Cooler is distracted by his over-inflated ego, he takes that moment to grab Cooler by the shins, he then proceeds to lift him before lowering him onto his back. "W-What the hell are you doing, Scarab?!" The lizard kicks his feet haphazardly trying to free himself from Cell's clutches but to no avail. Cell spreads the lizard's legs open while continuing to suck him off. The Android uses his new positioning to rub his hands over the Icejin's exposed pussy just adjacent to the prehensile member. Despite Cooler's initial apprehension, he grabs the back of Cell's crown and pulls him in closer, letting him further deep throat. "Damn it, Scarab! Ahhhhhh!" The android smothers Cooler's dick with his mouth while spontaneously fingering his wet pussy nearly taking the lizard over the edge. "Ahhhhhh...Ahhhh!!! You're rapacious, but you're not going to get the best of me!" He pushes Cell away, breaking up the messy blowjob. Cooler looks in disgust as the Andriod licks the fluids from his mouth and fingers, his breath still taking a while to catch up with him." Stay right there!" Cooler commands as he positions himself behind Cell.

Cell takes a deep breath, hoping that his horniness will dull any pain he might have from receiving Cooler's sizable endowment. He senses Cooler grabbing onto his backside, using his fingers to carefully look for any possible openings. He runs his hands along a narrow crevice going down the lumbar area. Using one of his fingers, he peels back the soft plated exoskeleton revealing a lavender dermal layer. The lizard traces his finger down the trail before pinpointing a spot that makes Cell's eyes open up wide. Freeza's older brothers start to laugh before finally simmering down. "Hahahahahaha! I'm sorry, but I don't know how this is going to feasibly work." Cooler teases

"Thank god!" Cell whispers with a deep sigh of relief. 

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to try!" He proudly announces, to the android's chagrin. Cooler grabs his lube and swabs jell around the small hole and also rubs some on his own shaft in preparation. Cooler places his pubic bone against his backside in a mounting position. He attempts to utilize the malleability of his penis to enter the small hole, probing and prodding at the thing, but it doesn't want to expand. He even tries to finger the asshole open, but it stubbornly doesn't budge an inch."Ugh! You've got to be kidding me! You've got one tight ass." Cell starts to cackle, that's until he feels the irritable lizard's hand wander further up his back before reaching his birthing tube. "Oh!? What is this?"

"It's a vestigial tail that now serves as a birth canal of sorts."

"That's a fancy way of saying pussy." Cooler mocks as he clumsily climbs atop of Cell's back like a jockey.

Cell flattens himself to the ground and gets in a more comfortable as he detects the lizard's cold digits rubbing around the interior of his tail hole, the sensitivity of the area instantly striking him. The android's breathing heavies the more his area is fondled, sparking curiosity in the Icejin. Cooler gets into place awkwardly on Cell's back, and proceeds entering the tail hole with his dick. He vigorously humps hard, unwilling to hold back despite his hands digging deep into the android's shoulders. Cooler gets more excited as Cell's body responds by contracting itself around his hard cock making, for an even tighter fit. "You've got the best pussy I've had in a while, Scarab. How are you feeling?"

"I-It...F-Feels...Good..." Cell says as he fights hard to withhold all the emotions welling up within him for the first time. Something just erupts inside of him, like a female insect being courted by a male of her species for just one mating season before they inevitably die. He's is well aware that he's a one of a kind being, but the sexual organ on his back is telling him otherwise. "This isn't like me...Why do I feel so eager to let this man fuck me without care? I even kind of like it!" Cell thinks to himself as the Icejin continues to ravage his tight tail hole.

"This is such a unique and thrilling experience that you are sharing with me, Scarab. To think that only I have indulged in such a magnificent secret."

He is grossed out, but equally grateful for all the attention being lavished on his birthing organ, a part of him that has been ignored by his soulmate. Despite the excitement, Cell takes notice that his penis hasn't even attempted to emerge giving him a slight twinge of worry. He lays still, hoping that the Icejin would just finish up already and rid him of his conflicting feelings. He closes his eyes and he feels Cooler's dick form a knot at the base that gradually moves upwards to the tip causing a visible bulge to form underneath the birthing tube. Cell covers up his mouth to muffle out the embarrassing noises he's making from the bizarre sensation of it rippling up his back. Once the engorgement reaches the Icejin's tip, he does one last thrust, emptying his seminal fluids into Cell, leaving some of the contents dripping down his back and leathery wings. Cell stares out in confusion, unsure if he should be joyous or concerned. Cooler rises off of Cell and to his great shock, wipes him down with a rag he grabbed off the shelf.

"Sorry if I was a little too rough, this was kind of a new experience for me as well," Cooler says as he extends a hand to Cell. The android accepts the helping hand and rises to his wobbly feet."So, be honest... How was it?" Cooler says while looking unusually sheepish given his normally cool demeanor.

"I feel like I'm a slightly more cultured man, for the lack of better words." Cell chuckles.

"Good! I wasn't trying to break your spirit or anything, I just wanted to test your loyalty. I think we can have a splendid partnership with one another." Cell starts to open his mouth but Cooler quickly intercepts him. " I'm not trying to take you away from my little brother, although it would be best if you kept this a secret from the runt." Cell shakes his head in tacit agreement. "As I promised, I'll keep Freeza's true identity a guarded secret, you'll just have to come up with another name for him."

"Ok, so what's the more pertinent stuff you were rattling on about earlier?"

"Yes, that... Let's get ourselves dressed first, and then I'll let you in on a little secret of my own.


	7. There Is No Shame In Asking

Cooler motions for Cell to come closer." Rumor has it there's an old billy goat housed beneath the prison going by the name of Moro. He's said to be, not just thousands, but millions of years old. Some say he's a powerful sorcerer, and others, a former God of Destruction."

"A God Of Destruction?" Cell says curiously.

"Yes, it's highly possible that he was... I can only say it's a rumor because I've never seen the guy myself, what I can say for certain is that his power is very real. Upon my arrival to this shithole, the effects of the ki blockers on my body were unmerciful. I was comparatively weaker to the majority of prisoners and given my reputation outside of prison, especially vulnerable. Precipitously, I was relegated as the prison bitch to my celly at the time. He was your typical brutish buffoon that gets carte blanche around here. One night, while I was giving it up like a good little bitch, I'd decided to take matters into my own hands. While he was distracted I ensnared him with my tail and began strangling him. Usually, my assailants had no issue freeing themselves from my hold, but this time around he ceased movement. The next day, I was moved into solitary confinement for assaulting my cellmate. It turned out the rotten bastard survived, but luckily the rumor of me strangling my cellmate to death spread far and wide. After that night, I was made nobodies bitch ever again."

"Given your position now, I would have never assumed."

"Oh, but it gets better. While in solitary I began hearing the strange voice of an elderly man in my head, Initially, I thought that I was having a psychotic break down. The stranger's voice addressed himself as Moro. He went on to say that he'd been watching me closely and that he was the one who gave me the strength to strangle my celly that night. I was in shock and awe, It seemed almost too good to be true. He then went on to inform me that he was recruiting an army of inmates of high potential that could aid in a prison escape. He can only imbue us with about 5% of our overall strength, that's how I can tap into my 5th form, despite the ki blockers."

"Interesting... So, how do I get in on this?"

"I'm glad you are receptive, Scarab, because I think you'd make a valuable asset to our endeavors. The fact that you bested me in an arm-wrestling match more than solidified your potential in my eyes."

"You knew I threw the arm wrestling match?"

"Of course, but I still have my pride you know."The two men collectively laugh at the instance of brevity between them." Let's go back to the cafeteria and I'll introduce you to the other recruits."

"Those rough-looking guys you were sitting with, right?"

"Yes, we have a few in every block of the prison, including the females." The two chat quietly with one another until they make it back to the main cafeteria. Once inside, the android's eyes immediately scan the table were he last saw Freeza sitting, to his great dismay, the table is unoccupied.

Cell turns to face Cooler, a look of sheer unbridled aggression in his eyes."Where is he?!" Cell snarls.

"How should I know?" Cooler explains with a flippant shoulder shrug.

"You said he'd be with your men! Don't play dumb! You know where they are!"

"Look I.." Cooler's statement is promptly cut off by a full contact punch to his face sending him nearly stumbling out of the cafeteria. Cooler struggles to grab on to some railings and wipes the blood off his bottom lip as he catches his bearings."If this fool had just taken one millisecond to observed his surroundings he'd notice that the entire cafeteria was vacant. "Cooler panics when he sees Cell rushing in on him at full speed. Cooler quickly transforms to prevent himself from being knocked over the rails. They lock hands in an immense struggle, with the lizard being keenly aware that he'd inevitably lose. "Look down there, Scarab!" Cell ignores Cooler and continues to push him against the edge of the railings.

A galactic patrol officer swiftly steps in to break up the squabble. "Hey!" He gets a quick death glare from the behemoth lizard and instantly backs off.

"Cell? Big brother?"

Cell suddenly breaks from his rage-induced assault and looks down the rail to see Freeza and Cooler's men in the common area of their pod watching tv. "What are you doing down there!?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Look!" Cooler points over to the empty cafeteria.

"I'm sorry for punching you. I just thought that something bad happened."

"None taken. I'm now more sure than ever that recruiting you is a good idea. That punch of yours nearly knocked my head off."

"Aye! You two, back to your cells! You're lucky I'm not going to discipline you both." The galactic patrol officer says.

"Well, you heard the man," Cooler says while he shrinks back down to his normal form."I wanted you to meet the other guys, but it looks like your little outburst put a damper on that plan. No worries though, we have all the time in the world for that." Cooler walks away back to his cell.

Cell cautiously enters his cell, still slightly worried over his fragile partner's safe return. His prayers are answered minutes later when the small lizard is dropped off by two of Cooler's guys." We must get together again sometime soon, boys." The two men give Cell a suspicious look before taking off for their cells.

"What was that all about?" Cell exclaims.

"Well, I could ask the same question about you and my brother. What was that little tussle up there all about?"

"It was just a simple misunderstanding."

"Over what, praytell? He didn't renege on his promise, did he? The lying cretin!"

"Of course not, stop worrying so much. Your name is cleared, we just have to think of something else to call you for now on."

"What?! No way! I refuse to forsake the name of the mighty emperor Freeza!"

"If we continue calling you Freeza that would make the entire point of keeping your identity a secret pointless. I know, let's just call you by your prisoner number. 134 is a very pretty name."Cell remarks.

"134!? I'm neither cattle nor a mass-produced piece of machinery! How about Frieza, with an I instead?"

"They're both pronounced the same... I'll just give you some time to think it over." Cell sees Freeza jaunt over to the bed, he walks delicately on the tips of his three toes as though trying to mask his footsteps. "How was dinner? Cooler's guys didn't try anything funny with you while I was gone, did they?"

"Quite the opposite. I was treated to the most delectable lobster imaginable, whilst being serenaded by a rather rotund gentleman with the voice of an angel. Later on, they procured commissary snacks for me, then we sat down in the common area and played solitaire... Well, more like they played solitaire, I find such activities to be rather droll in all honesty. Unfortunately, the conversation was severely lacking given that they are of low stock. Their criminal offenses are somehow more laughable than Cooler's even."

"Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt. We don't exactly know what he was charged with." Cell rebukes.

"Fair enough, but let's be honest with ourselves, we both know it doesn't supersede mine. I committed the grandest coup that universe 7 has seen. You see, bugboy, my brother will never be capable of living up to the family name, it's simply an impossible task for him. Admittedly I do have the slightest modicum of pity for him in the way a half-blooded sibling could, but even that is negligible ."

"Half-sibling? Oh, I see. So King Cold sired him with another member of your species rather than parthenogenetically?"

"Some centuries ago, my dolt of a father had a secretive affair with a man of common pedigree, my brother was the result of that abominable union. Essentially, my brother is a derelict bastard, produced in a time of weakness for my father. I, on the other hand, am an improvement on father's mutant genes, and while despite being technically a clone, I too express my unique mutations."

"Gosh, it's no wonder the guy has such a complex, but now I don't feel so deprived not having his cells, considering you and your father are the pinnacle of your race and all."

"Yes, and that's why he'd never tell anyone that the true reason why he was left unbetrothed for nearly 200 years. He likes to blame father's outlook on empirical expansion, but the truth is far more unkind to him. He had to work for everything he had, I didn't. I am the superior, more efficient option and thus the future of our race."

"Let me get this straight... Your planning on repopulating your entire species with just your genetic material alone? It looks to me like you have a lot of egg-laying to do, I wouldn't mind lending a hand with that." Cell snickers.

"Oh, please, of course, it won't be done in the old fashion way. I, along with the purebred of my family line will be cloned, not Cooler, of course. His blood is tainted with that of common trash. Within 3,384 years, my true vision for my people will be made manifest." Freeza says with a huge demented smile on his face. He lays down on the bed, small gitty laughter escaping his closed mouth.

"You're such a scumbag." Cell remarks.

"I wouldn't expect a simpleton like you to appreciate progress, but I do know something you would appreciate." Freeza crawls on the bed seductively, he raises his tail presenting his rear end to the insect.

The android makes a hasty dash over to the bed without a single word needing to be exchanged. Cell runs his face up against the emperor's soft ass, hungrily clawing at the jumpsuit ready to rip it to tatters. Freeza's tail lassos around Cell's neck to prevent him from tearing an embarrassing hole in the seat of his pants. "Learn to unwrap your gifts with care so that you may not ruin the precious contents inside." Freeza hisses. He let's go of Cell's neck allowing for the insect to reach around and unzip his jumpsuit. He wastes no time and starts to pull the sleeves down with the assistance of the lackadaisical emperor. The Icejin takes over once reaching the tail, slithering it out of the tail hole with ease. Once the annoying outfit is removed, Cell is treated to an up-close view of his prize. He buries his face in freeza's soft ass like food. He licks every surface of the pale lizard's behind, much to the delight of his ingratiated partner. The moment is unexpectedly ruined soon as Freeza remembers the lack of privacy he is currently subject to. The frightened Icejin grabs hold of a blanket to cover up his shame and cower against the wall of his bunk.

"Did I do something to make you feel, uncomfortable? " Freeza points up to the camera at the other side of the room, instantly jogging his memory back. "That's it! I'm smashing all of those security cameras!"

"No, you brainless troglodyte! Get over here and lay down on this bed, now!" Freeza scorns. As usual, Cell complies without much pushback. He displaces his wings to make it a little more comfortable laying on his back. Freeza covers him with a blanket leaving the slightly confused insect in literal darkness. The next thing moment he finds his face being smothered by Freeza's ass. Cell grabs on and starts rimming the horizontal slit of his partner's cloaca. His nimble tongue grazes along the inconspicuous fold of skin that to the untrained eye would resemble any of the multitudes of small creases on his tail. Cell eventually uses his fingers to pry open the multi-purpose organ, lapping up the wet insides as it coats his lips.

"I almost forgot how good you tasted."Cell coos. Freeza moans much to the delight of the android, further encouraging him to press on, a bit, but before he can continue, Freeza switches positions on him.

"Awww, have I deprived the little honey bee of his sweet nectar?" Cell shakes his head meekly, his face still humorously peaking out from under the blanket. "Well to bad, because I've been deprived of your stinger for far too long as well." The android props himself up as much as he possibly can, given the confining placement of his wings. Freeza straddles Cell's lap prompting the android to grab hold of his waist. The emperor gives his partner a little dance while unzipping the front of Cell's jumpsuit, it was as though he's the androids own private stripper. Unable to take the build-up any longer, he guides the lizard down onto his throbbing cock and begins fucking him in the cowgirl position. Freeza pushes back against Cell's chest, indicating that he'll take over from there. Cell just lays back and enjoys the show as his partner uses his rhythmic technique on his dick. As they progress further into the act, the sheets start to go get steamy, they both wish they could rip them from their bodies but ultimately prefer to keep the nature of their activity private. Freeza starts to lose grasp of his once eloquent rhythm, and he feverishly reaches over grasping Cell's back tightly, It is then that Cell feels the unspeakable. Freeza's hand grazes against his sensitive back organ, causing him to momentarily pause. Just as quickly, Freeza removes his hands and instead uses them to stabilize himself on Cell's lap.

"Aaaaaahhh, Ahhhh, mmm mmmm, Yes! Oh, oh, oh! You're not helping much...Ahhhh, ah!" Frieza says amidst his moans.

"He really seems to be enjoying himself more than usual. If he continued to play my back, I'd be making similar noises."Cell thinks to himself.

Cell suddenly snaps back into reality when he hears Freeza erupt into a euphoric howl of ecstasy from an intense orgasm kicking in. "Ahhhahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"It is soon followed by all too familiar dampness around the base of his cock. The bio-android isn't the most discrete with his excess of bodily fluids, but Icejin pussys certainly are no strangers to messiness. After he finishes, Freeza scampers away to the toilet. Cell gets an unpleasant earful of what sounds like someone urinating a gallon of liquid. He flushes the toilet and rushes back over to the bedside.

"My apologies. I blocked off my cervix so that your seminal fluids wouldn't reach my uterus. That was me dumping it out so as not to sully the bed sheets."

"Is that it!?"Cell exclaims with a very serious look on his face.

Freeza smacks him in the face with a pillow "What do you mean, is that it!? You appear to be finished yourself."

Cell looks down and notices his erection is completely gone. He doesn't even remember cumming, but despite that, he's content that he was able to satisfy his partner at least.

Freeza lays a kiss on Cell's lips before staring at him uncomfortably for a few seconds."What's that look for?"

"You flinched a bit during fornication when I touched that appendage on your back."

Cell starts to blush, using his hand to mask his embarrassment. "I think you're mistaken."

"Oh, really now?" Freeza reaches over and sticks his index finger up the hole and rubs it around causing Cell to grunt. "Ohhohohohoh! So this is why you were giving me the third-degree over bottoming? I see now."

"N-no! I'm sure that was regarding another area that shall not be named."

"Your arse? The thought of anything larger than a piece of thread going up there is quite frankly, Jocose."

"Ok, ok... You don't have to rub it in you know."

"Just be more concise about your desires for once. You can't just grunt like a caveman and expect me to decipher your non-speech."

Cell crosses his arms and disengages eye contact."Ok, fine... You got me! I want you to... Top me."

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Freeza steps over Cell and sits at the edge of the bed. He looks upwards at the security cameras monitoring their activity. "It's been a while since I've done something like this, I just need a moment to prepare myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Frieza with an I thing was just a little joke I made over the different spellings of Freeza's name. I personally choose to go with "Freeza" since that is the official Japanese English spelling of his name. Frieza, is the official English dub version of his name. Pretty much every spelling of his name is correct and it is more or less region-specific. So Freeza, Frieza, and yes, even Freezer are all acceptable spellings of his name.


	8. I'm Cooler Than You

Freeza stares up at the camera, his eyes not breaking contact until he feels his partner's rough hand lay on his shoulder. "If you're not comfortable with this, you don't have to go through with it." Cell coos.

In true Freeza fashion, he slaps the insect's hand away and then turns around to face him directly. "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for myself." Freeza shifts his head over to the side quickly, opting to stare at the wall as he continues to talk." You were right before. I've dominated you in many other ways sexually, what difference does it make? Either way, I'm still crushing your manhood under my foot."

"I just thought you were concerned with being... Please don't take my words the wrong way, but...Ladylike."

Freeza opens his mouth slightly in away giving off a sense of shock and confusion. "It'll still be ladylike if that's what you so desire," Freeza replies.

Cell smirks, he then leans in and plants a soft kiss on Freeza's dark lips. "Alright then! Fuck me like one of those demure women of your race would."

"That's no fun, I want you to actually feel it. Now, asume the position so that I may proceed."Freeza commands.

Cell shifts over on his stomach, a feeling of giddiness overtaking his innermost thoughts. The android feels the small Icejin climb atop his wings, sitting down on them like you would a saddle. The nervous tyrant takes a deep breath to prepare himself. "Do you need any help up there?"Cell says in response.

"If I did, I would have asked!" Freeza hisses. The Icejin goes ahead and sticks his right index finger into the tail hole, carefully circling around its interior slowly in a counterclockwise motion. Without warning, Freeza's finger is caught in the organ as it constricts around the hapless digit like a mousetrap. "What in the hell!?!!" Freeza yelps. He frantically places his foot against the large bug's wings in an attempt to pull himself from its clutches."HEY!" Freeza stomps his foot multiple times against the bugs hard plated wings to get a response.

"Huh!?" Cell raises himself abruptly only to see Freeza crumpled up against the wall of the bunk behind him.

The angry emperor crawls back over to the befuddled Andriod and stomps back down on his back. "You're beginning to test my patience right now, you maggot! I'm going to make you hurt worse then you ever have before!"

Cell happily shakes his head, his excitement brimming over onto his facial expressions. Freeza reaches back to coax his flexible penis out of his cloaca cavity. The sticky appendage wriggles against Cell's wings as it emerges. The Icejin does a few unenthusiastic tugs on his dick to get it more excited, but it refuses to become erect for him."I must still be able to do just this one, simple, primitive act, right? The females of my race have the same genitalia, but they are far too impotent to carry through with mounting, that's the clear difference between them and me!" Freeza thinks while trying his absolute hardest to make his limp noodle of a penis hard. He tepidly places it at the entrance of Cell's hole, where it then enters and squirms around haphazardly like a worm entering its borrow. The sensation elicits small bouts of laughter from his partner."What! Is he...laughing at me!?" He thinks to himself. "W-whats so funny!?" Freeza interrogates.

"I'm sorry, that kind of tickles." Cell giggles.

Freeza lets out a long sigh and quickly ceases his attempted mounting. He removes himself from his lover and goes back to sitting on the edge of the bed once more."It has become clear to me now that I am physically incapable of pleasuring you in such a fashion. I've since strayed too far from whatever modicum of maleness I had."

"You're not making any sense. You told me that you had very little interest in topping before. So what exactly has changed?"

"That is true, but I still had the capability of doing so if I so pleased."

"Nonsense! I'm sure there are plenty of guys that have difficulties performing, not that I can sympathize."

"In spite of the fact that I am currently unable to uphold manhood in it's most basal of ways possible, you still consider me to be a man?"

"I mean, why not? You're talking to a guy with a pocket pussy on his back. You at least see yourself as a man, right?" Cell asks.

"That's just it... I really don't know anymore. I thought I had it all figured out for myself during my adolescence, and then all this mess happened."

"Your brother, he has a pussy too and that hasn't made him feel any less of the man. N-Not that I have first-hand experience with him or anything, I'm just going off of the data you've given me about your race."

"I will give Cooler one thing...He never had to go through his life with the awareness that he's a runt, a biological underclass! I've only ever told my Berryblue this, but... If not for meeting you in Hell that day, my first wish on the Dragonballs would have been to grow by 5cm."

"Your Berryblue... And why only 5cm when your second form is even taller than me? It's a good thing I was around to stop you from making such an asinine wish." Cell chuckles.

"I'll have you know that Berryblue was a strong female influence in my life, and was my nanny when I was just a little boy. I routinely confided in her my deepest insecurities. She was one of the individuals in my life that made me feel... Ugh! I am incapable of uttering those words without barfing!"

"Awwww! So she's like your mommy? Glad I never had one of those, that still doesn't explain the 5cm though."

"Because everyone would become too suspicious of my spontaneous growth spurt! I want the perception to be that I'm still within my species natural maturation cycle. Using my second form would be pointless as it does not reflect who I truly am. Let me put it this way. I've only witnessed my father in his true form once, and he was taller than my older brother, so even outside of his suppressed form, he is still imposing. I, on the other hand, don't have such luxuries afforded to me."

"When I first met you I would have never suspected that you were so insecure given your data and legacy. You'd think that despite your stunted height, the great power you had at birth would counteract all that superfluous diffidence"

"One would think a lot of things, Bugboy. So tell me... Has this revelation desecrated a hero figure in your eyes?"

"A hero figure?Psshhhh... Don't make me laugh," Cell starts to straighten up the sheets before patting it down with his hand. "Time for some shut-eye. The quicker we rest, the quicker we can get through our 230-year sentence." Freeza rolls his eyes as he quickly redresses and then tucks himself within the cavity between Cell's warm body and sheltering arms. "Haha! Five centimeters!"

Freeza reaches back and slaps him in the face, "Will you be quiet!"

The next morning, Cell is greeted by an awkward jostling of his body. Upon opening his eyes, he sees Cooler staring back at him."Wakey, wakey, Casanova!"Cooler teases.

Cell rubs his eyes, a dazed look with dribbles of saliva trailing down his lower lip."What are you doing in our cell?"

"Don't worry about it, the officers are busy monitoring the morning shower rush at the moment."

Freeza raises his head from under Cell's perfectly chiseled chin, giving the insect a surprise uppercut to the jaw. "We're permitted to shower today? Cell and I were only allowed to do so every other day."

"Oh, I keep forgetting that you two were kept in a sealed box for the last two years." Cooler responds.

Suddenly, a large muscular man walks in. He has light blue skin, no nose and the dark hairstyle of a delinquent. "You ready yet, Cooler?"

"In a moment, Saganbo." Cooler responds.

"Well make it quick, aye. The boys are getting restless out here." Sanaganbo replies.

"You heard, em! Let's get a move on, Scarab! Time to have a little meeting in my room during breakfast."

Cell hits his head as usual on the top bunk before stumbling sluggishly to his feet, before he can get far, Freeza grabs him by the wrist."Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"Oh, no you aren't, pipsqueak! You're not cool enough to hang out with us!" Cooler mocks.

"Not, cool enough?!" Freeza looks over at Saganbo who is still waiting impatiently at the door. "I'm sure you beg to differ with him, Saganbo?"

"You're Cooler's little brother, Freeza, was it? I've vaguely heard of you outside of these walls, but since I'm from the southern quadrant word of you're tyranny hasn't reached many of us. I'll just say that there are other activities I wouldn't mind doing with you outside of talking, but beyond that, you're pretty lame.

"I am deeply offended by your sudden betrayal, Saganbo... And Cooler! Why does he know my identity?! You lying prick, you didn't uphold your promise in the slightest!"

"Saganbo is my cellmate, and he knew long before any "promises" were made. I was the one that told him to keep it between us from the start. Either way, you're cramping our style."

Cell stands up to Freeza's older brother with a serious look in his eyes. "Cooler, I can't just leave him on his own. You know that."

"Why, not? The runt can stay in during breakfast, he'll be fine in here where there are guards around."

"He's going to get hungry and bored...Why not let one of your guys guard him again like last time?"

"That was a one time deal to get you on our side, Scarab. My men are not a special security force for that weakling. If my men take favors from him it's up to them, but do understand that, I am not my brother's keeper!" Cooler exclaims

"That much is clear." Cell mumbles

Cooler first points to Freeza on the bed and then out towards the cell door."You have to choose, Scarab. His safety, or our freedom."

Cell turns around to face Freeza on the bed. He can tell that Freeza is visibly angry, from the large veins rippling over his forehead "Look, I need to meet with these guys to plot our escape. It's up to you. Do you want me to join you for breakfast, or talk with them?" They can hear the two men snickering in the background as the lizard holds his silence for what feels like forever.

Eventually, he speaks up."I'm a man. I'll be fine on my own."Freeza proclaims

Cell raises a suspicious eyebrow at him, unsure how to respond to a statement that contradicted their earlier conversation. "Alright, stay here if you don't feel comfortable venturing out, I'll be right back." Cooler pats Cell on the back and glares at his little brother with a look of scorn. The small lizard watches as the two men vacate the cell leaving him alone in a room where any inmate or guard could barge in at any moment. "What is there left to do now?" He thinks.


	9. What's Your Name?

"I am incensed! Does that reprobate expect for me to wait on him patiently like a doting wife?! Well, he has another thing coming!" Freeza steps off his bed slowly and tippy toes towards the open entrance of his cell. He peers out to see if there are any shady passersby. "I'm most certainly not taking a shower alone, but, I should be ok getting breakfast as long as I'm discrete. The last time I did there was a plethora of kindly brutes eager to court me." Freeza takes one step outside of his cell but suddenly freezes in place, his foot feeling like weights have been strapped to them. "B-but I'm not a man, I can't do this on my own!" The emperor quickly snaps out of his dismissive thoughts."No, not after all I've accomplished in life. Of course, I am a man! Only a man can do what I've done... or so I've been lead to believe. "

Freeza takes a deep breath before taking his first steps outside of his cold jail cell, he scampers out in a sporadic burst, hugging the walls as he does. He combs the area with his keen lizard eyes for any impending threats before choosing to proceed further. Unfortunately for the nervous lizard, his erratic behavior doesn't go unnoticed. "Hey, number 134! Are you alright over there? Do you need to be escorted to the cafeteria?"A concerned galactic patrol officer says.

Freeza waves his hand dismissively at the officer, "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright, just be careful." The officer says returning a smile.

Freeza clenches his teeth at the odd pleasantness coming from one of his captors. He eventually makes it into the cafeteria and gives a most earned sigh of relief. Just as he does every morning now, he waits in the back of the line, this time without his protective partner beside him. He eventually grabs his food and sits down in his normal spot along with Saturday's morning slop. He waits around patiently for any potential suitors to replace his gross food with gourmet, but he is left disappointed.

"How's it going! You're Scarab's wife, aren't you?"

Freeza looks over his shoulder to see a large panda-like man walking over to his table with his tray filled with an ungodly amount of food. The tyrant instantly recognizes him, making him eager to spark up a conversation. "Why yes, and you sang to me the other day with your heavenly voice."

The other inmate takes a seat across from him, just as he does, the Icejin gets a shock when he sees a thinner, green figure slightly obscured behind the larger man. The long-haired, effeminate man sits down beside to the Rubenesque man, his aquamarine hair flowing down against his shoulders as he tirelessly brushes at it. Freeza is instantly smitten by the man's looks, giving him a nostalgia for his former close confidant, Zarbon. "*Sigh* I've always had a soft spot for the pretty boys, much to my detriment." Freeza swoons to himself. "May I ask, who is that?" Freeza says with curiosity.

"My bad, I should have introduced myself before. My name is Yunba, and this primadonna right here is Yuzun, he's my cellmate." Yunba says as he lays his hand on the well-quaffed man's shoulder.

"Don't remind me." Yuzun hisses. He quickly goes back to tending to his mane completely ignoring the other two at the table.

The Bearman and Freeza return to their plates, an awkward silence permeating their table until the pretty boy speaks."You've caught someone's eye, but I'm afraid he's too shy to approach you at the moment. If I can remember he's a rather tall scaly gentleman who has the unfortunate smell of artichokes."

"An Artichocian? I'm sorry but I refuse to barter with the likes of them. One gave me a fleck of foliage just the other day, but that's far as I'm willing to interact with them."

"What a pity. He is one who has the resources behind him, I can attest to that much" Yuzun replies.

"If he so desires to worship me on his own accord, then I will not protest. I'd be inclined to do the same if I was unfortunate enough to be born of his kind, but, if he expects anything more than a favorable glance, he's sadly mistaken. "

"I'm afraid the boys don't give the goods up for free, you gotta work for it. That's just how it goes for us delicate flowers behind barbed wire. That's why we need to stick together." Yuzon rebuts.

"I agree, we must maintain benevolence amongst each other." Freeza takes a spoonful of a yellow pudding-like food up to his mouth but accidentally drops some on his jumpsuit. "How unrefined of me!" Freeza reaches for a napkin and proceeds to wipe the mess from himself.

"You do have a white tank top, right?" Yuzun ask out of curiosity.

"Yes, I do, but I avoid wearing it a lot of the time. The rough material irritates my skin."

"If I were you I'd start wearing that, and tie the rest of that baggy thing around your waist as I do. You'll draw a lot more attention from the boys in here."

"That is quite the opposite of what I want, thank you." To Freeza's shock, the man reaches over and unzips the top of the emperor's jumpsuit so it opens around his chest.

"That's much better. Your entire outfit is rather large for you though, I'd suggest asking for a more fitting size...Oh! And rolling up those sleeves might help as well." Yuzun says.

"By the way, we've been talking to you all this time but never got your name." Yunba says while chewing his food.

"Please, excuse my ill manner. I am the great and mighty Lord Free..." Freeza stops himself as the two prisoners awkwardly stare back at him. Despite his near blunder, he properly course corrects his prior statement." Frieda. Y-yes, that is my name, Frieda, and I was held captive by the Mighty Lord Freeza after he enslaved my people and forced us to perform hard labor for his illustrious Freeza force. Despite his occupation of my home planet, we've progressed greatly as a species thanks to him." Freeza says with an insincere smile.

"Very relatable," Yuzun says while looking into a compact mirror. He promptly closes the mirror and turns his attention back to Freeza."Well, Frieda... If you aren't looking for advice on getting guys, at least let me lead you a hand on keeping one." Yuzun reaches out to Freeza causing the emperor to blush a little at the gesture. He finally accepts allowing himself to rise from his seat. "We'll go back to your place, Frieda, if that's ok with you? Come on, Yunba!"

"Right!" Yunba scarfs down the remainder of his food, and the three head out of the cafeteria to Freeza's cell before social hour's end.

Meanwhile, in Cooler's cell, Saganbo, Cell, and Cooler wait around for another inmate to join them. "My apologies for the rushed acquaintances, Scarab, "Cooler says.

"Yeah, the other guys got impatient, especially Yunba. You're not going to keep him away from food for very long, "Saganbo says.

"So, who exactly are we waiting for?" Cell asks

"His name is Seven-Three. He's a super-advanced android and a part of my Galactic Bandits Brigade. He was actually the one to alert me of Moro's presence within the prison." Saganbo explains.

Cell rubs under his chin, "An Andriod you say? I wouldn't mind meeting this particular fellow. Biological or mechanic?"

"Beats me, I've never been under his hood if you get my drift, "Saganbo replies

"Oh, pleases! Whose hood haven't you been under?" Cooler responds with a playful shove.

"That's none of your business, but keep playing around like that, and I'll be under yours in a second flat." Saganbo lays his hand on Cooler's ass and the two start to kiss in front of Cell, who unfortunately has to watch uncomfortably like a third wheel.

Cell feels a bead of sweat from against his temple, a cool rush of anxiousness dosing his nerve endings. The android balls his fist up."Why do I have such a strong urge to punch this guy in the mouth? A-Am I jealous? But why?! They're cellmates, after all, I'm sure this is just how they pass the time."Cell thinks to himself as he finally lets his hands rest at his side.

Cooler looks over at Cell who is still standing next to the door. "What's the matter? You jealous or something?"

"Of course not... I have a bitch already, remember?"

"There is no bitch in the equation, we just happen to like each others company every once in a while. Is that a crime?" Cooler exclaims.

"This guy looked like he wanted to punch my face in, you must have turned him out something good," Saganbo says with a laugh.

Cell lays his palm against his forehead. "If I would have known beforehand that I'd be attending the roast of Perfect Cell, I would have skipped the invitation."

Cooler wraps an arm around Cell's neck and proceeds to walk him towards his bunk. "Get a sense of humor, you overgrown Goliek. You know we're just joking with you."

"So why exactly do you need me here?" Cell inquires.

"For the exchange of energy to work, we must first get you in contact with Moro himself. The issue is, that Moro's ability to sense energy around the prison is limited due in part to the blockers. Since he has already made contact with me, he'll have an easier time communicating with you within the same area. Once Seven-Three confirms he's alerted Moro, contact can begin." Cooler explains as he and Saganbo keep a vigilant eye out for their partner.

Just after the exposition is relayed to Cell, a tall, purple figure emerges. He has dark soulless scleras, horns on both sides of his head, and three gemstone protrusions on his forehead resembling compound eyes."The Blue Billy Goat has been roused." Seven-Three informs the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Frieda thing is another inside joke. I notice that sometimes when people try to type Frieza, they accidentally type out Frieda instead. It's happened to me on more than one occasion lol.


	10. Contact

"Nice work, Seven-three." Saganbo says.

The entire room turns to face Cell who stares right back at them with confusion. "Ok... What must I do now?"Cell asks.

Cooler steps up and grabs him by the hands looking deep into his eyes. The two share a glance. "What... Do you think I have cooties? After all we've done, you're scared over a little hand-holding?"

Cell looks to the side nervously before returning a glare. "No... It's just kinda, weird."

"Well, if I'm so intimidating, you can close your eyes. Moro will enter my thoughts first and then move onto you. I'll verbalize when he's ready to talk."

"All right." The android closes his eyes and Cooler does the same. While they're summoning Moro, Seven-three and Saganbo keep guard of the door.

Saganbo taps his foot impatiently while studying a pair of officers up the hall." What's taking the old goat so long? Social hour will be over soon, we don't have much time."

Seven-three Chimes in." I surmise that it's taking longer for him to reach Cooler due to the increased foot traffic during these hours. As Long as Scarab makes initial contact, he can take the conversation back to his room if need be "Seven-three explains.

After about six minutes of silence, Cooler eventually speaks up. "You're up, Scarab."

Suddenly, Cell hears a whispering voice in his voice."I've heard many great things about you." The withered voice says.

"The sentiment is mutual, Moro." Cell replies back.

"Your potential is unrivaled amongst my recruits; thus I feel you have the greatest potential to disobey me." The elderly man says.

"Not to toot my own horn, but you're not exactly wrong in your assessment. After all, I am the conglomeration of the universes finest handiwork."

"You are aware that if you stray from your mission, I will be left with no choice but to feast on your energy."

"That's no concern when you're an android with a limitless pool of energy."

"Even better, an everlasting meal. My hunger is never satiated" Moro responds. "That would explain why you were able to dispatch my strongest recruit, Cooler with ease. The ki signature of all the rest dithered while yours never completely flatlines. You have access to around 2 percent of your latent energy at any given moment, with an additional 5 percent you'll supersede even my own, given our current circumstances. Do you understand?" Moro says.

"Of course. I'm more than willing to uphold my side of the deal in exchange for 5 percent of my power."

"Wise choice..." Moro's disembodied voice replies.

Outside of Cell's inner dialogue with Moro, a violent change takes place within Cell's body. He begins to shake and convulse in a matter comparable to a seizure. The three prisoners look at each other befuddled for a few moments as they think if what to do next. "Don't let him fall, Cooler," Saganbo says.

Suddenly a loud thud permeates the room as the android's large body hits the cold concrete floor. Saganbo and Seven-three turn their attention to Cooler "What? You heard how loud that fall was, He's heavy."

"Yeah, which is exactly why we didn't want him to fall in the first place," Saganbo replies with frustration in his voice.

"We are currently in no danger," Seven-three informs after checking the hall for officers.

Cooler bends down and sits the unconscious insect against the bed."Snap out of it, Scarab." The Icejin says as he repeatedly slaps Cell in the face.

Cell scratches his head in a confused daze."What did I do now, babe?"

Cooler grabs Cell's collar and jostled him around. "Your power! Did Moro give you your powers!?"

The insect finally comes to and stares at his hands curiously."Oh, right! Sorry, I felt like a bolt of lightning struck me. It's been a while since I've had a substantial amount of ki flowing through my veins."

"Now that you have 5 percent of your energy, you should have access to weakened versions of your abilities. As you know, I can transform into a stronger form of myself. "

"And I have psychic abilities, "Saganbo says. He points his hand out towards a soda can on the sink causing it to wobble. Unimpressed, Cell does a quick slapping motion in the air causing the can to roll off the sink.

"No offense, Saganbo, but telekinesis isn't all that impressive, even I can do that." Cooler mocks.

"Yeah...well, at least it makes for good parlor tricks for commissary snacks," Saganbo responds.

Cell remains fixated on his hands." I now have 7 percent of my energy, that makes me stronger than any of these guys, possibly strong enough to be their leader." Cell thinks to himself.

"Hurry up, Scarab! Show us one of your special abilities!"Cooler impatiently demands.

Cell runs his finger under his chin and thinks up something he can show off to his gang mates. "I could attempt instantaneous movement. With that ability, I can teleport to any place in the universe instantly."

"You could teleport right out of this joint!" A wide-eyed Saganbo says. Seven-three stares at Cell for a few seconds before turning back towards the door.

"What about us? Can you only teleport yourself or multiple people at a time?" Cooler inquires.

"I can teleport anyone that's touching me." Just as he finishes his statement, Cooler and Saganbo rush over and grab his arm.

"Get off me! I need to test it out first! The Ki blockers are making it near impossible for me to pinpoint a specific area. If you're holding onto me and I accidentally teleport into the warden's office, then that's time in the hole for all of us."

"Just remember, not to betray Moro," Cooler says ominously.

"Pshh...Whatever!" Cell exclaims dismissively. The android put two fingers to his forehead and concentrates. He promptly disappears from the room, a disconcerting look visible on his face before he vanishes into thin air.

"He's gone!" Saganbo says. The two men search around the room confused, while Seven-three remains to guard the door.

Cooler taps Saganbo on the shoulder, pointing towards a solid brick wall."I think I found him." They look in horror when they see part of Cell's arm and leg sticking out through a wall. " It Looks like he got stuck within the wall somehow. I think he's dead." Cooler announces. The Icejin grabs the hand only too have it break off, causing him to jolt. The hand hits the floor, and they all look at each other with a sense of worry. A few seconds later, to their great shock, the shaken andriod reappears in front of them missing his hand. "What happened!?"

" I somehow got stuck within solid matter. The Ki blockers are making it difficult to ascertain general direction."

"That's a bummer... teleporting would have been more than useful."Cooler mumbles.

"Agreed." Cell replies. He casually extends his handles arm, forcing a new hand to emerged, covered in sticky mucus.

"W-what? My race doesn't have such capabilities!"

"I have Namekian within me as well...It's a long story." Cell says as he rushes out into the hallway. "I have to get back to my cell in time for lockdown. Let's meet up later." The android speed walks towards his cell, only slowing down when he notices Yunba exiting his room." What is that big oaf doing in my room?" He thinks suspiciously. "Hey, what are you doing here?!"

Yunba raises his hands up defensively. "Nothing was going on! I'm waiting on Yuzun."The two men watch as Yuzun exits the cell.

"Hi, Yuzun. What are you guys doing in our room?" Cell says.

"See for yourself," Yuzon says as he and his cellmate walk away.

Cell peaks into the room and sees Freeza standing there in his white tank that appears to be modified into a crop top, exposing his flat belly. His baggy orange jumpsuit now tied low around his waist. "So, what do you think? Is it too much?"

"You look ravishing." Cell says as he reaches down to grab the Icejin in his arms. "Awww, you made friends while I was gone."

Freeza hisses and blushes a nervously. "They were just showing me around... And besides, for my survival, I need to form alliances just like you have."

"That's understandable." Cell holds the fragile little Icejin close to his chest. "Just wait a little while longer. I promise we'll get out of here soon enough."


	11. Bundle Of Joy

Later that night, the two lovers cuddle with each other in their bunk, the dimmed hallway lights the only appreciable source of luminance. Cell and Freeza make do with what little shimmer is afforded to them, their keen, nocturnal eyes naturally suited to low light settings. Cell lays a smooch on Freeza's head as his hands creep up his flimsy tank top. The android caresses his partner's smooth belly, his grizzled fingers tracing down the crevasse beneath the Icejin's bosom stone.

The lizard lets out sporadic bouts of laughter promoting the insect to commence further agitating him."Would you stop playing around with my umbilical scar!"

"I can't help myself, your body is a work of fine art." After his remark, he relents tickling the irritated emperor. 

Freeza turns over to face Cell, grabbing the side of his face and pulling him in for a kiss. "You consider the flaws of a mortal body beautiful? Here I thought you had an eye for perfection."

"There's really nothing to have an eye for it when you've already achieved it. The perfect body, the perfect mind, the perfect wife."  
Freeza cuts Cell off by placing his finger over the confused android's lips."...Husband?"

"No, it's not that... I just don't feel like this counts as a marriage. I believe it should be legitimized before such titles are thrown around frivolously. "

"You're such a girl, leave it to you to care about such inanities. Fine... after we get out of this hellhole we'll finally make it official."

"Splendid! Simply, Splendid!" Freeza nuzzles up against Cell's soft chest. "By the way, my brother's not invited."

Cell shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think he would care, but I'll be sure to let him know."

"S-so how do you feel about my new look? It isn't too revealing is it?" Freeza says slyly. 

"Not really, the only thing revealing is how skinny your arms are. Are you sure you don't want to join your brother and me in the yard tomorrow? A little arm workout couldn't hurt?"

"No thanks, but watching you brutish males torture your bodies on my behalf sounds immensely appealing." There is a substantial long pause before Freeza continues to speak." Cell? Would you still be with me if I weren't pretty?"

"Hahahahahaha! Of course not!" Cell says with a chuckle. 

"Would you say that my brother is pretty?" Freeza inquires with his wide eyes locked firmly on the insects every move

Cell thinks long and hard before delivering what he deems a satisfactory response. "I'd consider him more handsome than anything. "

"Oh? So am I not handsome as well?"

"It's kinda hard to explain, but you're a little of both if that's even possible." Cell explains. The two villains smile at each other in a way that only their solitude could afford them. They lock lips and whisper their goodnights to one another. 

In the wee hours of the night, the emperor is awakened by his active bladder. "Damn, biological functions." Freeza wipes some of the crust from his eyes and makes a hasty retreat to the toilet. After he's done his business, he flushes and washes his hands per usual. Suddenly his sensitive eardrums pick up on something rustling amongst the sheets behind his sleeping partners back. The unwanted nuisance temporarily paralyzes Freeza until he recalls the insect's bizarre pennants for unconsciously birthing offspring. "It must be one of those irritating clones of his. I'd better wake him up to dispose of the little ankle bitter." The tyrant climbs back on the bunk and peers over Cell's body to get a better look. Cautiously, the lizard removes the thin white sheet from off the hidden creature. There isn't much light in the room, but Freeza nocturnal eyes can make out subtle hints of muted colors and silhouettes. The curiously familiar shape of the creature's head causes Freeza to reel back in horror before fainting on top of Cell.

Early the next morning, Cell attempts to wake Freeza up for breakfast. He shakes the lizard furiously but finds it difficult to rouse the Icejin from his impenetrable slumber. "Babe, wake up! It's time for breakfast, let's get a move on already."

Freeza's eyes slowly open up. He instinctively creeps back against the wall of the bed, his arms stretched out against it. After a few seconds of uncomfortable heavy breathing, the lizard leaps up and begins to rummage the bed, overturning the blankets and pillows."Where is it?!" Frieza angrily cries.

"Where is what?" Cell asks.

"Don't play coy with me, you know exactly what I am referring to!" Freeza kicks the pillows and sheets off the bed in a blind rage. He gets down on the floor and checks beneath the bed but still is unable to locate the target of his unexplainable ire. Freeza turns away from the bed with an aggressive, saliva dripping snarl. "Did you reabsorb it while I was passed out!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Cell replies 

"Oh, so this is the game you want to play? Trying to make me out to be the crazy one?" Freeza grabs a pillow and throws it at Cell's face, to his dismay, the android catches it before it can make contact. 

"Are you calling me a liar now?" Cell says as he starts to pick up the sheets and pillows off the cold floor.

"I don't have to call you one!" Freeza yells.

"I may be a liar, but you're not the most honest person yourself"

Freeza sighs and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. "I just thought we were over this between the two of us."

"Well can you at least explain what you think I did wrong before you go around accusing me of lying to you? What did you see to cause this sudden paranoid reaction out of you?"

"I-I want to vomit just thinking about the vile monstrosity I was unfortunate enough to lay eyes on last night. It had the body of one of your miniature clones, but the face of my brother!" When Cell hears what Freeza has to say his blood runs cold, for a millisecond, he can feel the veins in his body cease activity completely.

"What? That's absurd! It was just a regular Cell Jr. Your night vision is acute, but I'm sure it was difficult to make out some of its features in the dark. If you want the whole truth, I reabsorbed it this morning. I think you're a little stressed out with all the physical changes happening to your body." Cell reaches down to touch Freeza, but per usual, he is rebuffed with a smack.

"You want to treat me like I'm a hysterical lunatics when we both know good and well what you did! You did the worst thing anyone could ever do to me...You fornicated with my brother!" Freeza lowers his face headfirst into the bed, hiding with his hands as if sobbing.

"I think you're mistaken. I-it's not uncommon to have Cell Jr's come out with mixed traits from my DNA. You did say your father resembled Cooler more, so it's a strong possibility that..."

"And now you're accusing me of being an imbecile? I've lived with you in Hell for over a year, I've seen your clones and even dissected a few myself. Not one time did I encounter a clone, created solely by you, that exhibited the traits of another person!" Freeza gets off the bed and marches towards the door. "If you won't tell me the truth, I'll have to get it out of my brother!"

"Freeza, wait!" Cell reaches out but pauses himself to allow his irate partner to get the answers he desperately seeks from elsewhere.

The determined Icejin walks a few cells down until he reaches Cooler's cell. He finds Cooler stepping down from the top bunk with a shocked look on his face. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, dearest little brother?"

"Cut the niceties, Cooler, you know damn well why I am here!" Freeza snarls.

"Oh, I see, so you want to end the debate of who's the strongest brother? For your sake, I think we should postpone this fight until we are outside of the prison walls."

"Not that, you dunderhead! Just who do you think you are sleeping around with my subordinate!?"

"Your subordinate? First of all, I'll sleep with whoever I so please, secondly; Scarab can sleep with whoever he wants, after all, you were the one that said he wasn't your boyfriend." 

"So you admit that you fornicated with him? I'll kill you!" Freeza jumps up at Cooler flailing his fist around like a madman much to Cooler's amusement. 

"Your fist feel like exceedingly high thread-count pillowcases, small fry." Cooler readies his fist for a punch until he catches at the corner of his eyes, Cell waiting patiently near the door. "Scarab?! The runt got lucky this time, I was planning on sending him back to the infirmary." He thinks to himself. Freeza keeps swinging until Cooler grabs him by the wrist. "Listen, half-pint. I know that you care a lot about Scarab, which is apparent to anyone with eyes around here. Yes, I did sleep with your boyfriend, and I don't regret it one bit. Poor Scarab, on the other hand, did it for your protection, and this is the thanks he gets?"

"Well, you guys never told me that! How was I supposed to know it was for my protection!? Either way, you used my name as a ransom to have sex with my subordinate! You are a whore!" Freeza hisses.

"Why thank you, little brother. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me since I've had the displeasure of hearing about your birth." Cooler crosses his arms and delivers a sly smirk causing his younger brother to stomp out of the room.

Just as Freeza steps out of the room, he sees Cell waiting near the exit. Freeza looks up to Cell with a look of discontent. "I need some time alone before I'll even think of forgiving you." 

Cell watches as Freeza's stomps down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Without much warning, he feels Cooler's hand rest it'self onto his shoulder. "Saganbo and the others are already down in the cafeteria. Let's go grab some grub before we hit the showers. Oh...Let's not forget about the yard later, you're going to love it Scarab, I promise."

"Right..." Cell says somberly while the last glimpse of his lover fades behind a wall.


	12. There Are No Free Lunches

As he fastly approaches the bustling cafeteria, the emperor begins to stiffen his posture. Since departing from his lover, he momentarily became accustomed to the slouching gait of those whom he vehemently detests. Freeza steps in the back of the line, an air of false confidence shielding him from the myriad of curious eyes gazing upon him as he enters. "I can do just fine without him, in fact, even better! I'm a commodity in here, so he's the one who's missing out." Freeza thinks to himself as he scans the room for any potential threats.

The Icejin immediately starts to hiss when he senses a presence walk up behind him. A shrill, cat-like whine escapes him, paralyzing his would-be pursuer for a brief moment. Freeza soon shifts his face back to normal once he realizes the other inmate poses no threat to him. "Yuzun! I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

"It's ok! You might want to calm down, you don't want to scare the boys around here with that face. I know you're spoken for, but there are still guys willing to vie for your affections."

"You know, you're right, Yuzun. I think I'd rather keep my options open for the time being."

"Oh? Is everything ok between you and Scarab?" Yuzun ask.

"Who knows anymore, I just think that I'm selling myself short relying on one man, especially one that's unwilling to provide the bare minimum financially."

"Wow, I'm glad to see that you're finally coming around to being courted by multiple men," Yuzun replies with an unabashed grin on his face.

Freeza blushes, electing to cover it up with his elbow. "I don't want it to seem like I'm fornicating with multiple inmates. I am a staunch upholder of chastity."

Yuzon laughs. "Calm down, Frieda. Nothing is wrong with using your body to your advantage, I do it all the time."

"I don't want to have to stoop to that..." Freeza says as he lowers his head and sighs.

"You're far too modest to have such a beautiful face," Yuzon remarks as he places his hand under the Icejin's chin.

Freeza can feel his cold blood start to burn hot under his skin from the desirable man's warming touches. "Thank Zeno for my strong poker face," Freeza thinks to himself when the bizarre embrace ceases.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to feel your skin. It's smooth and supple, just the way the boys like it around here."

"That sounds disgustingly objectifying," Freeza exclaims

"Of course, we are considered meer commodities after all, but, keep in mind that you are one with a brain." Yuzon places his hand on Freeza's back and starts to chaperone him over to a table with loads of fancy-looking food laid out. Freeza can see the other tables of inmates salivate at the plethora of unobtainable delectable just out of reach. Freeza sneers, not knowing if it's the food or him that they're hungry for.

"What's all this for?" Freeza says as he slides into an empty chair.

"It's for you. Remember that guy I told you about yesterday? Well, he had a chef buddy of his prepare this all for you."

"Oh, really now? Well, that was quite cordial of him. I didn't think an oaf with a brain of walnut-size could appreciate a visage of beauty such as myself. As long as he's well aware that I will not fornicate with him, the showering of gifts can continue unabated." A cook walks over to Freeza and ties a white handkerchief around his neck for him. To the emperor's surprise, the man starts to cut his lobster for him with a knife and feed it to him like a baby. "Oh my, I wasn't expecting the royal treatment, not that I'm one to complain."

"So while you're enjoying your meal, I have another proposition for you," Yuzon explains.

"I'm all ears," Freeza says after chewing a tender morsel of lobster.

"The large scaly man wants to meet with you in his cell around lunchtime. He says he wants to gift you with a large commissary package, we're talking hundreds of snacks and trinkets. Don't worry, Yunba and I will escort you there and we won't leave until he's done talking with you. It's up to you love, but in my opinion, it's a deal too good to pass up."

Freeza taps his finger against his chin in deep thought. "Hmmm... Alright, it sounds like an arrangement that can prove to be fruitful for me. As long as he keeps his filthy paws to himself, I don't see a problem."

"Sounds like a plan." Yuzun says with a disturbingly happy grin on his face." Yuzun looks over at Freeza, who's nearly done his plate and already drank all the fruit juice from a tall glass. "Are you feeling tired any, Frieda? Your eyes just look a bit droopy from where I'm sitting."

"Droopy!?" Freeza says in a panic as he checks them in the reflective glass.

"I must say, his species sure are a hardy lot they are." Yuzon thinks to himself as he watches the cook tidy up the table and walks back to the kitchen area. "Alright, Frieda, I think we should go shower. If I can recall, you skipped yours yesterday."

Freeza lowers his head in shame "Please don't remind me of the insufferable stench I've had to suffer through with since yesterday."

"I'll understand if you'd rather take a shower with your husband over with me."

"Husband? I don't have one of those!" Freeza hisses. Yuzun shrugs his shoulders and they make their way out of the cafeteria towards the busy shower area. When they reach the showers and strip down the prior sense of anxiety Freeza felt the first time is barely present this go around, it does help that fewer men are present. Yuzon grabs Freeza by the hand, instantly causing his cold, lizard heart to beat faster then it normally does. The tyrant tries his best to avert his eyes, but it's challenging for him not to gaze upon the green-skinned beauty next to him. The way the water beat down on his well-toned athletic body, and his wet aquamarine hair lays down against the nape of his neck sends him into a tizzy.

"It's ok to stare, you'd be insane not to," Yuzon says with a wink causing Freeza to blush slightly.

"I'm not staring...I-I was just confused as to why the mouth breathing brutes around us aren't."

"That's because the boys around here are well acquainted with the beast that hides behind this beauty. I'm not ashamed of my true form, in fact, I take every opportunity afforded to me to show it off."

"That's right, you're of the same race as one of my former close advisers, Zarbon..."Freeza grabs his mouth before he can utter another incriminating word." I meant to say that Zarbon was one of the Freeza empires advisors that were sent to oversee my homeworld for a short time. He was a handsome man just like yourself but had more ambivalence to that other side of himself.

"Zarbon? That name doesn't quite ring a bell I'm afraid. It could be because the Freeza empire annexed our homeworld and my family was forced to flee into exile, Zarbon is most certainly a native name though." Yuzon nonchalantly goes back to washing himself while Freeza looks on perturbed by what he's just heard. Not wanting to blow his cover any further, he stays quiet and finishes up his shower. After their shower, the two men part ways and head back to their given cells for their brief 3-hour lockdown before lunchtime.

Freeza stares aimlessly outside the obstructed prison bars, waiting anxiously for the lunch bell to ring."You've been standing next to the door since you got back from breakfast. Come over here and sit down." Cell says as he sits at the edge of the bottom bunk. Freeza ignores him, instead, he focuses in on the clock hanging up on the wall across from their room. Cell gets up from his seat and wraps his arms around the lizard's slim waist, but gets no response; not even a sarcastic quip, or a violent slap. "Are you still mad at me? Everything your brother said was the truth, he coerced me into having sex with him for your protection. I may joke around sometimes, but I would have never done it if It wasn't to protect you." Cell gets down on his knees so that he is at a proper height with his crestfallen lover. "He rubs his head into Freeza's shoulder blades pathetically like a sad puppy begging for forgiveness from its owner. With all other options exhausted, he proceeds to gets down on all fours and to Freeza's shock and dismay begins kissing his feet.

Freeza turns around to face the insect with a slightly perturbed look on his face. "W-what are you doing!? Your devotion is beginning to creep me out!"

"I did what I could, by any means necessary." Cell whispers with his head still facing down towards Freeza's feet.

"Good boy," Freeza mutters while rubbing the back of the android's crown. For a brief moment, the two remain woefully silent, until Freeza lifts Cell's head and takes him in a passionate kiss. The two begin to makeout vigorously until they start to remember that guards are wandering the halls and adjacent inmates can see them. Cell picks Freeza up and they continue to embrace each other wildly. Thinking quickly, Cell rushes them over to the only part of the cell with some semblance of privacy, the toilet area of all places. Freeza sticks his nose up as he is placed in between the toilet and the sink. There is a small walled-off area that makes it difficult to see at a certain angle for those looking in from the outside. Freeza sucks up his disgust, and places his hands up against the cold, grimy brick wall, trying his best to avoid looking at the dirty toilet to his right. Cell pulls down the orange jumpsuit that's tied around the lizard's waist and gets to work raming his erect cock into his partners inviting cloaca.

The Icejin grits his teeth a bit as his lover slides his massive, girthy penis inside of him in rapid succession, each blow more excruciating than the last. For some reason, the emperor feels drier than usual in his nether regions, possibly the residual effects of the thoughts of his brother experiencing the same thing he has sexually. The lizard blocks all the negative thoughts from his mind and instead gets taken in my the merciless hate fuck. There are no apologies or concerns about hurting each other, just raw, animalistic fucking. The Icejin progressively wraps his tail around the android's midsection like a tight belt, squeezing ever so slightly to get the rage and anger he needed to out on him, eliciting even more forceful thrust into his backside. Their collective breathing hitches and they both fight hard to contain themselves during the bustling morning hours of lockdown. Freeza takes his hands off the wall and instead moves over towards the toilet, tacitly guiding Cell over as he does. The lizard extends his legs over the toilet with his back now facing the sink. Cell continues rapidly bludgeoning Freeza with his dick making it harder for his frailer partner not to buckle under the pressure. Cell starts to go in deeper his body hitting up against Freeza's arched back and his own larger hands overlapping his against the wall. Just before they can both finally climax, Cell grabs Freeza's mouth to prevent the loud screeching noise of pleasure from escaping and creeping out into the halls. After he finishes, Cell pulls out only to watch as what looks like a gallon of milky white seminal fluids leaks out of Freeza's worn out cloaca into the toilet. The noise and sight would be horrifying if he wasn't aroused right before it happened. "You're such a filthy slut!" Cell says as he slaps Freeza on his sopping wet rear end.

Freeza blushes with a combination of rage and endearment only he can pull off. Unsurprisingly, Freeza starts to feel the android's wet tongue going up to his leg and ass crack as he remains spread awkwardly over the toilet bowl. In any other circumstance being so close to the toilet would disgust the lizard, but for some reason, he remains turned on and ready for round two. After they finish their sexual escapades for the final time they lay down on the bed together, cuddling for the few hours they have left before the lunch bell. "I still haven't completely forgiven you," Freeza says with a misrepresented smile on his face.

"I'm willing to give you your time. If you can never trust me again, I'll fully understand that." Cell replies. "So... Are you going to be at the yard today after lunch?"

"I've been thinking... I think it best that you have your friend group and I have mine. We don't have to be apart of the same social circles all the time just because we're betrothed."

"Alright, Freeza. Just know that whenever you need me, I'll always be there for you."


	13. With Friends Like These

The evening's activities are initiated with the sound of the lunch bell as it echoes throughout the eardrums of the inmates occupying their prison cells. The two villainous lovers are jolted from their sleep and scramble to make themselves presentable. "Where are my pants?" Freeza says.

"I don't know, maybe you left them over there." Cell says while he points over to the toilet.

Freeza shrieks and rushes over to find his jumpsuit laying just beneath the toilet. He twists his nose up in disgust as it lays draped underneath the grody, dilapidated commode. "Why didn't you pick them up for me!? " He grabs them with his fingertips while pinching his nose in an overdramatic display of aversion.

"You're such a diva! It's not like they were in the actual toilet bowl." The android notices Freeza's eyes start to bulge from his skull and the veins in his forehead begin to ripple. Cell staggers over and snatches the jumpsuit from him. He walks over to the sink and lathers up a washcloth with soap and proceeds to scrub as fast as he can. After he's done, he wrings the jumpsuit dry with his bare hands and sends it over to the irritated Icejin.

Freeza inspects it thoroughly, poking at it suspiciously with his finger, along with the odd sniff like a super cautious animal. Freeza finally feels comfortable enough to grab it from him. "Wow, it's completely dry. I must hand it to you, those muscles of yours sure did the trick."

"Glad I was able to help. So, I know you're busy with your little friends, but do you want to catch lunch with me? If not, Cooler and I are going to hit the yards early."

"Go ahead and hit the dumbells with your meathead brethren, I'll be hangout with my coterie for the time being."

"Your little clique are the cool kids around here, huh? Alright, just be safe, ok?" Cell rubs the top of the emperor's head with his hand.

"Would you stop patronizing me like a child!? I'm older and wiser than you are!"

I'll give you the older part, but that's about it." Cell mutters under his breath. He takes his hand off the top of Freeza's head and slides open the cell door, the release hatch already being opened by a guard. As Cell slides the door open, he looks over to his right and is shocked to see Yuzun and Yunba waiting. "Hey! Are you planning on lifting weights with Cooler, Sanganbo, and I in the yard? Yuzun, you sure could use some more muscle on your scrawny arms." Cell reaches over and playfully touches Yuzun's arm causing the pretty boy to immediately sends a death glare his way.

"Don't touch me!" He says with hints of his scaley bestial form coming out.

"And why are you touching him?" Freeza says as he comes up behind the cornered insect.

"I was just being friendly."Cell replies.

"Ever think that perhaps you can be a little too friendly?" Freeza hisses. He saunters by Cell and stands in front of Yuzun and Yunba.

"I nearly forgot that I'm not apart of the cool kids club." Cell says dripping with unambiguous sarcasm. "I guess I'll just go to the yard and hang out with my meathead brethren then." Cell and Freeza exchange endearing grins before Freeza and his entourage turn and walk away. Just when they start to leave, Cooler emerges from his cell and starts to chat up Yuzun for a second before continuing to walk down until he meets up with Cell.

"Good afternoon, Scarab! Are you ready to pump some iron? Cause I sure as hell am!" Cooler declares.

"Yeah! Of course, I am! I've been waiting forever to get these muscles moving again."

"That's the spirit, Scarab! I'm guessing that you and the runt made nice today?"

"Well, kinda...He still doesn't completely trust me, which honestly he never should have. You know, after being around your brother for so long, it's hard for me to believe that he was at one time considered the undisputed emperor of the universe."

"Try as he might, he can't escape the sissy emotions of a meager female runt! Also, I dispute that title of his, he was only the emperor of the northern quadrant. Sure, he had control of more territory than me but Cold handed him his portion on a silver platter, I had to work to gain mine! That brat was pampered since the god forbidden day he was laid! I won't fret too much, that title will be challenged once we get out of this trash heap, so you might want to cherish the time you have with my a little brother while he's still amongst the living."

"You'll have to get through me first!" Cell replies.

"Is that a challenge is it!? Alright, I'll take you both on! Defeating you will only go to prove my supremacy over the runt and Cold!"

"Looking forward to it!" Cell says with a cocky grin. After their little conversation, they wait around for Saganbo, but as the minutes tick down they become impatient.

"Let's forget about him, he knows where to meet us," Cooler says as he starts towards a corridor the android isn't too familiar with. As they continue wandering the guard riddled hall, Cell starts to see the emitting light of the planets artificial sun shrouded by the heads of inmates waiting in line to get out. They take a spot behind the other prisoners waiting there turn to get outside. Cooler turns to Cell with a slightly more nervous demeanor than his usual cocksure attitude. "S-scarab, you never told me how exactly my little brother found out about us. Did you say something to him? I dread to think of what he could have possibly found from our encounters." Cooler says nervously.

Cell rests his head into his palm before responding. "He found a clone of mine that had your face. It would seem that when you...Penetrated me in my....girly bits, it produced a child with both of our combined genetic material. I suppose I got those cells I wanted from you all along, just not in the way I was hoping for."

Cooler stares at Cell with wide-eyed disgust. "What the hell!? You can get pregnant out of that thing and produce fully formed offspring within days?! You have the gestation of a lower life form, Scarab! W-why it takes my species over 50 years just for a single measly egg to hatch! Are you sure you aren't an advanced subsect of Goliek?"

"If I have to hear that word one more time without it being the actual food... Anyway, you're taking the news rather well."

"No, I'm not, I'm still wondering what you did with our genetic abomination of a child."

"Simple, I reabsorbed it into my body, there's really no point in keeping it around." Cell says nonchalantly

"Just the thought of such a creature existence makes me want to vomit in my mouth. I hate to say, but I have pity for my brother for having to see it. I don't think your species and mine would be capable of creating attractive offspring."

Cell lays his hand in Cooler's shoulder " You'd be surprised." Cell says as he steps in front of Cooler.

"Wait... what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing." Cell says with his back strategically turned to the confused Icejin. The line quickly starts to move and the two are let out into the bright sunlight. "What are you waiting for? Let's pump some iron!" Cell exclaims with vigor.

"I'm right behind you, Scarab!"

Meanwhile, back in the pod, Freeza and his group are leaving the cafeteria after finishing their lunch. Yuzun watches Freeza closely when they start to approach the scaly man's cell. "Don't tell me you're backing out now, Frieda?"

"I'm not nervous at all, I'm more concerned as to what I should say if Cell finds my stash. I have to have a good explanation for it being there."

"I'm sure plenty of guys have given you gifts before, how would this be any different?", Yuzun responds in a reassuring, soft voice.

"You're not wrong, and they have been rather brazen about it as well. Anyway, who cares what he thinks, my business is my business!"

"That's the right attitude!" Yuzun replies encouragingly. The three men reach the room where the mysterious Artichocian man resides. They peer inside and see him sitting on a bunk that is placed on the right side of the room. Yuzon and Yunba both stay outside, only providing backup support for Freeza. "All you have to do is go inside and have a little chat with him. The company of an attractive person is all he's seeking right now."

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Freeza quietly steps into the man's room, looking at the corner of his eye to see if anyone else is present, to his surprise, another Artichocian man is standing off to the side of the bunk, almost as if in a guarding position. "I'm sorry, but I have difficulty telling your kind apart. Are you the man whose here to gift me with bountiful treasures?" Freeza says to the scaly blue man on the bunk.

"Correct, sweetheart. I'm also here to collect on your bountiful treasure."

"You can look, but you can't touch! Do you hear me, you libidinous leukotomy recipient!?"

"You have quite the mouth on you, little lady. Anything you say is sweet music to my ears." The scaly man reaches over to grab Freeza's hand but the trepidatious lizard flinches.

Freeza turns his head to look outside at Yuzun and Yunba, but they remain with their backs turned to what is going on inside of the room.

"I never got your name, beautiful."

"It's Frieda, and I think that we are quite done here! Now, give me my reward for entertaining you so that I may rid my nose of your putrid, vile, stench!" Suddenly, Freeza finds his arms being grabbed by the other Artichocian man and pinned behind his back. "What are you doing you lummox!? Unhand me! Let me go this instant!" Freeza kicks and fights to free himself, but he is far too weak to fight back against his much larger heavily armored assailant.

"You're not getting away from me this time, dollface," The man on the bed says as he licks his mouth in a disgustingly lewd manner.

"Y-you're the same one from the cafeteria! Yuzun, Yunba, I'm in need of your assistance! OH, NO! HE'S DRAGGING ME TO THE BED! HELP!!!" His partner lays Freeza onto the bed on his back kicking and screaming, as he fruitlessly continues to call out to his friends outside.

"Time for a little payback for our first meeting. No ones here to save you now!" The other man climbs atop of the bed holding Freeza's arms back with one hand while covering his mouth with the other so that his screams are dampened. Freeza shakes his head in terror as the gross reptilian man proceeds to pull down the orange jumpsuit he had so neatly tied around his waist, leaving his white tanktop the only article clothing adorning his body. Freeza continues to kick and thrash around, but his legs aren't strong enough to keep the man from spreading them open. Freeza closes his eyes, knowing that even his cloaca's natural defense mechanism can only hold the man off for so much longer. Once he feels the man's sharp nails start to pry him open he knows he's in for the fight of his life.

Outside of the cell, his alleged friends keep firm to their post, not even the muffled screams driving them to lend a helping hand. Yunba, expresses his grief by holding his hands over his fuzzy panda ears to avoid dealing with what is transpiring in the cell behind them."Poor Frieda...Are we really going to just sit here and not help him?! Think about Scarab!?"

"If you knew who he really was, you wouldn't be saying that right now," Yuzun says cooly. After about 15 minutes of sporadic tussling, the commotion in the room simmers down and the second scaly man approaches them carrying a redressed Freeza along with the promised commissary box. Freeza lays lifeless over the Artichocian's broad shoulder, like a decorative scarf. The poor lizard's face looks to be in a permanent expression of shock, which devastates Yunba.

"Frieda! Is he still alive?!" Yunba yelps.

"Of course he is you, blithering moron. Take him back to his room and place him into the bed neatly, make it seem like it was all just a bad dream."

"Thanks for your help, Yuzun." The Artichocian man says. He passes off a few trinkets to Yuzun as a reward, not before laying his hand on his ass much to the pretty boy's dismay. "I wouldn't mind having another go at you. Pick the time and the place."

Yuzun quickly shifts into his larger, green crocodilian looking form and snatches the items out of his hand. "Not on your life!"

Back in Freeza's cell, Yunba rests him on the bed and lays a thin sheet atop his body. He tucks him in not before using his hand do close his eyelids that seemed in a state of rigor mortis. "I'm sorry, Frieda. Yuzun told me you deserved what you had come to you, but I don't believe anyone deserves what you just went through. I should have done something, but I didn't want to get into any trouble with my gang." Yunba slides the box under the bottom bunk and slinks away as fast as he can without being notices. About 30 minutes later after afternoon social hours are winding down, Cell re-enters the room to find his lover laying seemly peaceful in his bed.

"I guess the poor little guy tired himself out, It seems he managed to have more fun then even I did." Cell sits down by the edge of the bunk and rubs his hand atop of the lizard's back. He's taken aback by fierce shivers coming from his partner that he previously assumed was in a deep slumber. Just as he senses something wrong, his foot kicks up against a mysterious brown cardboard box peeking out from underneath the bed. "What the hell is this!?"


	14. FREE

Cell pulls his hand away from Freeza to inspect the mysterious cardboard box, he lifts it from underneath the bed and places it onto his lap to get a better look at the contents inside. The curious insect starts to pull out what looks to be the typical commissary fare; junk foods, hygiene products, etc, all still neatly packaged. "How did he acquire all this commissary without any money? I wonder if one of those creeps gave this to him? This is a lot of stuff to just give away for free though." Cell says as he rummages through each item one by one. "Hmph, at least he could have shared." Cell scoffs. The android promptly places the box back where he found it as not to arouse the suspicion of his assumed to be sleeping lover.

After he comes up with a satisfactory answer for the presence of the box, he proceeds to check back on Freeza in bed. Once again, he rests his hand on the Icejin's spine, only to be greeted by the trembling yet again. "Is everything all right, babe?" Cell starts to rub up and down in a consoling gesture, just as he's doing so, he hears dry coughing fits erupt from Freeza's throat. The android turns the lizard's body over so that his blue-tinged face is now visible. "His face is turning blue, like what Beerus said happened when he shed his skin that one time, but I doubt he's shedding again so soon." Cell lifts the blanket off of Freeza's body and starts to examine the elasticity of the Icejin's fragile skin when suddenly, the lizard is jogged out of his comatose state.

Freeza leaps back against the wall of his bunk, breathing heavily while clutching his chest."D-DON'T TOUCH ME!" Freeza yelps. He clings onto the wall for safety, actively avoiding a confrontation with his confused lover sitting across from him.

"What happened to you!? You had me worried!"

"I-I DON"T KNOW... I don't know what happened to me..." Freeza says in a defeated tone.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling a little better. Your face was turning blue, I thought maybe you were shedding again. It's hard for me to fathom you losing even more weight than you already have."

"I need to talk to daddy," Freeza says as he stammers off the bed and rushes over towards the toilet area.

Cell wants to exchange his normal unfunny quips, but he holds his tongue seeing that his partner is in dire distress. Freeza kneels next to the toilet and starts to vomit profusely into it for a few agonizing minutes as the android watches in shock. As all this is happening, Cell remembers that he has constant contact with the god of destruction available to him. "BEERUS!" Cell yells out to the security camera at the corner of the room."BEERUS! I know that you can here me! Freeza's in trouble right now! I'm going to need you or Whis to answer me back, Pronto!"

Finally, he gets the response he's looking for in the form of Whis soft, calming voice over the intercom system."Cell! It's been a while since we've talked. I'm glad to see you boys doing well for yourselves in there."

"That'll make only one of us, Freeza's not doing so hot" Cell points over to Freeza heaving his brains out over the toilet.

"Oh, my dear Lord! You poor thing! Is he going to be alright? What happened to him?" Whis says.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Cell replies.

Without much warning, Cell and Freeza start to pick up on a familiar voice in the distance. "Anything interesting happen so far, Whis?"

"That would depend on what you deem entertaining, my Lord."

"Oh yeah? Well, let me get an idea of what's going on over there." Beerus studies the live feed from the comfort of his couch and yawns. "I see Cell's being his usual boring self, as for Freeza... That's not like him to be slumped over a disgusting toilet bowl like that."

"He's gravely ill, Beerus Sama."

"Sick huh? Nothing a trip to the infirmary couldn't fix," Beerus remarks.

"I have a question, Beerus," Cell says.

"It's Lord Beerus, but go on and make it snappy, I'm starting to get peckish."

"Alright... Is there any way you could check back the security footage in the room? I'm talking in the ballpark of 20 minutes ago?"

"Sure, I can just rewind the footage," Beerus replies

"Don't listen to him, Cell. Mr. pampered paws here asked me to stop recording the footage over a year ago. He said that you two were becoming too predictable and that he'd much rather record his favorite cooking show instead. As for me, unfortunately, my Temporal Do-Over can only go back 3 minutes." Whis informs.

"Speaking of that, you...Did remember to record that, um...Steamy scene from earlier?" Beerus whines.

"Yes, I did, Beerus-Sama"

"Thanks! Glad to know we have yet another sex tape now floating around out there in the universe. As much as I'd like to get the play by play on that, we have a much more serious issue at hand here." Cell remarks.

"Alright, alright...FREEZA, CAN YOU HERE ME!?" Beerus screams

"Yes, Lord Beerus," Freeza mumbles as he wipes his mouth off and climbs to his feet.

"Cell says you're sick again, so I'm calling for a nurse to come and get you. Cell, I will permit you to accompany him there if you would like."

"L-lord Beerus, I don't belong here..."

"What do you mean, "you don't belong here"? You do the crime, you do the time. Don't think that I forgot about what you did to me, I actually did you two a favor by allowing you to stay in prison." Beerus snaps.

"That's not what I meant, Lord Beerus. I meant that I am not suitable to be housed in this pod." Freeza replies meekly.

"Oh, now why is that?" Beerus asks

"That's because I belong in 2A with the rest of the female inmates," Freeza replies. Over the intercom, the exchange is interrupted by the sound of a fast jet of fluid hitting up against the intercom system's audio feed.

"S-SAY WHAT!?" Beerus says with his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Lord Beerus, cover your mouth next time before you spit your drink all over the microphone! This is very sensitive equipment!" Whis squeals.

"You've heard correctly, Lord Beerus. I am indeed a female and I have always been one."

"I thought you said you're ok with being a man?" Cell ask trying to wrestle with his own confusion over the situation.

"After some time contemplating, I came to the conclusion that I'm ill-fit to be housed here. It's too rough and tumble for my delicate sensibilities."

"I don't know about that, Freeza...You've gone around conquering planets willy nilly and proclaiming yourself to be the undisputed emperor of the universe, that doesn't sound very lady-like to me." Beerus scoffs.

"I denoted myself as a male for respectability purposes. If you were well acquainted with my culture, you would have known that I was a woman. My entire civilization knows the truth about me, they just play pretend, because they know that if they went around saying that their mighty emperor was a woman, they'd be executed on the spot."

"Well, I was at your planet once before, the food was rather vile, save for the Goliek. You're lucky you have that delicacy, or your kind would have been dealt with a long time ago. Anyway...I do recall rather frail-looking versions of yourself in that form serving me food, and at the time, I will admit it stuck out a bit. So, are you telling me that those are your race's female counterparts and that you actually are one as well?"

Freeza shakes his head in agreement. "That is exactly what I'm saying, Lord Beerus. I've been engaging in erroneous duplicity this entire time."

"Hmm...Well, this puts me in quite the predicament, because I don't want to separate you two."

"Well, you could always put me with the girls too, I wouldn't mind," Cell says with a cocky smirk.

"No, that wouldn't work, you're obviously a guy." Beerus scoffs.

"Not true, I actually have a vagina," Cell says pointing to his back.

"Is that true, huh? Well, you learn something new every day, I suppose. My thing is that there is more to it than that, at least with Freeza I could make a case for it... Alright, I'm going to send for a nurse to get a physical examination done on Freeza, we have to see if he...I mean, she is ok first before we can even think of rehousing her. I'm sorry if it's intrusive, but they're probably going to perform some test on you before they feel you can be rehoused in a female pod, is that understood?"

"Understood," Freeza says reassuringly.

"Alrighty, you two hang tight. I'll send someone over to get you now." The mic cuts off leaving the two once again in awkward silence.

"So... You're sure about this?" Cell says looking down at his feet.

"Yes, more sure than I've ever been."

Cell walks up to Freeza and gives him a tight hug, fighting desperately to shut off that human side of him that wants to shed a tear. "I, don't want to be separated from you again, I don't know if I can take it."

"You're being sentimental again. You said it yourself, you can shut it off if you want to."

"B-but, I don't want to anymore... Being with you has changed how I felt about having access to these emotions."

Freeza takes his hand and wipes away the single tear that formed near the Android's eye. "Stop being so weak! I need you to be strong for me!" Cell laughs and they both kiss each other before parting their embraces.

"We'll see how things go. They might decide to move us back into segregation, I for one could go for another two years in the hole." Cell says.

"I don't think I can... I'm tired of running away from this. The world must know. My father must know!" Freeza exclaims. Cell looks upon his partner with an encouraging glance, but deep down inside he knows it's all a facade, masking something darker, that the prideful Lizard dare not speak. He knew it has to be serious for the emperor to denounce his hard-fought manhood over, but he chooses to remain in silent agreement.


	15. My Lips Are Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is some invasive and sensitive discussion about the aftermath of sexual assault in this chapter.

After a few rounds of physical examinations, Freeza and Cell are left in the infirmary room awaiting the results patiently. Freeza sits up in a bed with a medical gown on, while his overly protective partner holds on to his hand tightly. "You're acting more concerned than even I am." Freeza remarks.

"You said it yourself, you don't know what really happened. What if they find something?" Cell says.

"Like what?" Freeza asks.

"I mean... you know..." Cell replies.

"I don't know, actually, "

"And that's precisely what we're here to find out." Cell says as he softly rubs between his lover's knuckles.

"You still didn't answer my question," Freeza snaps.

"Someone could have snuck up behind you and knocked you out. They could find some cuts and bruises on your body for all we know." Cell replies.

"And what if they do?" Freeza rebuts.

"Than that is more time added to my already exorbitant sentence, as well as god knows how long in the hole."

"That's all I wanted to know," Freeza says as he returns a gentle rub to the insect's rough knuckles. Freeza and Cell embrace each other in a kiss right before a nurse startles them mid embrace.

The noticeably nervous female nurse walks up to Freeza's bedside with a clipboard full of paperwork and charts." Inmate 134? I'm sorry, you're listed in the prison registry only as F."

"That must be a clerical error. My name is Frieda."

"My apologies, Ms. Frieda. I'll have a talk with Lord Beerus about the error, we'll have it all cleared up for you as soon as possible." The nurse says with a charming smile.

"Thank you, mam. Now, what matters of pertinence do you have to share with me?"

"I'm ready to go over your physical examination results with you." The nurse glances at Cell for a split second back to Freeza. "Are you comfortable with me discussing this in front of your cellmate?"

"Why, yes! We're both eager to hear about your findings."

"Ok... So your feminine examination test came out satisfactory, besides for a few minor male-like structures, that I can safely assume are atrophied?"

"I suppose you could say that," Freeza replies.

The nurse writes something down with a pin before proceeding with her questioning."Would you describe your race as intersex?"

"Yes, "Freeza replies.

"Have you ever given birth?" The nurse asks.

Freeza rolls his eyes and sighs. "More times then you could possibly imagine."

"Thanks for answering honestly." She flips the chart to another page and studies it closely before turning her attention back to Freeza. "Ok, now onto your secondary evaluation. The routine physical examination on your body found substantial bruising around the genitalia, as well as claw and bite marks around your inner thigh. Most tellingly, there were signs of internal bleeding due to scrapes inside of your vaginal canal, possibly caused by something barbed being inserted."

Freeza reflexively finds his hand covering his mouth as he tries to process the graphic details of his ordeal being laid out to him so candidly. Cell grows visibly angry, the sharp nails of his balled fist breaking through his skin and causing his violet blood to seep. " I-i was a little rough with you this morning, but the bleeding sounds suspicious." Cell says.

"The good news is that we can run some DNA tests on the wounds, as well as the two sets of semen we found."

"No need, the scrapping can easily be explained... you see I-I... pleasured myself with an old toothbrush, and I didn't realize how rough it was until it was too late. The two sets of semen... My cellmate... and I also ejaculated into myself." Freeza chimes.

Cell stomps his foot at the obvious bald-faced lie causing Freeza and the nurse to pause what they're doing momentarily. "What is he saying?! It has to be something terrible if he's willing to manufacture an embarrassing story like that out of whole cloth!" Cell says within his thoughts.

"I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, but I will advise a few more days of bed rest in the infirmary, ok?" The nurse says gently.

"Understood. Thank you, miss." Freeza replies.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Frieda. Rest up, and good luck with your mental evaluation." The nurse leaves the room, shutting the door on that uncomfortable conversation as she goes.

Freeza folds his hands on his lap in a very feminine and delicate manner. He looks at Cell and closes his eyes with a farcical grimace on his face. "You've gone far and beyond for me, you know that? You delight in your servitude, and that much enthralls me. Whatever did happen to that cocksure tosser I met back in Hell? All I see now is a sycophantic cohabiter." Freeza chides.

"He grew up and realized that there is more to life than senseless destruction; that there are some things worth cherishing in the godforsaken universe." Cell rebukes.

"So you readily admit that you enjoy being in bondage to me?"

"I choose to protect you because you're mine, and anyone else violating you without my permission angers me!" Cell growls."

"Do you plan on issuing punishment to this theoretical person?"

"If you're not going to tell the authorities than I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands, It's as simple as that."

Freeza lowers head as though attempting to mask his face from his lover's eyes. "I can't help but feel indebted to you now, and that revelation disturbs me more than anything." Suddenly, the crackle of the intercom system erupts from the silent hum of static disturbance. The two villains' eyes become ensnared onto the small security device anchored on the adjacent wall. Beerus's unmistakable voice is heard as he readies himself to speak by clearing his throat. " Freeza..."

"The names Frieda now, Lord Beerus. Please do try to avoid slipping up in front of the staff here."

"My sincere apologies, Frieda. Anyway, your father, King Cold has agreed to come up here to speak with you, so at least you have that to look forward to. By the way, how did your physical exam go." Freeza looks up to the camera with his head slightly tilted with an eerie stare. "Ok then... I hope you guys and gals enjoy the rest of your night and take care of each other, would ya? I'm currently fighting tooth and nail not to have you two separated, but I can't promise anything at this point."

"Aww, Lord Beerus, you really do care! After what I did to you, you still cherish me deeply. I'm charmed" Freeza coos.

"Very cute, Freeza, but don't think that you can talk to me any way you like just because you're a girl! I kicked Helles's can, and I sure as hell don't have a problem kicking yours!"

"Thanks for the help, Beerus." Cell says as he waves at the security camera.

"Yeah, sure... WHATEVER!" Beerus cuts his mic and the disembodied voice of The God Of Destruction ceases.

Cell sighs "Well, at least the worse of the examination is over, and you'll finally get to talk to your father like you wanted."

"I suppose...: Freeza mutters. Just then, a guard opens up the door.

"Inmate 135, your visit is over. I'm here to take you back to your unit for dinner." The guard says.

Cell reaches over and gives the Icejin a huge hug before he departs. "Good luck with your dad tomorrow."

"And good luck to you on your hunt," Freeza replies meekly. Once Cell and the guard leave the room, the tyrant slumps back against the bed letting out the loudest groan of his life. He melts into the sheets, his warn out body going limp from all the constant prodding and mishandling it went through in such a short period.

Awhile later in the cafeteria, Cell sits at his new gang's lunch table, barely touching his food as he remains on high alert for Yuzun and Yunba. " They were the last ones with him when it happened, they have to know something." Cell thinks to himself.

"So where is the little pipsqueak off to now?" Cooler asks from across the table.

"Hmph...What's it to you? It's not like you even care about Freeza."

"Hey, no need to get touchy, I was only asking a question. Is everything alright, Scarab?"

"Do you know where Yuzun and Yunba are at right now?"

"Those two slackers managed to come into some bounty earlier today, I believe they're feasting on their spoils in their cell as we speak. Why do you ask?"

Cell's eyes dart from side to side quickly before he leans across the table to whisper something into Cooler's ear. "Someone raped your little brother. He's so scared that he's now attempting to be placed into a female unit."

Upon the message being relayed to him, Cooler stands up and batters his fist into the table creating a small crater in it. His size starts bulking up as though he's mid-transformation. WHAT!? TELL ME WHO DID IT, SO I CAN BASH HIS SKULL IN!" Seven-Three and Saganbo look on confused at the mini seismic wave coming from the other end of the table.

"Everything alright, Cooler?' Saganbo asks.

"Yeah...Ah... Scarab and I were just debating on who could deadlift the heaviest dumbells!" Cooler exclaims.

"HA! Typical Cooler," Saganbo says as he goes back to eating his meal.

Cell looks up at Cooler and smiles. "I'm glad you don't want to see your brother hurt either."

Cooler blushes at the insinuation that he cares for his younger sibling's well being. "Whatever! Just tell me if you have a clue of who did this."

"I have a hunch that Yuzun and Yunba have some part in what happened, that could explain the commissary they received as well as the commissary box I found under Freeza's bed." Cell's eyes widen when Cooler grabs him up by the arm forcefully.

"THEY WON"T GET AWAY WITH THIS! LET"S GO!" Cooler vociferates angrily as his normal form shifts into his much larger enraged form.

"Alright! Let's go get some answers out of them!"


	16. A Family Affair

Cooler and Cell walk down the hall, moving fast, yet slow enough not to bring the attention of any nearby guards. Cooler keeps a few paces ahead of Cell, tacitly guiding the insect down the unfamiliar aisles of their prison unit. Their venture comes to an abrupt halt, nearly causing the android to collide with the angry lizardman in front of him. Cell braces himself against Cooler as he peers his head around the large lizard's body to get a view of whats going on in front of him. The only one present in the room is Yunba, sitting on his bunk briskly snacking on piles of assorted junk food. Cooler stomps his feet hard against the dry concrete floor instantly startling the large panda man inside.

"Cooler!? Scarab!? What are you doing here!?" Yunba ponders.

Cooler rushes up to Yunba, grabbing him by the neck and pinning him against the wall. "You know exactly why I'm here, Fatboy! Tell me who raped my brother, or I'll smash your face in!"

"Y-your brother!? I-I didn't even know you had a brother!" Yunba cries as Cooler applies added pressure to his swollen neck. Yunba waves his hands in defeat, his face turning beet red as he slowly begins to lose consciousness, but despite that, Cooler presses on with his unyielding assault.

Cell steps in and places a hand on Cooler's shoulders. "Relax, Cooler! I'm just as pissed off as you are, but you can't kill the guy before we get a chance to interrogate him!"

Cooler eventually relents giving Yunba enough time to catch his waining breath. "I'll give you time to explain yourself, but you better make it quick, or I won't hesitate to snap your neck!"

"FREIDA?! Frieda is your brother, right!?" Yunba yelps.

Cooler looks over to Cell with a slightly dazed look on his face that is followed by an approving head nod from Cell. "Yes, Frieda is my brother, and I need you to tell me who raped him, now!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Cooler! Yuzun and I tried to warn him! I-It was the scaly man three cells down, he bribed him with food. We tried to stop Frieda, but no matter what we said we couldn't convince him not to go!"

"Scaly man? You're referring to the vile Artichocian, right? I thrashed one of them not too long ago for picking on the little dweeb, they should know better not to cross me by now!"

"Y-yes, we had nothing to do with it, I swear!" Yunba pleads.

Cooler, once again, grabs the frightened man by his neck and jostles him around a bit. "It is your fault! If you would have stepped in to stop it none of this would have happened!" Cooler takes his closed fist and batters it into the man's face, causing his nose and lip to drain blood. "Enough with this loser! Let's go teach that Artichocian creep a lesson!" Cooler and Cell rush three cells down and ambush the lone Artichocian man in his room. Cooler wrestles the guy from his bunk and dragging him to the ground. The scaly man fights to free himself but is easily overpowered by Cooler's much more robust full-powered form. Cell walks over and presses his foot against the guy's head, pinning him further into the ground.

"Is this over the small, pale broad? I didn't know she was yours." 

"SHE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Cooler screams.

"AND SHE'S MY WIFE! You should know better than to disrespect another man's woman like that!" Cell presses his foot into the man's head harder, prompting pieces of concrete to displace itself around the man's skull.

"Fellas, listen to me! The guy you're looking for is Yuzun, he's the one that sold her to me!"

"Yuzun sold him to you!?" Cooler exclaims.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you? And it wasn't cheap either, It cost me a pretty penny." The prone Artichocian man says. In a fit of blind rage, Cooler grabs the man off the ground and chucks him across the room after strangling the life out of him. The Icejin takes awhile to appreciate the mangled body of the man now laid against the bottom bunk. Still enraged, Cooler starts delivering a flurry of stomps to the man's body before he's satisfied. "Time to find that rat, Yuzun!" Cooler looks for Cell but is surprised to see that he's no longer in the room. "Scarab?"

Meanwhile, a few more cells down the androids on the hunt for Yuzun. While in the middle of his search, the insect happens to peek his head into his own cell only to see his quarry pulling the brown box out from under his bunk. "YUZUN!" Cell yells. Yuzun slowly picks up the box and continues to ignore Cell's presence. Without much fanfare, he walks right by Cell without much concern over his own safety. Cell quickly stops him by pulling him back in before he can get too far. The jerkiness of the pull sends the box of goodies careening to the floor. "You're not weaseling your way out of this one, pretty boy! You hurt Freeza and now you're going to pay!"

"There is the name I've been waiting to hear. Freeza! Hahahahaha! Well deserved I'd say!" Cell lands a full-contact sucker punch to Yuzun's face sending him tumbling back into the room. The android is taken aback by the tenacity of his seemingly fragile opponent, but it suddenly becomes clear why the blow wasn't effective.

"You're such a fool," Yuzun says as he holds his hand against his bloodied face while licking some of it up sadistically. "You thought that I'd be an easy foe because of how I look, well, looks can be deceiving." Just then, Yuzun's slender, athletic body starts to bulk up and become covered in unsightly scales. His voice deepens and his mouth becomes an elongated crocodilian snout. "I'll shatter you into pieces if you get in my way!" Yuzun charges at Cell using the full force of his body to tackle him. The android doesn't budge, instead, he remains perfectly positioned.

"You're the foolish one here! What is your messily 5 percent going to do against my 7?" Cell mocks.

"What do you mean by 7 percent?" Yuzun ask.

"Use your noggin, numbskull! My strength vastly exceeds yours, and I'm about to illustrate that to you now." Cell does a quick and devastating body shot to Yuzun abdomen causing him to finally start buckling.

"Scarab, you found him!" Cooler says while rushing over to aid his friend.

"I stumbled upon this prick in my room trying to steal the box of stuff given to Freeza by that creep."

Cooler turns to Yuzun and rushes at him and Cell join's in. They both take turns beating on him in the corner of the cramped cell. Yuzun start to cry out quickly alerting guards in earshot of the attack. "GET OFF OF ME! HELP! HELP!!!"

When the correctional officers get to the scene, Cooler and Cell are standing over Yuzun's bloodied body, his humanoid form reverted. The guards try to take them both in, but Cooler pushes them away from Cell. "He didn't do anything, It was just me!" The guards place Cooler's hands behind his back and slap a pair of cuffs on him.

"Cooler, you didn't have to take the fall for me." Cell says.

"Quiet, Before I take it back." The officers march Cooler away leaving Cell standing awkwardly alone. After the Icejin is out of his sights, the only thing the android is left to look at his bloody mess of a room. The guards eventually send their paramedics to take Yuzun's heavily beat up body away from the scene on a gurney.

"Back in your room number 135, we'll send a maintenance crew in to clean this up shortly," An officer says with a forceful shove to Cell's back. The android enters his room alone, pondering how he's going to successfully breakout with his two greatest allies now separated from him.

The very next morning, Freeza sits down in a chair across from his father, a large, soundproof piece of glass separating them. It's a private visitation room kept away from other inmates. Their only means of communication is a phone, that keeps there conversation private from others, save for Lord Beerus himself. "Oh, Freeza! How I missed you, my son!" Cold holds his arms out as though embracing him much to Freeza's chagrin. "We thought you were giving us the cold shoulder, that is until one of our scouts picked up on scouter messages from Galactic patrol officers gloating about your capture!"

"Unfortunately, I got a little too impatience and enacted a coup against the God Of Destruction."

"Are you mad!? I taught you better than that, my son. Now, I was initially wary about coming here given our type of... business, but I was assured that Lord Beerus himself gave his blessing. You claim to have deposed him, but why is he so keen on keeping you around?"

"It's a rather long and repulsive story, so I'd like to avoid retelling it all together," Freeza replies.

"Fair enough, my son. So, how much is your bail? " Cold ask.

With little warning, the God of Destruction interrupts the family chat. "There is no bail for him, he was already tried and found guilty of his crimes. You heard what he did to me, he's lucky to be alive right now. I meant her... sorry Freeza." Beerus interjects.

Cold kneels in reverence to Beerus. "Lord Beerus, your majesty." Cold says.

"All of that is quite unnecessary, I just wanted to clarify a few things. Proceed like I'm not even here."

Cold climbs back on his chair while bowing his head. "My humblest apologies, my Lord."

"I didn't have you convened here to bail me out, father." Freeza hisses.

"Awww, did my dearest little man just want to see his papa?" Cold coos.

"That's just it, father... I'm not anyone's little man, I'm not a man at all, and it's about time you accepted that cold hard fact."

Cold shakes his head at Freeza disapprovingly. "Not this again. You're too old to be going through these little phases of yours. You're not my daughter, you're my son. Be proud, my son, no female could ever hope to accomplish what you have!" Cold gloats.

"That's not true, there are strong female warriors of other universes and one is even a bloody God of Destruction!" Freeza retorts

"That may be true, but their ways aren't our ways. I feel I might have done wrong by you, letting you mingle so much with other species rather your own kind"

"Well, maybe I am sick of our ways! Your way is what forced me into being a man in the first place! I just wanted to be myself, but you and the rest of our race deemed me to be unworthy. You were going to kill me just for being born a runt, If it wasn't for my tremendous power level at birth and willingness to play along with your three-ring circus of a regime, I'd be dead!"

"Of course I would have killed you, why waste my superior mutant gene's on a mere incubator? I mean, you are strong as is, but I sometimes imagine how much more powerful you'd have been if you were born normal like your brother. Aren't you glad that you rejected that defective part of you?"

"I hid it, I never rebuked it, and for now on I will no longer do so!"

"Then don't expect to have an empire to return to once you're released. I will not taint the legacy of our family name by allowing a female to figurehead it. I suppose I'll have to inform young Kuriza that he's now the new emperor of the northern quadrant."

"Yes, because you'd rather live in a world of fantasy and pretend that the Empress is a man. Fine, so be it! When I get out of here, I'll form my own empire and show you what a mere incubator can do!"

"You bring great shame to the family name. Your older brother is going to be so disappointed when he finds this out."

"Cooler is incarcerated in this facility as well," Freeza replies.

"What!? You both were captured by the galactic patrol?" Cold lays his hand on his forehead in disgust. "Where did I go wrong? Both of my sons are abject failures, at least there is still some hope for my grandson." Cold lets out a long sigh and lifts his head back up. "Is there any way I can speak with my eldest son Cooler?"

"Hey, It's me again! Give me a second and I'll see if someone can't fetch him for you." Beerus says

"Oh, my prayers had been answered! T-thank you, Lord Beerus!"

The God Of Destruction goes silent for a little while leaving the father and child alone in their awkward staring contest. "I just got word that Cooler was sent to solitary yesterday for critically injuring two inmates in his unit. They were initially hesitant to let him speak with us until I gave them a firm reminder of who I am." Beerus informs.

"What?! Why was he behaving in a raucous manner?" King Cold asks.

"We'll find out as soon as he gets his tail down here," Beerus says.

About 12 minutes later, the eldest son of King Cold is escorted into the room with Freeza and is placed still handcuffed in a seat adjacent to his. "Cold, what a surprise to see you amongst living all those years after your dishonorable defeat on earth," Cooler says.

"The southern quadrant has gone to disarray since your sudden disappearance! You left me with double duty just trying to straighten up the mess you left behind in the wake of your absence. Innumerable amounts of barren backwater real estate left dilapidated in their unsold state!" King Cold exclaims.

"Good, I'm glad you got a little taste of what I've been dealing with for a century!"

"So how exactly did you find yourself a prisoner of the galactic patrol? After all my countless years of rulership, I've never even once had an unfavorable encounter with them."

"I decided to branch the business off into more lucrative revenue streams than the tired depopulated and sell to the highest bidder shtick. Rather than creating piles of bodies, I' was busy incurring masses of living consumers. But I don't even know why I bother trying to explain this to you."

"This is what happens when you take the corporate cover too literally. If your younger brother, who for some reason wants to be your sister now, can understand that reasoning, why can't you?"

"I will not stand around and listen to you blatantly ignore reality for a convenient lie!" Freeza hiss. The pissed-off former emperor stands up on his chair, he unzips his oversized jumpsuit and lets it fall to his feet revealing his slimmer form to his perturbed father. Once he gets the effect he wants, he quickly zips it back up and takes his seat.

King Cold adverts his eyes in a display of utter disgust. "What in Beerus's name happened to you, my son!? You look like one of my demure concubines!"

"This is what I look like with all the power stripped from my body! It's time you were forced to confront this truth head-on! I am not your son! Never have been, never will be!" Freeza yells.

"This is possibly the only time the twerp and I can see eye to eye. You're a delusional old fool that should retire into the sunset and leave imperialism to the non-feeble-minded youths." Cooler scoffs.

"Why I never! This such a shameful display! You're shackled up like a dog and being penalized further? For what praytell?" King Cold exclaims.

"For defending the family name, of course." Cooler replies cooly.

King Cold gets up from his seat, whipping his cape around as he stands up and walks towards the door. "You're both hereby excommunicated from the family! The sole heir of the former Freeza Cold empire is now Kuriza. The Freeza force shall be renamed The Kuriza Force from this day forward, and the rest of the southern quadrant will be in the control of the Cold Force. I bid you adieu gentlemen and... fair lady." A guard opens the door for Cold and he marches out of the room indignantly.

Freeza looks over at Cooler with a disturbingly warm grimace on his face and the older lizard returns a look of concern," Why are you giving me that look, squirt? I always knew that you were a worthless, good for nothing, egg sitter, so don't think that was me taking your side." Freeza continues to smile causing the older Icejin to yell out to a guard. "I'M READY TO GO! GET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

"My sincerest thanks to you, my beloved big brother. Thank you for avenging my honor." Freeza says.

"I just didn't want that Artichocian punk thinking he could ignore my previous threats... and Scarab wasn't too happy about what happened either."

"So is Cell in Solitary confindment as well?"

"He's not, I made sure of that. We need Scarab, he's our only hope of freedom." Cooler mummers lightly. Freeza watches two guards take his older brother back to his confinement cell. For a split second, a smile is seen on the overly prideful older lizard's face as he is escorted out of the room.


	17. QandA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short transition chapter.

"I'm proud of you Freeza, for standing up to your father like that, "Beerus says.

"There is nothing prideful about stating the obvious." Freeza scoffs.

"Watch your tongue, missy! I'm not your life coach, I'm your destroyer god!"

"I'm well aware and I appreciate your concern, Lord Beerus. You're more accepting of me than even my own father, It's as though you've adopted me into the fold. I feel blessed beyond measure."

"I wouldn't say that...Your father hasn't seen you do the things that I have."

"Thanks for diminishing our moment, Lord Beerus." Freeza mocks.

"Sorry, being a fanboy is just too much fun. "

"Duly noted," Freeza mutters.

"Anyway...there should be an officer arriving to pick you up for your mental examination. Stay focused. I know you can do it, just don't psyche yourself out."

Freeza swishes his tail and hips as he stands up and walks towards the door. He leans up against it and gives an oddly seductive wink to the surveillance camera. "My feminine essence doesn't require preperation."

Beerus whistles to cheer him on. "Wow, look at you! You're a shoo-in for sure! Knock em dead!"

A guard escorts Freeza out of the visitation room and walks him down a brightly lit hall. This area of the prison is a lot more welcoming than the cold concrete floors and brick walls he's accustom to deal with. The bright eggshell walls becoming disoriented infused with the glowing white bulbs, it's reminiscent of the topography someone in a padded cell and straight jacket would be forced to endure. The guard opens a door leading to a small mostly empty room with a yellow-skinned alien woman with blue hair and hollowed out black eyes. Freeza is ushered into the room and takes a seat across from the woman as his escort takes his position near the door.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Frieda. I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions, each of your answers will determine your eligibility for being rehoused in the female unit."

"Yes, I am fully prepared to answer all of your questions truthfully and honestly," Freeza replies.

"Alright so, what are some of your favorite hobbies?"

"I have quite the repertoire of activities that I enjoy, such as target practice (live preferably). Wine collecting, wine tasting, although admittedly that's one my father put me onto. I enjoy classical literature, star gazing and I've recently taken a liking to crotchet before I was incarcerated, of course."

"That's wonderful! What are your favorite colors?"

"Pinks and purples mostly. Fushia, magenta, cerise, rouge, violet, amethyst, lilac, lavender mauve...Oh, and my favorite, Saiyan blood red."

The woman stares at Freeza with a slight crook in her neck. "That's quite the color vision you got there."

"Why, thank you," Freeza replies meekly.

"Are you sexually attracted to men, women, both or none of the above?"

"Going by the criteria laid out before me, I suppose men. I find the rounded bosoms of many female organisms to be quite offputting to me, no offense."

"I think you're referring to mammalian females, but that's completely understandable if such a phenotype is foreign to you. Would being housed with a female of that type bother you?" The questioner asks.

"No, not really, this is a prison, after all, I'm not looking for a sexual partner, I'm quite content with the one I have."

"You do? How would you describe this individual?"

"Well, he's very lofty, which I quite like. He's an insectoid, which admittedly disgusted me initially, but his ridiculously handsome face counteracted all of it though. He makes me feel dainty and lith when I'm in his embrace. I can just let all my inhibitions go away when I'm in his presence. Oh, I must sound so piteous to you."

"Don't worry, I'm not here to judge. So, it says here that you were booked in as male. Going off your physical examination notes, your race is naturally intersex. Any idea why you were initially sent to a male unit?"

"My kind isn't very accepting of the fairer sex, so I felt forced to pretend to be a male all my life. My father just could not accept that he had a daughter rather than a son, so he forcefully molded me to be who he wanted me to be."

"How does that make you feel?" The woman says.

"I feel nothing towards him, neither sadness nor scorn.," Freeza replies.

The woman gets up from her seat and extends a hand out to the stunned lizard. Freeza gives her a slightly unsure look before grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a shake. "I think we're done here. I see no reason why we can't house you in 2A with the other female inmates. Just talking with you has shown me that much. I actually think it's deplorable that you were forced to be with males, and going off your chart it wasn't the right fit for you." She smiles and turns towards the door, not before being stopped by Freeza.

"Does this mean I'm in?" Freeza asks.

"Not exactly, you'll have to be patient and wait for your complete examination to be overviewed. I'm sure you'll hear the final verdict in no time soon. Good luck!" She opens the door and escorts Freeza and the guards out into the brightly lit hallway and closes the door shut behind her. Freeza is brought back into the infirmary room with a visible look of displeasure on his face.

The intercom system crackles followed by Beerus's imposing yet jovial voice. "So, how did your mental examination go?"

"It went better than expected, Lord Beerus. "Freeza says with a solemn sigh.

"Oh? You say that like it's a bad thing." Beerus says.

"It just dawned on me that, I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable being separated from Cell."

"Well you've already come this far, no turning back now, the best I can do is arrange for frequent conjugal visitations for you two. Listen, I know you've been through something traumatic, but you can't just jump to conclusions so quickly, I mean that's why you're in here in the first place. Learn to plan things out more, wouldya? "

"I'd like to converse with Cell if that's possible?" Freeza says as a ploy to shift the conversation away from his pitfalls.

"He's at lunch right now, but I'll be sure to have him come visit you afterward," Beerus replies

Back at their cell block, Moro's gang of would-be escapees sit at their table missing three of their former members. "It's strange not having Cooler around, the fact that he took the fall for you says a lot. He wouldn't have done it for anyone else, I'll tell you that much," Saganbo says.

Cell stirs the soup in his cup around listlessly while staring into the warped visage of himself within it. "I'm just pissed off that I let those jackasses escape alive! I could have done a lot more damage to them, but I found myself holding back my anger because of these god damn prison walls!"

Saganbo lays his hand on Cell's shoulder and gives him an approving nod "It's a good thing you didn't because we need you out here, so don't beat yourself up over this."

Cell looks at him and sighs before looking back down at his perpetual spinning bowl of liquid. "Thanks, Saganbo."

"So how is Cooler's brother doing now? Is he still recovering from his injuries?"

"He's not coming back here, not after what happened to him. For his...or should I say "her" physical safety she wants to be held in a female pod."

"Her!? How exactly does that even...Whatever, I'm not even going to ask. He was a little feminine thing, I didn't think he'd last long in these parts anyway, especially with Cooler being so hands-off and all. With the way he's would rail against the guy, it surprises me that he was willing to put his neck out for him, but blood is thicker than water."

"So where's that bastard Yunba been at?" Cell asks.

"Beats me. The guy went awol after things went down, no one heard from him since the incident last night. knowing him, he requested to be sent to another pod, the coward"

"I have been wondering if he or Yuzun would snitch on me. If they do I'm destined for the hole too if that happens."

"You don't have to worry about that, Scarab. They're rats, but not that kind of rats. They're well aware of what we do to those kinds of rats."

Cell starts to feel more comfortable with how the conversation with Saganbo is progressing and finally takes a sip of his lukewarm soup, and is surprised at how flavorful it is compared with the usual prison slop. "That's good to know. So riddle me this, what was Yuzun's deal with Freeza anyway, and how did he recognize him?"

"Yuzun's a very perceptive guy, I wouldn't be surprised if he overheard Cooler and I talking about him once and just put two and two together. Yuzun being from the northern quadrant had to deal with the brunt of Freeza's empire. Apparently, his army stripped Yuzun's planet of all it's natural resources and strongest warriors, now it's a barren trash heap barely cling to life. Everyone knew he hated the guy with a burning passion, even before we found out he shared a pod with us."

"That explains a lot." Cell says with a chuckle. "As much as the current situation ticks me off, I'm glad to see Freeza's hard work being recognized by someone in this coop."

"So what now? What's going to happen between you two now that he's going into the chicks joint? The Lucky SOB." Saganbo mutters.

"It's still a lot for me to process at the moment, I don't like the idea of her being separated. I wish there was a way I could convince her to stay." Cell says.

"I know! How about you tell him... err...her about Moro? In fact, there are some gals in the female pod that have contact with Moro."

"Hmmm... That's not exactly a bad idea. Maybe I'll have a chance to convince her to stay if I can get Moro to give five percent of her strength back."

"It's worth a shot, but if he passes the test, I doubt they'd house em with us guys again."

"You're right, I wish she would have thought this over, we've already been through this song and dance once before. She decided she was comfortable being a "he" so I assumed that this whole identity crisis rigamarole was over and done with. I suppose it's still worth a shot." Cell says with a hardy sigh. He gets up from his seat and proceeds to shuffle back to his room earlier than usual, he doesn't want to potentially miss a call from Beerus.


	18. Decisions, Decisions

When Cell arrives back in his room, he walks immediately up to the security camera to make his presence known to the eyes on the other side. "Beerus, are you there?" Cell says.

"Oh good, you're back. Freeza wants to speak with you. You know the drill, just wait in your cell for a guard to come to pick you up." Around fifteen minutes later, Cell is escorted to the infirmary. Freeza sits at the edge of his hospital bed flipping through channels on a small TV hanging up on the wall. When Cell enters, the lizard immediately shifts all his attention to him, casually tossing his remote control aside.

Cell rushes up to Freeza hugs him and then takes a seat at the end of the bed." How are your injuries healing up?"

"They're doing fine, I barely even noticed them. The doctor said I should be ready to return to general population tomorrow. "Freeza replies.

"That's great!" Cell exclaims.

"Do you really think it's great though?" Freeza replies.

"Yeah, so about that... I have a little proposition for you. You don't have to agree to it, but just hear me out. So, there happens to be an old Billy goat detained at the bottom of the prison that can grant any inmate of his choosing around 5% of their latent ability. I'll be able to get him to restore some of your power if you agree to come back to the male unit with me."

"You're conversing with the disembodied voice of an old billy goat? Does it chew the cud and go baa too?" Freeza mocks.

Cell rolls his eyes at Freeza. "Whatever you say, lizard girl." The tyrant goes about his usual response of slapping Cell across the face for his impropriety. The android rubs his bruised cheek with his hand "I'll be sure to cherish this one, it might be 200 odd years before I get another slap from you."

Freeza removes Cell's hand and places a small kiss on his reddened cheek. "I'm still listening." The Icejin mummers.

"None of us have seen the old man before, so the billy goat thing is probably just a stupid moniker like how everyone and their mother calling me Scarab in here, the power he has is very real though. If you're curious about how your brother can transform, that'd how he does it."

"That does explain a lot...But why have you kept this a secret from me for so long?"

"It's your brother's fault, he didn't feel he could trust you with this kind of power."

"Not very surprising. So what must I do to regain such power? "

"You need to call off the rehousing and come back to the male unit with me."Cell explains.

"I-I can't go back there...:

"Why not? You'll be stronger than the majority of prisoners in our pod and you'll have access to your larger transformations."

Freeza holds his chin in deep thought, trying his best to think through his limited options. "Are you sure it has to be there, why not right here?"

"Because supposedly Moro needs recognizable landmarks to exchange his power since the key blockers make it difficult to sense anything."

"I-I'm tempted to take your offer, but... What if I pass, what then!?" Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door. "Come in," Freeza says.

The nurse from the day before walks in with a cheery smile on her face. "Ms. Frieda, I've come to inform you, that you've passed your exam with flying colors! We have a cell ready for you to move into tomorrow." She says.

"B-but, what If I had a change of heart?"

"I'm sorry, but under no circumstances do we house females with males. I hope you understand the serious nature of the procedure you just underwent. You've been through a lot, Freida and I understand that you may feel a bit of self-guilt over what happened to you, but just remember that it wasn't your fault. Just know that your cries for help were heard, and we're doing our best to accommodate you into your new female unit. It's been a pleasure, ms. Frieda." The woman leaves just as soon as she arrives leaving the two villains dumbfounded.

"Well there's your answer, I'm permanently branded a female slave now." Freeza laments.

"BEERUS!"Cell screams.

"WHAT?!" Beerus yells back.

"If Freeza changes her mind, does she have to be housed with the women?"

"Well she doesn't have a choice is she passed the test. Now I may be the God of Destruction but my jurisdiction doesn't overlap with the justice system of mere mortals. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you two were confined in a glasshouse together for eternity, but the courts seem to think 230 years enough for taking my life." Beerus sneers.

"You're not going to try to reverse this then?" Cell replies.

"Of course not, I've already stuck my hand in the cookie jar enough mind you. What more do you want from me? A yacht? A mansion? You'll take my ultimatum and be happy about it."

"Fine, what did you have in mind?" Cell grumbles.

"I was thinking that Freeza could give the female unit a week to see how he'll-l...she'll like it. If she doesn't like it your only other options will be further isolation. In that case, you'll still get to stay together. If we're going to be real here it does seem like all of your problems started when you were sent to the general population anyway, although admittedly I'm more invested in the drama now."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me. How about you Freeza?"

"If we go back into confinement, I can say bye-bye to any possible escape plan. I'll just pretend to go along with the deal for now." Freeza thinks to himself begrudgingly. "Sounds fair to me," Freeza responds.

"Alrighty, I'll inform the warden of your arrangement then." Beerus lets out a loud yawn that causes the couple on the other side of the intercom system to flinch. " I don't know about you, but I'm in dire need of a cat nap right now. Take care, ya hear?" Beerus promptly signs off.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow? Women can be catty, so you'll have to learn to control that temper of yours."

"Oh please, I can be just as catty as the next girl."Freeza sneers.

"You're not exactly wrong about that." Cell embraces Freeza in a kiss and then they both fall back against the plush hospital bed. It's a tight fit with half of Cell's body dangling off, but they manage.

Freeza looks straight into Cell's eyes as he whispers softly into his ear." I think I'll be staying with the other females. I think that if you're forced into isolation with me you won't try hard enough to escape."

"Psh, whatever! You're going to be the one crawling back to me. I doubt you'll survive too long without this." Freeza feels his hand being shoved down on Cell's crotch, the tactility of the insect's emerging erection against his fingertips causes him to reel back in horror. He fights against his stronger partner's grip until he thankfully relinquishes his hold. Freeza visibly zones out causing Cell to panic, he starts to vigorously shake the Icejin to snap him out of his daze.

"D-DON'T DO THAT!" Freeza snaps, still panting loudly to catch his warning breath.

"What did he do to you?"

"I was violated... I've already said too much," Freeza mutters. He sits up on the bed and looks away from Cell. "I think it's time you've headed back to your pod."

"Your brother beat the creep to a bloody pulp, still no word on if he survived or not." Cell says with his head facing down.

"Not good enough... The worthless ingrate could be dead for all I care and it will still never be adequate enough to rectify what was done to me. Don't you see ?! I never choose this, It was thrust upon me in the most literal sense of the word."

"Forced into what? Being a female?"

"I don't want this for myself, I never wanted it for myself!" Freeza cries out franticly.

"Well then why did you put us through this rollercoaster of emotions for?"

"I felt cornered. I had no way out but to accept my defective biology. This was the way it was meant to be after all."

"Well then what are you?!" Cell asks demandingly.

"Do I have to choose?"

"In here you do?"

"Then my verdict is pretty obvious by now, wouldn't you say?"Freeza rebukes.The Icejin stares at his fingernails completely ignoring Cell in the process.

Cell rolls his eyes and steps off the bed, taking the hint from the emperor's standoffish attitude. He keeps his back slightly turned to Freeza while he stares off at the wooden door ahead of him, "Don't worry about lasting the week, I'm going to bust you out of there before then, You can hold me to that." Cell says sternly. Just as he makes it to the door a guard promptly enters to usher him out of the room.

Freeza lays back against his soft pillow and relaxes, still keenly studying his overgrown black nails and blueish tinged fingertips. "Who needs 5% of power when I can have all of it back, that is if he remains as motivated as I'd hope. I suppose It would be foolish of me to get too invested in his proclamations, after all, he always finds some way to let me down."

Around seven AM the next morning Freeza is lead out of his temporary housing into the female unit of the prison. The Icejin looks around curiously at the familiar yet unfamiliar sights and sounds of his new pod. The guards walk him by rows of cells occupied by mean-mugging females of many different shapes and sizes. Despite being rehoused in a female-only unit, he's still managed to be on the shorter side of the spectrum. Finally, they reach the emperor's new dwelling. The officer wrestles to open the door of the overgrown cage which has one other occupant inside. The woman lays asleep on the top bunk, she has her hair in two large messy buns and her regulations jumpsuit is fashionably modified beyond recognition.

"HEY! 224!" The guard yells.

"Ugh! What is it now!?" The female inmate says as she wipes her eyes and reaches for a pair of glasses laid on the edge of her bunk.

"Your new bunkie is here!" The guard says before proceeding to lock the cell door behind Freeza.

"Is that all!? I swear they wake us up for the dumbest things sometimes." The woman looks down at Freeza for a second before taking her glasses off and drifting back to sleep.

"She seems to trust easily." Freeza thinks to himself. Taking that short exchange as a gesture of no hostility, Freeza lays down on his new bunk to sleep until the morning bell rings in an hour. Not too long after he drifts off to sleep, he finds himself being awakened yet again, this time by the breakfast bell. Freeza slowly opens his eyes and looks over only to sees his curious new cellmate leaning over the end of his bed. The woman holds up his tail with one hand and studies it's structure carefully. Freeza quickly whips his tail away. "What are you doing?!"

"I was just studying you. I feel the best way to get to know someone is to carefully study their anatomy." The woman says as she adjusts her large-framed glasses.

"Is that so?"Freeza says.

The woman shuts her eyes and nods her head slowly, an infectious smile rippled across her face."Squamate?"

Freeza tilts his head in confusion for a millisecond before the crux of the conversation becomes apparent to him." Why yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

"I was confused for a second, I almost guessed Urodela due to the lack of visible scales, that and you perspire a mucus-like sweat." The woman says.

"Aside from our penchant for a semi-aquatic lifestyle and skin respiration thermoregulating mucus secretion glands we are not the same, I can understand how a layman might surmise that," Freeza replies.

"Nice! So I guessed right! Alright, so I'm going to guess your subclass is Scincideaiod?"

"That's where you're wrong, It's Lacertidaeoid, but I can understand how the hyper-prehensility of my tail could throw you off. You're quite the observant one, young lady." Freeza replies.

"THANKS! The woman says, her large pearly eyes filled with figurative stars. Suddenly, the woman reaches over and grabs Freeza's chest, startling the lizard for a brief moment., She squeezes the firm pecs under his white tank before rubbing the smooth blossom stone below them. "Lack of substantial breast tissue and nipples... I'm sorry, is this too invasive!?"

Freeza tenses up a bit before calmly recollecting his temper. "Those are not erogenous zones for my species, but despite that, I'd still prefer for you to not be so touchy with me."

The woman blushes and backs off in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me? I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable! I find you fascinating, that's all!"

"Fine, just don't do it again or I'll have no choice but to..." Before Freeza can complete his statement, the awkward, energetic woman grabs him by the wrist.

"My name is Kikaza by the way!"

"It's nice to meet you, Kikaza, my name is Freida... but I do recall telling you a moment ago not to touch me!"

"Grab your stuff let's go take a shower! I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

"Friends? I really don't want any of those right now." Freeza exclaims with a miserable sigh before he's pulled against his will towards the shower area.


	19. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Freeza is nearly dragged down the entire hall by the rambunctious woman, but he abruptly stops her as they near the showers. "What is the rush, woman?!"

"Sorry, I just get super excited when I make a new friend!" Kikaza replies.

"Friend? No, no, no... That is not what this arrangement is at all. We are merely acquaintances under unfortunate circumstances."Freeza replies.

"It's ok, everyone has their own pace when making friends."

"That's not what I was implying at all!"

"You say that now, but just wait until you meet my girlfriends!" Kikaza announces.

"Girlfriends? You have multiple of them?!"

Kikaza chuckles at Freeza's seeming naivety and proceeds to grab him by the wrist again which the emperor soundly protests. He stomps down hard against the concrete, his talon-like toes desperately trying to clasp onto the solid flat surface of the floor. He's shocked when he starts to get dragged across the hall, his body unable to resist her strength. "Preposterous! Even a mere average female can best me in strength?!" Freeza laments solemnly. He eventually gives up the fight and is lead into the showers. The showering areas layouts are similar to that of the males, just slightly less crowded. Once they step into the shower's locker area, Kikaza undresses quickly. Freeza gets a glance at her body as she does, he notices the all too apparent mammalian upper torso, with her lower half being a little less foreign to him.

"Don't just stand there, take your clothes off!" Kikaza runs up to Freeza and unzips the front of his jumpsuit to his great dismay.

"I can undress, thank you very much!"Freeza hisses.

"No need to be shy, we're all girls here!" Kikaza says cheerfully.

"You think I'm a girl too?" Freeza says in a befuddled tone of voice.

"Of course you are, silly, what else would you be?"

"I'm a squamate after all, so how could you possibly discern my sex if you aren't sagacious enough to know my species sexual dimorphism?"

"Only one way to find out," Kikaza says as she points to Freeza's zipped down jumpsuit. The emperor tightly clutches onto the loosely fitted clothes as it hangs limply on his withered frame. Kikaza rapaciously tugs at his slack prison garb until it finally hits the floor, leaving the lizard naked and exposed."Just what I thought, I'm sure you have a cloaca under the base of that tail of yours." Right before she can reach his tail he maneuvers it away and leaps back.

"S-stop it! Who raised you, a troop of wild simians!? Y-you're worst than the males!" Freeza clutches his bosom stone as he tirelessly attempts to catch his waning breath.

"What do you mean? We were just discussing anatomy," Kikaza says with a dumbfounded shrug.

"I am not a lab animal for you to dissect, I am a sentient being of far greater intelligence than you! Haven't your parent ever taught you not to touch someone else's erogenous areas without permission?!" Freeza yells. The irate Icejin gets caught off by a prison guard waving them to advance into the shower.

Once they get under an empty showerhead, Freeza lathers up his rag with soap and hurries to clean himself up. He tries desperately to ignore Kikaza who keeps fighting to get herself into his direct line of sight. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!." In that very instant Kikaza does the unforgivable and gives Freeza a huge hug, instantly paralyzing the lizard. The feeling of her body pressed against his causes him to recoil in disgust. He stamps his foot hard into a puddle of water instantly causing Iwaza to back off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR BLATANT IMPROPRIETY AGAINST MY PERSON ANY LONGER!" Freeza rants angrily. He turns away from her and goes back to infuriatingly scrubbing his body.

"Please don't ask to get rehoused! I like you, and you just have to meet my girlfriends!" She cries."

Freeza looks back at her over the shoulder coldly. "Well, then that harem of yours better have something worth my while," Freeza responds.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm breaking out of here," Freeza says. When he feels an unwanted palm land on his shoulder, he looks back ready to bite the hand clean off her body.

"What a coincidence, we're trying to break out too, "Iwaza replies.

"Well now, maybe those little friends can be of some use to me after all," Freeza smirks and promptly goes back to ignoring her.

After their quick shower, Freeza and his new eccentric roommate make their way down to the packed mess hall. They patiently wait in the breakfast and then walk off to find a table. Freeza looks at Iwaza as she waves for him to come over to a sparsely populated table with two other girls. Over here, Frieda!" She screams.

Freeza stands in place with his tray in hand until the impatient young woman takes his hand and guides him over to the table "I explicitly recall telling you not to touch me! I will now take this fork and bludgeon you in the eyes for your temerity!" Freeza brandishes the plastic fork near Kikaza face in a threatening manner, the pathetic threat makes her catch her mouth to mask her laughter.

One of the women at the table turns around to face Freeza, her eyes sharp, and menacing in appearance. The woman sports a high mohawk and pointed ear similar to that of a Kai's. She is of slender build with only a subtle hint of musculature on her arms. Freeza is once again taken aback by the lax dress code in the all-female unit being that the woman wears a black tank with her jumpsuit wrapped around her waist with not a single guard pestering her to straighten up. "Are you trying to introduce us to your new girlfriend, Kikaza?" The snarky woman says.

Kikaza blushes nervously at the accusation."No way! She's my new roommate... Not that I wouldn't mind..."

"No thank you, I am quite disinterested in being another concubine in your ever-growing menagerie." Freeza promptly responds.

The two women at the table look at each other confused before the mohawked woman responds. "We're just friends dude, don't get the wrong idea." She hisses.

"Well now, you sure have a lot to say for someone I've yet to be formally acquainted with, you were just so eager to give me the what for. If only you pitful lot knew who you were trifling with." Freeza scolds.

"My name is Miza and this pretty bitch right here is Iwaza. Now just who the hell are you, smart ass?!"

Freeza goes completely silent, his cool-headedness evaporating almost as fast as it materialized. "It's Frieda." He says sheepishly.

"Hmph, never heard of it, "Miza replies.

The woman sitting next to Miza takes notice of Freeza as he stands there cautiously."That girl needs to take a seat, her food is starting to spill off her plate."

Freeza looks down towards the floor flushed with embarrassment as he witnesses globs of his food sliding off his unbalanced unsteady tray. "Please, pardon my ill-manners. He quickly wipes the side of his tray with a napkin and then joins the three girls at their table.

The other girl stares at Freeza uncomfortable as he takes his seat across from them, she has long hair with a wavy side bang and her attire somehow deviates from the dress code even more than her friends. Freeza stares back defensively, taking the keen-eyed observant as a threat. "How did the new girl get her makeup done? It's impossible to come by actual makeup products around here. Here I've been using the ink from common area newspapers for basic eyeshadow, yet here she is with a full face of makeup on." She says to Miza.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe she's born with it," Miza mutters.

"Maybe it's..." Iwaza's statement is cut off by Kikaza's hands pounding against the cafeteria table.

"Or maybe it's her species facial markings to attract mates!" Kikaza exclaims.

The other two girls completely ignore Kikaza and focus back in on Freeza."Whatever the reason, it's very pretty." Iwaza says.

"You think that I'm pretty?" Freeza says with a flutter in his eyes.

"Yes, like a porcelain doll. In all honesty, I'd hate you if you weren't Kikaza's friend."

"Fuck that, I hate her anyway!" Miza says as she stuffs her food with her mouth open.

"I appreciate the compliment, especially coming from someone as aesthetically pleasing as yourself. Now, I think we should cut the girlish chatter and discuss our exit plan." Freeza replies.

"What did the new girl just say? Miza says.

"What's up with her voice?" Iwaza announces.

"I like it, it's shrill yet kinda raspy," Kikaza says.

"Why must you women continuously scrutinize me? There are far more pertinent issues to address than the cadence of my voice."

Iwaza snatches Frieza's left hand without warning and starts examining his glossy black nails."Naturally, painted nails too? If only we could all be so lucky." She laments.

"Quickly! Someone name me a squamate species with fingernails rather than claws!?" Kikaza interrupts.

"You girls are driving me up a wall! Geez! Let the new girl talk!" Miza yells.

"S-sorry boss," Kikaza replies sheepishly.

"What's this about you wanting to break out of here?" Miza says with her brow arched.

"A little birdy told me that you were planning a break out as well. Lucky for you, I've recently had contact with male prisoners who are also undertaking the same plan. You see, they have made contact with a powerful sorcerer by the name of Moro that can grant any inmate 5% of their latent abilities. Such a powerful ally would come in handy, wouldn't you agree?"

Miza leans across the table, putting her face uncomfortably close to Freeza's She squints her eyes in an attempt to give off any intimidating leer. "The new girl knows too much. How much of our plan did you rat out to her, Kikaza?!" Miza snarls.

"I'm not the little birdy! A bird and I aren't even in the same cladistical class!" Kikaza says as she ducks her head underneath the table.

"You didn't tell her about Moro, did ya?!" Miza yells.

"I think you're the one that just told her about Moro, Miza," Iwaza says while still rubbing Freeza's fingernails awkwardly.

"Damnit, Kikaza, now you made me blow our cover!"

"Sorry, boss..." Kikaza murmurs.

"The old goat? I already knew of him, my inside sources on the male side already tipped me off to his presences here." Freeza says.

"If the new girls telling the truth, you might just be off the hook, Kikaza. So you tell me, Frieda, who is your inside source?"

Kikaza reaches over and holds tightly to Freeza's arm, further irritating the already overwrought emperor. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU, INCESSANT WENCH!" Freeza screams. He holds his chest in an attempt to calm his already revved up temper. He calmly exhales in a tireless attempt to simmer his cantankerous attitude down. "I've had direct contact with Cooler, Sangabo, two other lackeys who I'd rather not discuss right now, and finally, a significant other of mine who has also managed to procure such powers from Moro."

I've never heard of the other two guys, but us and Saganbo go way back. He's the leader of our gang the Galactic Bandit Brigade. Anyone cool with Saganbo is cool in my book."

"But did you hear what she said after that though? She has a prison boyfriend." Iwaza says.

"A boyfriend!? My heart is indelibly crushed!" Kikaza says with a loud sigh.

"You like boys? Just when I was starting to think you were cool." Miza says.

Freeza just stares at them with a dumbfounded face, but deep down inside, he is seething with an unbridled rage he has not felt since the day he was incarcerated. If he had the power to do it, he'd kill all three of the girls on the spot and not think anything of it. "Typical female organisms, all they want to do is blather on about fanciable males, shiny accouterments, and inane preening practices, I quite enjoy that stuff too, but there is a time and place for it. I will say, the bullish girl who has authoritative status over the other females does seem to be more receptive. I suppose I can all ways just circumvent the other two and strictly do business with her." He thinks to himself.


	20. Pick On Someone Your Own Size

To avoid an inkling of suspension, Freeza goes back to eating his food and tries his best to block out the madness playing out on either side of him. "If I can just get her alone, away from those two dunderheads, maybe then we'd start to see some progression." He thinks to himself as he suffers through his seemingly unending plate of gruel.

"You girls wanna hit the yard after lunch later? I need to burn some of this stubborn belly fat off with a nice jog." Miza says as she grabs her stomach.

"I could go for a little sun, this dreary prison has me a little pale," Iwaza replies.

"How about you Iwaza, or would you rather stay behind with your girlfriend instead!?" Miza quips.

"No way! I-I mean you heard her, she has a boyfriend! Do I look like a homewrecker to you, Miza!?" Iwaza responds defensively.

"Cool your jets! You know I'm just joking around with ya. Seriously, though, maybe you two should take some time to get better acquainted, you are living together after all. I mean... If it happens, it happens." Miza says with a shrug.

"You're not helping the situation at all, Miza!" Kikaza says before seeking refuge under the table yet again.

"Why must I get to know only her? The three of us are planning an elaborate escape together, are we not?" Freeza says.

"What do you plan on having us do, throw a slumber party for you? Let the guys figured out, It's more of the waiting game on our end." Miza says.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could discuss strategy together. You are the leader of this ragtag bunch, are you not?" Freeza says.

Miza leans in uncomfortably close to Freeza's face, causing even the mighty emperor to fumble a bit in his seat from her abrasiveness. "When did this become about me, huh? No offense, but you're not exactly my type." Miza says snidely.

"What is it with females and thinking I'm sexually enticed by them? Quite frankly the vast majority of you repulse me... Besides, Iwaza, she's acceptable and doesn't offend me nearly as much as the rest of you freakish ghouls!" Freeza replies.

"Insult a girl's looks to her face, aye?" Miza and Iwaza both look over and nod to each other before getting up from their seats. They go around the table to the other side and proceed to flank Freeza. "You thought we'd accept you into our gang that easily? Man, you're green around the ears."

"Gang? I don't want to be apart of your hodgepodge collective, I'm just looking to form a temporary coalition with you." Freeza remarks.

"If you want to do business with us there's a little initiation process you'll have to go through first before we'll trust you," Miza explains

"Hazing? That seems rather juvenile given that we're all well beyond our adolescence."

Miza wrangles Kikaza from under the table, grabbing the back of her head and pushing her closer to Freeza. "KISS HER!" Miza yells. Kikaza covers up her face as she and her new roommate are uncomfortably smashed against one another.

Freeza scoots back in his seat to make some much-needed distance between them, but is forced forward by Iwaza's hand."I will do no such thing!" The Icejin protest.

"Please don't make me do this, Miza!" Iwaza cries

"Just do it! You know you want to!" Miza mocks.

Freeza pushes his hands against Kikaza's face, practically clawing her in an attempt to prevent their lips from colliding. Freeza slowly starts to feel his mental state breakdown, his stone face begins to convey an apparent moroseness."W-what is going on? I-I feel I'm on the verge of mewling like a lost hatchling for its parent. I feel like I'm corner with no way out." Freeza thinks to himself as the image of the hapless woman's face pressed against his starts to fade into his consciousness."I must make my next decision wisely and not base it entirely on a primitive fight or flight response. If I attempt to flee it will only make me look as though I'm pusillanimous, and no one can trust someone of such low intestinal fortitude. There is still the option of going on the offensive, but how would it aid in my escape if I'm sent into confinement? There is always compliance..."

Freeza quells his penchant to rebel, bottling it up where he hides his faltering manhood. He stops putting up a fight and just goes with the flow of events transpiring. His soft, glossy black lips press against hers for a split second before he rushes to pull away. Iwaza promptly faints, falling back into her chair, meanwhile, Freeza dry heaves like he just swallowed something rancid. The Icejin hacks and retches like a cat in desperation to expel an irritating hairball.

"Ok, we get it already, you don't like girls," Miza scolds.

Freeza takes a swig of his drink to wash out the invisible cooties his brain conjured up for him out of fear." Will you cooperate with me now?" Freeza says.

"Dude, I told you before there's nothing more to discuss. Just let the boys handle it and relax."

"You females expect the males to do everything for you, yet you'll have the nerve to complain when you're viewed as incompetent and feckless."

"What was that, smartass!?" Miza hisses.

"Oh, I must have ruffled a few too many feathers, I'll pluck at them less forcefully if you simply oblige."

"You really want that power, don't you? You look pretty soft, so I doubt getting 5% of your power back will even amount for much."Miza teases.

"Ohohohoho! You haven't a clue of who I am, do you? Continue to be obstreperous and I'll show you the truest extend of my power when we finally escape these dreadful walls."

"A wily one, aren't ya? You're slowly becoming my type the more you open that big mouth of yours. I guess lunch plans have changed girls. We'll meet in Kikaza's room later. Let's see if the new girl is all bark and no bite!" Iwazaa and Miza walk away from the table and out of the cafeteria with a brisk coolness. Freeza turns his attention to his new cellmate sprawled out in her chair in a seemingly comatose haze. After a few seconds of morbid curiosity of staring at someone he loathed appearing as though they're dead, he gets up from his seat and makes the short trek back to his room alone." I suppose bugboy was right, even a week of this torture is beyond my tolerable limitations."

On the other side of the galactic patrol prison complex, Cell sits down on his top bunk in a meditative state. The position of his body uncomfortable and awkward given the stiffness of his armor, the height of his crown, and the displacement of his massive extended wings. His back is turned to the hall to allow him to focus on his mysterious objective without the jeering of officers and nosy inmates. The bottom bunk which his partner and himself shared quite frequently now lays vacant of its intended purpose. The sheets are left neat and tidy as though prepared for use again. The clanking of old pipes, the heckling of bored inmates and guards are the only ambiance efforts to the android. The android would give nothing more than to hear the soothing humming of the cicada or the whistle of cricket legs in the distance.

"Instant transmission is very tricky here. I somehow managed to pinpoint the minute energy signature from the God realm in a universe with a population extending into the zillions, yet I find this task innumerably more cumbersome." Cell thinks to himself. "Cooler, where are you?" Unlike when he previously used his instant transmission any slither of readable Ki is distorted like an undulating lava lamp. Gone are the static and dependable signals that he is so accustomed to navigating. Cell closes his eyes straining himself like he's attempting to power up. The android remembers that there is an inherent familiarity between the power levels of a relative.

"Wow, I'm astonished at how Moro can even navigate this mosaic mess of energy. It's like a never-ending labyrinth collapsing in on it'self, even my perfect intellect is challenged by attempting parsing it." Cell remarks to himself within the empty confines of his prison cell. After some deep reflection, he begins to pick up on a noteworthy waft of stray energy that feels somewhat familiar to him. "There's something about that one faint energy trail, the initial wave of it feels remarkably like Freeza's. I know it can't be him, but it feels hopeful."

The android laser focuses on the distorted beam of energy as it bounces around erratically in the small confined area of the prison. "Let's see how grateful he'll be when I deliver the good news to him." Cell places the tip of his index finger to his forehead and exhales deeply. He disappears from his bunk, the impression of his body on the mattress the only indication that he was present in the room. The insect opens his eyes only to find himself surrounded by intense darkness and in excruciating pain.

"SCARAB!?"

Cell hears the yell of Cooler directly below his dangling feet."WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Cell says kicking his feet wildly as the lower half of his body hangs awkwardly like two broken ceiling fan blades.

"It looks like you got stuck in the wall again, here, let me give you a hand." Suddenly the confused android feels his legs being tugged down with tremendous force. Cooler pulls his legs so hard the ceiling nearly collapses down with him.

"Wait, you idiot! Let me try again!" Cell says angrily.

Cooler can barely hear Cell's mumbled speech through the walls, but he promptly stops to give the insect time to collect himself. Cell once again attempts his instant transmission and ends up falling to the ground, luckily in one piece. Cooler rushes over to help him up as he catches his bearings from the rocky trip. The android scratches his crown while looking around at the small, cramped living quarters that his lover's older brother has been forced to endure. The room is terribly cramped with only one small rectangular window offering a peek of the outside world.

"I'm impressed that you managed to locate me, Scarab. Does that mean you can teleport out of here yet? If you haven't mastered it yet, please don't make me the guinea pig for that."

"I don't think that's possible for me to do at the moment. The Ki blockers are keeping me confined to the four large walls of this prison. As long as it's fortified with those powerful blockers it's near impossible."

"So is the breakout still on!?" Cooler exclaims

"Yes, but not right now. I just came here to inform you that we'll be getting out of here in about a week's time, so be ready."

"You really think you'll finally get done what we haven't accomplished in over 4 years? What progress have you even made, Scarab?" Cooler ask. Cell shrugs his shoulders flippantly causing an enraged Cooler to push him up against the wall. "I didn't get sent here for you to dilly dally around, Scarab! You have to make my sacrifice worth something!"

"The plan is pretty simple really, I'm going to revisit the trash area."

"Ok, but what are you going to do? Even with 5% of your strength, I doubt you'll be able to open it on your own. You'll also need to get Seven-three to disable the security cameras for you."

"So that stick up the ass mechanized android is your techy guy? I wish you would have told me that sooner. Anyway, I had a slightly different plan in mind."

"Explain."

"I'm just going to allow myself to get sucked up into the machine."

"WHAT!? You're a mad man! That machine doesn't just suck in the trash, it compacts it! You'll be crushed to bits!"

"Been there, done that!" Cell mocks.

"I didn't think your regenerative properties were that great, but being as confident in your abilities as you are, I'll concede. I do have two major issues with your plan though. For one thing, the trash is compacted at midnight every night, and two, the compacted trash is still stored within the Ki blocking barriers until it's later incinerated in the adjacent artificial star. So if you somehow manage to survive being compacted, you'll still have to worry about possibly being scorched to death by the sun!"

"I'll manage." Cell says as he stands back up to his feet.

"I think Cockroach would be a more apt nickname for you rather than Scarab."

"I'm 7.08% Cockroach, thanks for noticing." Cell says with a smirk.

"Alright, what day should I prepare?"

"The sheer pandemonium that will erupt should be enough to alert you." Cell puts his finger to his head and gets ready to go back to his cell before any guards realize his absence.

"Goodluck, Roach!" Cooler says.

"Let's just stick with Scarab, it has a nicer ring to it."


	21. One Step Closer

Lunch adjourns and the restless inmates return to their rooms. Freeza had a headstart, as he elected to read fashion magazines in his room for the remainder of breakfast. Iwaza slinks back into their shared cell, fruitlessly attempting to cover her face to the other occupant inside. The cell doors are promptly locked behind her and she is trapped once again with the curmudgeon space lizard. Freeza looks over at her and quickly loses interest, deciding to instead focus his energy on his reading.

"I-i'm sorry if you're embarrassed over what happened in the cafeteria. I swear my friends are nice people, they were just joking around." Kikaza says defensively.

"I was looking to forget what happened back there, yet you insist on bringing it up to me!?" Freeza hisses.

"I'M SORRY! I was just curious if you...Y-you know... Felt something...From the kiss, I mean. Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that was I!?"

Freeza's entire face becomes an intense shade of fuchsia as he buries his face uncomfortably close to the paper magazine. His sharpened black nails pierce the flimsy pages while he fights within himself not to strike her down with his tail. "Felt something from it? I felt about as much as I do when evacuating my bowels... A slight discomfort followed by relief when the dreadful process is over!" Kikaza's glasses begin to mist up, the dams of her eyeballs cracking into a rapid river of tears. "What an ineffectual waste of bodily secretions. Why you insist on draining your tear ducts when we don't have access to clean water for you to adequately replenish your fluids, is beyond me." Freeza replies.

"I'm a Mammaliaforme! We can't all be as perfect as you Squamates are!" Kikaza takes her glasses off and wipes her sleeve with it causing the prudish emperor wince.

"Would you please make yourself comfortable across the room? You risk compromising me with your bacteria laced eyeball sheddings!" Iwaza's crying intensifies instantly raising the tyrant's blood pressure to a boil. "You will cease your incessant crowing at once! Do you hear me, you loathsome hen!?" Freeza whips his tail down against the cold concrete floor causing the terrified woman to back herself into the corner of the room. After a minute or so, Freeza breaks from his magazine and glares at the tearful woman across the room. "Your sobbing is distracting me from my periodical. Please do try to keep it down."

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much!?" Kikaza cries.

"Nothing my dear... I, in fact, hated you from the start, simply because of what you are. I detest you, simply because I don't understand you, despite feeling as though I should. The way you enunciate your words, it sounds like you're attempting to garner sympathy from me. It's akin to the cooing of a prelinguistic infant."

Kikaza sits down in the corner, her head between her knees as she mopes to herself. After about an hour of the silent treatment, the girl falls asleep in the corner granting Freeza his much need time of solitude. The tyrant sithes through the pages of the fashion magazine until he stops at one displaying a collage of happy couples smiling and embraces one another on a beach. His thoughts quickly wander off to Cell, prompting him to reminisce on all the good times they had together when they were free. "It's strange to think that if my father raised me to be a female, I would have never met Cell, or had the privilege of having wielded the power of the God Of Destruction, even if for one fleeting moment. If my father chooses to treat me as biologically deficient, I wouldn't have found myself incarcerated, I'd still be fr... Oh, how careless of me, females don't have freedom." He says with a chuckle. "Even as a hypothetical, that would have never been my fate, no...I just wasn't built like the other's, I've always been more than capable since birth. In that way, I'm different, in that singular way I exceed both the male and female's of my kind." Freeza looks to the lone woman in the corner with the closet thing to the compassion he has " I wonder how this young lady found herself in the penitentiary? I'm sure if she followed the guidance of her parent's that wouldn't have been the case. Perhaps she could have stayed on her homeworld, bore children, and put her fanciful ambitions of a meaningful life behind her." He thinks to himself.

A couple of hours later the lunch bell rings and all of the prison doors swing open. The majority of the inmate's stampede for the cafeteria, but unlike the other's, Freeza and Kikaza stay behind in their rooms and wait for Iwaza and Miza to arrive.

"Good, you losers stayed behind like we asked," Miza says as she and Iwaza approach the entrance of their cell.

"It took you long enough," Freeza says as he coolly shuts the magazine and turns his attention to her.

Iwata wakes from her afternoon slumber in a panic. She fumbles her way up the top bunk and tosses a cover over her head. "I hate this part!"

"What is she on about?" Freeza inquires.

"You'll see soon enough." Miza looks up at the trembling figure underneath the blanket. "Kikaza, get your ass down here, we need you!"

"R-right, boss!" Kikaza nervous rushes off the bunk to stand at Miza's side.

"Stay right there, Frieda," Miza says.

"Who do you think you are making demands of me?" Freeza retorts.

"Do you want Moro's power or not, wise ass?" Miza says. Freeza goes silent and remains seated at the edge of his bunk, not making a single move until he's told to."Good, you shut up. I was starting to think I was going to have to put a sock in your mouth so you'd shut that trap of yours. Alright girls, take your positions." Miza instructs.

Suddenly, Iwaza and Kikaza both grab hold of Freeza's arms on both sides. "What is the meaning of this!? I refuse to participate in any more of your childish hazing rituals!" The two girls wrap their arms around from under his armpit tightly, the tacticity of their oily mammalian skin on his nauseating him. In self-defense, Freeza uses his tail to wrap around Kikaza's neck as he desperately tries to get her to let go. Kikaza's face starts to turn blue as the hold on her neck restricts her breathing to the point of passing out. Iwaza grabs Freeza's tail and manages to detangle it from her hapless friend's neck. Iwaza promptly falls to the floor to the shock of her fellow compatriots.

"What the hell dude! Why did you do that?! Do you want Moro's power, or not?!" Miza yells.

Iwaza rushes over to Kikaza side, she checks for a pulse and gives a thumbs up when she feels a heartbeat. "She's still breathing, still conscious even," Iwaza informs.

"Get up, Kikaza!" Miza returns a sharp glare to Freeza."Keep trying to fight us and see what happens!" She threatens. Iwaza and the now slightly light-headed Kikaza take their positions yet again, much to Freeza's dismay."Extend your arms out, Frieda." he does as he is told. Miza grabs hold of his hand and begins to close her eyes, and Freeza instinctively does the same. In the veil of darkness under his eyelids, he starts to feel an intense burst of energy radiate into his body. When the wave of energy first makes contact it's huge, exciting yet sending chiles down the lizard's spine. "That can't be! His power level is off the charts! How could a being with such power possibly be successfully detained in such a facility?!" He thinks to himself as the power possibly measuring into the trillions peters itself out to nothingness.

"If it isn't the Mighty Lord Freeza, I've heard good things about you, from my recruits and prison staff alike. Your empire wasn't around during my heyday. At the time you were nothing more than insignificant lower life forms, it's nice to see the expanse of time has been good to you." The elderly voice says.

"L-Lord Moro! I am overcome by your brief display of power, especially behind the crushing oppression of the Ki blockers. How do you know who I am?!" Freeza says to the voice.

"Linking with me allowed you a glimpse of my true power for a fleeting second. I was even stronger in my youth, but that was taken from me, as well as my freedom. As for your question, I refuse to answer such things twice."

"Yes, please forgive me, I was so overtaken by your immense power, that I failed at hearing you properly."

"No need to apologize, I'm just glad to have you on board. Your older brother actively suggested against us meeting each other. Can you confirm or deny his accusations of impropriety true? Will you attempt to double-cross me? Moro asks.

"I am no fool, I've been to hell twice, and I'd rather not go back a third time. I have tremendous goals, going back to hell would put a damper on them, wouldn't you say?"

"I have one more question for you before we start the process of restoring 5% of your power."

"I'm listening..."

"Why are you now living amongst the females? I was introduced to you as a powerful, ruthless emperor of the universe, an empress was never a title imposed on you in casual conversation." Moro says.

Freeza sighs dreading having to explain his greatest source of insecurity to one of the most powerful beings he's ever had the pleasure of conversing with."The Ki blockers have had a dramatic effect on my physical form. The lack of a steady current of ki flowing through my body has left me feeble, and indistinguishable from your average female. The staff in their benevolence thought it best that I was housed with the other females to avoid unneeded conflict." Freeza says as he lies out of his teeth.

"You're being needlessly deceptive over the most trivial of matters. I will never fully grasp some powerful people's hangups over mere physicality. What matters most is the results that a combination of body and mind can bring. You've already shown proven results, don't mask it with unnecessary shame." Moro says.

"Thank you, Lord Moro. I will apply that knowledge of myself to the reality I seek to bring forth."

Now, use this power so that we may both regain our freedom. I hope to see you on the other side, Freeza." The voice dissipates and Freeza starts to feel every cell in his body overcharge, like batteries ready to burst. On the outside, his body begins to convulse and shake while the three girls attempt to hold him down. Freeza shakes about with such force he nearly knocks them all off the bed. Miza wrestles with his robust tail and the other maintain their positions until the whole painful ordeal is over. All four of them work tirelessly to catch their breaths, after all, is said and done. "Frieda!" Kikaza says while she goes to prop Freeza's lifeless body against his pillow.

"Give her time, she'll wake up eventually," Iwaza says. Kikaza's eyes widen as both Iwaza and Miza walk out of the room leaving her with the unconscious tyrant alone.

"Are you guys just going to leave her here?!" Kikaza yells.

"DUH! We'll check up on her later. Let's get some lunch while we still have the chance" Miza says.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Kikaza leans in and plants a small kiss on Freeza's forehead instantly making her cheeks turn red."Oh no! I wasn't supposed to do that was I?!" She goes to wipe the kiss-off his head with a napkin before speeding out of the room after her friends "WAIT FOR ME!!!"

Meanwhile, on the male side of the prison, Cell and Saganbo go searching for Seven-three out on the prison yard. They eventually find him sitting on a bench alone, tinkering with an electronic doohickey he shouldn't even have in his possession. They make a slow approach not wanting to startle the reclusive man from his work. Seven-three, already alerted to their presence, carefully follow their every move with his robotic android eyes.

"Excuse me, Seven-three. I'm not that well versed in the mechanical stuff given I'm biomechanical and not well... mechanical, mechanical. Mind lending me a hand with those pesky security cameras in the trash collection room?" Cell asks.

Seven-three completely ignores what Cell is saying, instead, focusing back in on his work. "You heard Scarab asking you a question, Seven-three. Quit being an asshole!"

"Why should I help the guy that got Cooler sent to solitary? " Seven-three snaps.

Saganbo reaches down and pulls Seven-three up by his collar. "Cut the crap, Seven-three, we both know that wasn't how it went down! You were programmed to be obedient! Now obey Scarab, he's our stand-in leader now! Helping him is helping us get one step closer to freedom!"

Saganbo let's go of Seven-three's collar and the android slumps back in his seat and continues to tinker with his little gadget. "I'd rather conserve energy."

"Well if you're not going to do that for me, tell Moro we're busting out of here by weeks end! You can count on that!" Cell replies with an air of confidence.

"You say that with full confidence despite knowing what Moro will do to you if you fail?" Seven-three responds.

"Of course!" Cell says with a cocky smile.

After Cell is done with his statement, Seven-three clicks a small button on the tiny device causing it to go from red to green before placing it in his pocket."Go ahead and do whatever it is you want to do in there, I need to test out my new remote device anyway. If you get caught, that's your problem." Seven-three gets up from the bench and dispands from the group.

"Where are you going, Seven-three!?" Saganbo yells.

"To inform Moro of the new deadline for our escape. Don't let us down, Scarab. I dread what will happen to you if you do." Seven-three walks away leaving the two men stunned at what just transpired.


	22. Time's A Ticking

Saganbo and Cell make a break for the cafeteria, trying their best not to alert any guards nearby as they sneak into the kitchen. "What's the rush, Scarab?"

"The rush is Seven-three. I would have preferred to do this during dinner, but unfortunately, he left me with not much of a choice in the matter." They enter the restricted personnel only area and Cell lifts open the garage-like door leading to the trash area. Cell remembers to pinch his nose, meanwhile, Saganbo, not having a nose, is unaffected by the stench entirely.

"Times like this make me glad I don't have a nose to smell all this rotten shit." He remarks.

"I remember not having a nose...Good time." Cell says as they both enter the tiny room. Cell looks around, carefully studying every inch of the room with his keen eyes. He instantaneously hones in on the upper left-hand corner of the room as a place of interest." I think I found the perfect spot."

"Perfect spot for what?" Saganbo ask. Without warning, Cell's cheerful demeanor shifts to one of deep concentration. He starts sweating profusely, the birthing tube on his back pulsating wildly as he urgently pushes something to come out. "Y-you don't look so good, buddy! You alright?!" Saganbo says while making some distance between himself and the flustered insect. Before Saganbo has a chance to react, a leathery brown, football-sized object shoots out from Cell's back, it slides on the floor before landing near the perturbed man's feet. "You didn't have to shit on the floor like that! Why didn't you just use the damn bathroom before we got here?" Saganbo replies as he steps back against the door.

Cell smacks his palm against his forehead in frustration. "It's not excrement, you idiot! It's an egg!"

The new revelation somehow manages to confuse Saganbo's feeble brain even more. "An egg? Dude, are you a chick!? I mean...Freeza's one thing, but you have to be the most unfortunate looking gal I've ever seen. No offense."

Cell doesn't even bother entertaining Saganbo's naivety, instead, he gets to work on his plan. He grabs the sticky mucus-covered egg from off the ground. "J-jus...Just make yourself useful and cover me while I'm doing this!" Cell hisses.

"Oh! Right!" The confused inmate peeps under the door before reporting back to the irate insect. "You're all clear!" Saganbo looks stunned and falls back onto the ground when the insect suddenly spreads his scarab-like wings and takes off into the air. The android hovers over to the upper left corner of the small room with his newly laid egg in hand. He gently places the egg on the wall and observes as it quickly becomes affixed. Not confident if it'll stay attached long enough, Cell regurgitates up a combination of undigested food, saliva, and mucus into his hand. He slathers the bizarre cocktail onto the egg creating a protective egg sac to keep it in place. Once satisfied, he joins Saganbo back on the ground. "Man, that was beautiful... I-I mean the egg-laying wasn't, but those wings are pretty sweet."

"You sure know how to compliment a lady, Saganbo." Cell says sarcastically.

"I was joking around! Please stop talking like that, you're beginning to creep me out. So anyway...What was that egg for, and why did you put it all the way up there?"

Cell looks down at his sticky hands with disgust, his mind just thinking about the quick trip he's going to make to the maintenance room. "Good question. So for my instantaneous movement to work, I need a readable Ki signature. Since I can't wait in here until midnight arrives, I'll need someone else to wait for me. I modified the duration of time it will take for that specific egg to hatch. With luck, the little guy should hatch a few minutes before midnight, giving me enough time to teleport and get sucked into that window up there."

"You're crazy, Scarab, but that's the kind of fearlessness we need to blow this joint for good! Good luck!" Saganbo says with his hand extended out to the android. Without much hesitation, Cell collides his palm with the other inmates, the wet stickiness immediately causing the other man to pull away. "WHAT THE...!?"

"Hahahahahahahaha!!! I'm such an asshole, aren't I?" Cell replies as he continues laughing uncontrollably at the other man's expense. "Do you want to know what it is?" Cell says obnoxiously.

"I'm good..." Saganbo replies holding his one unsullied hand up to his mouth. Cell wraps his arm around Saganbo's neck in a chummy manner and walks him out towards the supply closet so that they can both clean their hands off.

Twenty minutes after talking with Moro and having some of his power restored, Freeza finally regains consciousness. He gasps loudly when he finally comes to and feels a slight heaviness to his body, even an ounce of muscle feels like a ton on his lith, withered frame. He rolls up his sleeve, lifts his right arm, and flexes his bicep, the little bump of muscle under his skin filling him with an unreasonable amount of joy. Freeza smiles and embraces himself with a firm self hug, holding himself tightly as the warmth of the small level of Ki flows under the surface of his cold lizard skin. " I think it worked! I feel less gaunt and substantially more hardy. Hmm...How would I go about testing these newly acquired abilities of mine?" Freeza's brain instantly wanders to Kikaza as he searches for a potential test subject. "Oh, Kikaza! Dear?!" Freeza says while shouting out to the top bunk. "Now where did that young female wander off to?" Freeza's ears quickly pick up on a distant sound coming closer to him.

"FRIEDA! Look! She's awake! Thank goodness!' Kikaza screams down the hall while she waves what looks to be bags of snack food in her hand. "You just missed lunch, so we bought this for you!" She approaches Freeza on the bed and hands over a bag of snack food to him. He stares at the bag cautiously before carelessly snatching it away from her.

"The least you can do is say thank you, you ungrateful bitch!" Miza sneers.

"I'm afraid those two words aren't apart of my lexicon, but any enrichment towards myself is always welcomed."

"You don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Miza says. Iwaza and her surround Freeza's bunk as he nibbles on his food.

"What's with the mob? I hope you're not expecting me to share this with you?"

"How's the power treating ya?" Miza inquires.

"I wouldn't know."

"How about we test out that power of yours, right here, right now!" Miza exclaims.

"Oh, for Kami's sake, please don't tell me you want to arm wrestle!? I don't see how that will be a valid barometer to ascertain strength considering we never took the time to gauge each other's prior."

"I had something different in mind," Miza says as she reaches over and squeezes the small lump of muscle underneath his loose-fitting prison sleeve. "I can tell you're not as much of a featherweight as you were before, you've got a little more meat on your bones." Freeza pulls his arm away and snarls at the woman like an angry dog. "Time to put up or shut up, Frieda! Show us what you got!"

"Pardon? Could you at least extrapolate on what we're doing first?" Freeza asks with a raised brow.

"Just hold hands and try to push each other over. It's silly, but that's how Miza likes to settle arguments. Just go with it." Iwaza says

"Ready whenever you are!" Miza says excitedly.

"Fine, I'll play along with your childish buffoonery. I hope you'd at least washed your filthy hands after eating?" Freeza reluctantly locks hands with the women, and they both stare each other down.

"I did... but afterward, I used the bathroom and I didn't wash my hands," Miza says with a smirk.

"WHAT! THAT'S REVOLTING!" Freeza yells.

"Agreed, that's pretty vile, Miza... but you're already locked in. Let's just get this over with, shall we? Ready...GO!" Iwaza says.

"WHAT?! I call foul!!!" Freeza says.

"GO FRIEDA! I know you can do it! S-sorry boss..." Kikaza says hiding up in her top bunk.

Miza immediately starts to apply pressure to Freeza's hands, digging her nails into Freeza's soft hands in an attempt to get the lizard to flinch. She pushes with as much strength as she can muster, Freeza's three-toed feet buckling under the force of her body weight. His feet slide against the rough concrete instantly causing him immense discomfort. "How ludicrous. Is she using her full output on me so soon?" Freeza thinks while he fights to keep himself from being tossed onto the bunk behind him. The tyrant grits his teeth, the sincerity of his struggle to fight back against her palpable to all fortunate enough to witness it. "I am such a weakling when I'm not tapping into my 5% energy stores. I've had quite enough humiliation for one day. It's time I showed these harlots what I'm truly capable of!"

"Ready to give up? I don't wanna accidentally break your brittle little bones or anything, so let me just end this now!"She starts to apply even more force to her push, pinning Freeza's arms against his chest as he fights strenuously to hold his balance. As soon as it looks like he's lost the fight, he regains his balance and begins to push her away from his chest with every ounce of his newly acquired strength.

"What the hell?!" Miza says while she starts losing her balance and her feet slide across the floor. In one fell swoop, Freeza releases all the pent up energy inside his body and pushes her across the room. The rambunctious tomboy narrowly manages to miss hitting her head on the sink as she staggers up to her wobbly feet.

"MIZA! ARE YOU OK!" Kikaza says.

"What does it look like, idiot? Now keep it down, before the guards start meddling." Miza growls.

"Sorry boss..."Kikaza murmurs.

Freeza rushes over to join her neat the sink, not to help her up, but to wash his hands. He takes the soap and vigorously starts to scrub his palms, making extra sure not to miss cleaning between his knuckles and even under his nails. After he's done he gently wipes his hands with a nearby towel.

Miza steps up to Freeza with her hand extended out to him. "I was only joshing you earlier. Don't worry, I washed my hands." Miza says nervously. The space lizard looks at the hand skeptically before embracing it with a firm handshake." I gotta hand it to you, Frieda, you're a lot tougher than you look." Miza and Iwaza turn their backs and start making their way out of Freeza and Kikaza cell.

"I'm initiated now, so shouldn't we start discussing our escape plans?" Freeza says.

Miza shrugs her shoulders and keeps walking. "Sure...Whatever, dude! We'll do all that boring stuff tomorrow or something."

Kikaza peaks her head from the covers of the top bunk and yells out to her friends."Goodbye guys!" The quirky girl adjusts her glasses and looks down at Freeza from her high perch. "I'm so happy for you, Frieda! You did so great! No one has ever beat Miza in a push-off!"

Freeza grins a bit from the boost to his confidence the last 5 minutes have brought him." Oh, don't you flatter me! It was nothing!" Freeza says accompanied by a dismissive hand gesture. The dejected emperor lays back down into his pillow for a well-deserved rest.

Later that night after dinner, Cell, alone in his bunk begins his mediation ritual. He practices his instant transmission technique, trying his best to navigate the labyrinth of background noise to pick up the small Ki signature left by his egg. "It shouldn't be too hard to find the little bugger, he's nearly as strong as I am after all." Cell thinks within his meditative state, suddenly, his mind picks up on something remarkable in the distance. A faint beacon of familiar energy appears on the horizon with all the hallmarks of his lover. "F-Freeza!!! It-I's unmistakeable! It has to be her! Saganbo did mention that there were a few female operatives. I guess they somehow got Freeza in touch with Moro. I should pay her a little visit, considering this may be my swan song and all." Cell lets out a deep exhale as the thought of him not making it out of this to see his lover again begins to eat at him. "I do not need to worry over this. I have the perfect plan, and It will be executed perfectly."

The android maintains Freeza's unique energy signature in his crosshairs and eventually decides to take the plunge and stop by for an impromptu visit. He recomposes himself and evaporates into the ether. Back in Freeza's cell, the little lizard asleep on the bottom bunk trying to get some rest after the stressful ordeal he'd been through earlier. Kikaza, on the other hand, is on the top bunk snacking on food while humming a catchy tune to herself. Without warning, Cell appears overtop of her causing her eyes to bug out in momentary shock. The android puts his index finger to her mouth to try to shush her up, but the build-up to a scream is inevitable. He takes his large palm and places it over her mouth to avoid unwanted attention being brought to him. Kikaza starts to kick at the mattress of her bed, instantly alerting Freeza's attention.

"Kikaza! Have some common decency, I'm trying to sleep!" Freeza angrily climbs up to the top bunk when the annoying kicking doesn't stop. To his shock, he sees Kikaza with Cell pinning her down to the bed.

"This isn't what it looks like..." Cell says nervously.

"I'm well aware, and I still don't like it, but I will forgive you just this once because I'm so exultant to see you!" Freeza reaches over Iwaza and embraces his partner in a loving kiss. Kikaza as the third wheel looks up with utter confusion and intrigue at what's happening above her.

"I-I feel like I'm in the middle of something I'm not supposed to see," Kikaza mutters.

"Huh?!" Cell exclaims.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot! That's my roommate you're straddling. The peculiar woman there, with the rebellious attire." Freeza says pointing down to the nervous girl. Iwaza gives a smile and a nervous wave before tucking her head under the covers.

"Well, what do you know! I'm about to risk my life busting us all out of here sometime after midnight. This would be the perfect opportunity for a threesome to boost my morale!" Freeza promptly slaps the horny bio-android across the face.

"Use some decorum, you licentious, prat!" Freeza says folding his arms in contempt.

"Well, It was worth a shot." Cell mumbles.

"And besides...You should know I'm not exactly comfortable being intimate after what happened to me back there."

"You're right...That was insensitive of me. I apologize."

"Um...Just pretend I'm not here...ok?" Kikaza meekly whimpers.

"Perhaps it's best that we find a more suitable area to discuss this?" Freeza replies while holding back a chuckle.


	23. I'm Crushed

"Don't worry, Frieda, I'll get out of your way. You might have a better chance of hiding up here after all." Kikaza says.

"Perhaps the girl has a point, but that's as much credit as I'm willing to dole out," Freeza responds.

"I'm not quite sure about that." The android says as he tries his best to avoid scraping his crown against the low ceiling.

"Do you have a better idea?" Freeza says.

Cell shakes his head in agreement before backing off the bunk slowly. He climbs down behind the bed in the area facing away from the door. The android reaches his hands to the top bunk and pulls one of Kikaza's blankets down to block out the gap between the two beds creating a makeshift curtain. "That'll do for now. As long as we keep our inside voices we should be fine." Cell says.

Freeza climbs off the top bunk and rushes over to the other side, he immediately jumps into Cell's awaiting arms and gets all the affection they can before their risky escape attempt. "So you're going to do it tonight? But... How exactly?" Freeza exclaims.

"Thanks to the generous genetic contributions of your species as well as the Namekians, I'll be able to survive the most harrowing escape this prison has ever seen. Bet on it!" Cell replies.

"Yes, yes... but what is that plan you speak so assuredly of?"

"It's simple really...I'm going to throw myself in the garbage " Cell says with a small chuckle.

Freeza slaps himself in the forehead and slowly drags his hand down his face in utter disbelief. "How do you expect your robust body to go undetected in a trash can? Even I'd be found out if I attempt a feat of sheer stupidity like that." Freeza mocks callously.

"That's where you're wrong, babe...or in your case, uninformed. A few weeks ago, your brother brought me to a room where all that trash you speak of is stored until midnight. During lunchtime, I strategically left a Cell Jr in that room. When he hatches at midnight, I'll use my instant transmission to teleport there and get thrown into the compactor that leads to the outside That compacted trash is then stored outside before it is sent off to be incinerated by the synthetic star. Nothing I can't handle." Cell explains.

Freeza rubs his hands over Cell's chest and smirks. "That tenacity of yours never ceases to astound me, Bugboy. That Namekian healing factor, in addition to my races mutant durability, makes you the perfect subordinate. Admittedly, it's a rather abominable mix of genetic material, but with you, I'm willing to forgive,". Freeza says. Cell suddenly pushes Freeza's back against the wall behind the bunk. He raises the shocked lizard's leg, leaving hapless Icejin forced to resist his advances. The horny insect then dry humps him while their crotches are uncomfortably close to each other, luckily for Freeza, their prison uniforms shielding him from being penetrated.

"Will you please stop attempting to mount me!? I told you I'm not comfortable with intimacy! " Freeza hisses.

"I really could use that encouragement from you right now, babe. I have a rough night ahead of me."

"Why are you incapable of receiving encouragement from something else other than my physique? It seems to be the only thing you care about." Freeza mocks.

"While it's true you have an amazing body, you also have an amazing mind, which is why I find it perplexing that you can't see that I'm not like that guy!" Cell snaps.

"Tell me... have you ever felt fear?" Freeza asks.

"Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything!" Cell rebukes.

"I thought like that as well, until it happened to me."

Cell pause for a second, his attention still squarely on his candid lover's face. "I-I guess... I guess I feel that way too right now, about the breakout." Cell replies meekly.

"What do you mean? You've been eviscerated countless times and you've still managed to come out the other side unscathed." The tyrant rebuts.

"It's just that... I've never been more uncertain about my abilities than I am now; and then to have the gang counting on my success..."

"So what you're implying is that you care about the well being of others?"

Cell scowls before he relents and comes clean. "Yeah, I guess I kinda... sorta do. I can't stand it!"

Freeza reaches over and grabs Cell's hand."You don't have to care, you're choosing to. Forget about them! My brother can rot in hell for all I care! So clear your mind of them all, but never me!"

Cell lets out a deep sigh. "I don't exactly find this pep talk all that encouraging. What is out there for me anyway?! You don't even want me to touch you." Cell replies.

Freeza walks up to Cell and wraps his arms around him. "I need my recuperation time, we weren't all imbued with regenerative abilities like you."

"You're right, I have everything I need within myself. Truthfully I am the only one suitable for the job"

"You better not let me down. You know what happens if you do?" Freeza snickers.

"You'll have to catch me first." Cell sneers. Just before they can embrace one last time, Kikaza jumps from her perch and interrupts the loving reunion.

"Oh my god! Is he your boyfriend!?" Kikaza says with her hands to her mouth in shock. She walks around Cell and rubs his, hard, glossy outer wings with her hand, admiring the hint of a refection they give off. She walks back around to the front of him creating a partition between the two irritated lovers. After noticing the frustration on her roommate's face, she elects to take some precautions before proceeding. "C-Can I...Touch your thorax?!" She squeals.

"Go right ahead! You can touch me anywhere you like." Cell says with a smirk.

Freeza steps on his foot in anger causing the rapacious insect to flitch, before turning his attention to his inquisitive roommate. "Don't you dare touch him! He's mine, you hussy!"

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself. He's so hot." She whispers in Freeza's ear. The tyrant shakes his head disappointingly.

"Well If you'll excuse me, ladies, I have a date with a trash compactor." Freeza grabs hold of Cell's hand and clutches it tightly. He has a brief moment of solace to take in the warming heat radiating off his palm.

"I'll patiently await your return," Freeza says with a warm smile forming on his face.

"Just promise not to move on too quickly if I don't return."

"I make no promises," Freeza says with a friendly smile. Cell waves at the two before vanishing back to his prison cell.

Kikaza turns her attention from the vacant spot where Cell once stood over to her grinning roommate. "He's so handsome! You're so lucky to have him! He's so tall... His wings, those spots, and that exoskeleton! I regret not getting a chance to see his hindwings, I bet they're the most lovely shade of emerald." Kikaza laments.

Freeza just listens as the girl gushes over her lover, uncharacteristically silent as the enormity of the situation settles into his brain. He goes back to his bed and lays back down after the brief interruption in his regular schedule. "You just gotta tell me how you two met.." The gitty girl stops herself from prying any further, taking the hint early on that her roommate needs time to himself. She promptly climbs back on her bunk and goes back to what she was doing before the android arrived, giving Freeza a welcomed sigh of relief. He drifts back into his interrupted slumber, hopeful that his lover will hold to his promise by days end.

The clock slowly ticks down to midnight, the anxiousness is high within Cell's subconscious mind. He tries to remain confident in his abilities, keeping his lover's words close by and disregarding the rest of his frivolous concerns. The clock hanging outside his cell reaches 11:57 and he readies himself to teleport. He detects a tiny burst of energy bloom some distances away, undeniable in its structural relation to his own ki energy. He places two fingers to his head, fidgeting as he feels phantom premonitions of the pain pepper every inch of his body. "Mind over matter...Mind over matter." He continuously chants to himself. After a few seconds of meditation, he finally calms down enough to let go of his unwavering sense of dread. The android locks into the signature and vanishes from atop his bunk. It's 11:59, and all the trash in the room is stacked in a pile in the center with an unmanned vehicle just above the ceiling ready to compact it all and hall it over to a temporary storage area. The android looks around for the hatching Jr as he walks to the center of the room. He looks down and notices one of the bags stirring as if a living being was trying to escape. Cell bends down and tears the bag open to allow his lost Jr to escape. The jr leaps up and clutches his father's chest tightly while wailing.

"DADDY!?" The little Cell jr says as he wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Number 134, will you stop your crying and be a big boy already?" The child calms himself down and Cell peels him off his chest. "Good... Get out of here while you still can, unless you want to go on a wild ride with daddy, that only one of us will make it out of alive. Spoilers...It's not going to be you." Cell explains. He puts the little bio-android down and walks closer to the large pile of trash, he can only get so far before his leg is grabbed by his child. " You little brat?!" Suddenly, Cell looks up and sees the window at the top of the room open, followed by the sound of heavy machinery starting up. The android grits his teeth when the Jr clutches at his calf even tighter. Cell uses his adjacent foot to kick the Jr off sending his little one careening towards the door. "Run home and cry to your mama! Daddy's got important business to attend to." Cell hisses.

A sound akin to a large industrial fan starts to pick up, and as it does, the heaps of trash is lifted into the air. Despite purposely placing himself within the room to get sucked into the vacuum above, Cell's survival instincts immediately kick in, causing him to cling onto whatever he can in a desperate attempt to avoid his inevitable fate. The smaller bug scrambles under the door to avoid the fate of his father on the other side. Eventually, the strength of the turbine becomes too much for the android's puny 7% ki energy to handle. He's flung up into the air, using his wings the best he can to fight against the powerful maelstrom sucking him in. Eventually, he loses his ability to fight against it as debris pokes holes in his delicate hind wings like bullets. Cell eventually reaches the trash that's been sucked up into the machine, and with every last piece of trash captured, the vehicle slowly closes its hatch. Cell reaches his hand out, hoping he can keep in open just long enough to jump out when it's outside, unfortunately for him, he lacks the strength required to do so. The latch closes on his hand causing it to sever itself from his arm and fall to the floor below. Now he's trapped in a dark place, surrounded by filth, the whole experiences making his cold prison cell look cozy by comparison. He lays his head down against the cold, metallic surface, slightly hopeful that the worst of it is over.

"Maybe Cooler got it wrong, perhaps the compacting doesn't take place in this machine If not, it's taking a while for it to start. I should use what time I have in here to escape." He says to himself. With all his strength tries again to pry the door open, but still to no avail. It's then, that he hears the thing he was dreading the most. The bags of trash he's under starts to push up against his back, everything within the vehicle is being compressed down by a large slab, with so much weight it starts to crack Cell's exoskeleton. Cell's eyes widen in fear as the cracking and grinding of his hard armor-plated body becomes too much to overlook. His body is completely boneless, but the crushing of tendons and ligaments is just as painful to him. Every opening in his body starts to ooze blueish blood, his eyes and mouth weep, under his fingernails, whatever part of his body capable of leaking blood does. He fights to tolerate his pain, thinking of Freeza until the bitter end, before he's eventually reduced to a pile of bug guts and compacted into the trash without much of a trace of his existence. The machine eventually settles outside in a large holding area where the rest of the week's compacted trash lay in neatly placed cubes. The vehicles hover over and slowly descends the newly compacted trash on top of the previous ones, as other machines from the facility do the same before leaving. The cube with Cell's mangled body in it lays dormant, as though devoid of life entirely.


	24. Sorry For The Wait

Deep within the inner confines of the galactic prison, the tiny Cell Jr that was abandoned only hours prior by his father aimlessly scurries around for help. He crawls through the narrow, maze-like air vents in a mad dash for assistance in his plight. Neatly nestling the detached arm of the said father in his hands, he clutches the remains tightly while sobbing profusely. "FIND MAMA! FIND MAMA!!!" He chants to himself in earnest. "I must find, mama? Where mama!?" The bug senses intense energy emanating from a specific section of the maze. Wide-eyed and bursting with enthusiasm, he wanders over to what feels like a potential lead. "Mama?" He cries. The Cell Jr curiously peers down into the room through the grille.

During all the commotion in the air vents above their bunk, Freeza and Kikaza sleep peacefully in their beds as they try to move onto the next day of their monotonous prison stint. Once more, Kikaza becomes victim to an unidentified falling object overhead. From the sky falls the little one screaming, kicking, and flailing around as he makes an impromptu impact. He lands on Kikaza lap and stares up curiously at her face mangled and distorted in suspense. "Mama!?"

Kikaza initial reaction of fear simmers itself into intrigue. "OH MY GOD! You're just so cute!!! Where is your mama?"

The insect points directly at her, giving Kikaza a slight twinge of shock. "You mama?" The bug says.

"No...or at least I hope not!" Kikaza shrieks. Without much provocation, the insect crawls down the bunk completely ignoring the confused woman."Wait! Where are you going!? D-don't anger Frieda! Please don't make her angry, little bug!" She reaches out for the bug, but he alludes capture. He climbs the bars down to where Freeza lays comfortably. The insect reaches down and slaps his small hands against Freeza's flushed face. "MAMA! MAMA! WAKE UP!"

Despite his eyes still being shut, his face congeals into something of anger and resentment. He gnashes his teeth, the veins of his forehead erupting out like an active volcanic system. "KIKAZA! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STRANGLE YOU TO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE AND THEN SOME!!!" He angrily seethes. Before even opening his eyes he reaches up and grabs the intruder by the neck and begins to squeeze. "Didn't I tell you on innumerable occasions not to wake me from my slumber!" The insect shakes his head and kicks about in a valiant attempt at freedom. Finally, the mad emperor opens his eyes to see who he was really choking. "What the hell!? Why...What is one of the Bugboy's little miscreants doing here?!" Freeza lessens his grip allowing for the small insect to catch its winded breath. He almost immediately jumps up and hugs the lizard much to the former emperor's chagrin. Kikaza looks on from her top bunk nervously while she says a silent prayer for the bug. To her shock, Freeza cradles the little one in his arms with the tender affections of a proud mother of a newborn baby.

"Calm yourself, little one. It would seem I have wrongly mistaken you for someone less than savory." Freeza says looking straight up at Kikaza who quickly ducks her head out of sight." With all that being said, I would still like for you to avoid touching me without my permission."

"MAMA!" Ignoring all prior warnings not to do so, he jumps into his self-appointed guardian's arms without fear.

The lizard lets a small sigh out in frustration. "You have about as much restraint as your father, which as expected is meager." He mocks. Suddenly the lizard finds a detached arm being waved directly in his face. The arm appears ashen, nearly to the point of disintegration. Despite the pathetic state of the appendage, it's all too apparent to him who it belongs to. The dry grey fingers, the green forearms with inedible dark green spots, only one being in the universe fit that profile to a tee. "Where did you find this, child?" The bug rubs the tears from his eyes and hands it over to Freeza. He tentatively takes it, not before putting on hit patented overly dramatic display of disgust. He inspects the arm thoroughly like an investigator that just found some bizarre remains. After looking it over thoroughly he turns attention back to the sobbing child. "So tell me... was your father crushed by a machine?" He coos. The bug shakes his head in agreement. "Good to know. That's what was supposed to happen anyway."

"B-but... MAMA! DADDY DIE! DADDY DIE! I SEE HIM!" The little bug cries.

Freeza snickers before turning his nose up at the frightened child. "Pssh!!! Dead!? Preposterous! He'll just regenerate himself like he always does."

Kikaza uncharacteristically comes out of hiding to give her own perspective on the situation at hand. "But Frieda... Even if Moro revived some of his abilities they're dramatically weaker than they are on the outside. It might take him too long to regain consciousness until eventually, he's..."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, woman! In situations like this in which you are ill-informed, I believe silence will speak best for you." To Freeza's amazement, he feels the disembodied hand intertwining itself within his own, causing him to leap up in fright. After a very brief time, the limb quickly disintegrates into a pile of grey ash. A cold chill engulfs the already fridge air, filling the entire room with a sense of unwavering dread. Frieza starts to feel his limp hand tremble slightly as the grains of ash cascade between his open fingers. He looks down at his now empty palm and balls it up tightly into a fist before wiping the coating of dust from his bedsheets.

"Frieda, what are you going to do now!?" Kikaza says as she peaks her head down from the top bunk once more.

"Sleep... What else?" The emperor rolls over in his bed and pulls the sheet over his body as though nothing even happened.

"B-but Frieda!" Iwaza gives up when her reply isn't answered promptly and prepares for bed herself. Down on the bunk below, the orphaned insect nestles up next to his surrogate mother for warmth from the chilly night.

Just outside the prison, nothing has stirred since the trash was compacted some hours ago. The inconspicuous cube comprising the Android's body parts remains eerily dormant in the frigid storage area. With the facility already nearing full capacity, it's only a matter of time before the stacks of rubbish will be sent off to be incinerated by the sun. The fragmented remains of the insect find themselves unable to properly communicate with one another. His Namekian genes artificially slowed by the thick layer of Ki blocking energy surrounding the premises. With no mind of his own, it's up to those still on the inside to hold him to his promise.

As the morning arises Freeza awakens with a feeling of disappointment as he looks around at the same old jail cell with no sign of his android partner. "This is unacceptable! What is taking him so long?!" Freeza looks to his side and sees the little bug fast asleep next to him and uncharacteristic smiles before erupting in anger and shaking him awake. "What are you still doing here!"

"MAMA!" The child says hugging Freeza tightly.

"YOU BRAT!!!..." The angry tyrant is suddenly halted from his rageful tangent when he glances at the insect's familiar face, giving him a brief reminder of the person he fears he may have lost forever. He clutches the insect within his arms for an uncomfortably long time before letting him go." I still believe in your father." The breakfast bell rings causing their attention to all turn to the alarm. Overtime the breakfast bell becomes the lunch bell which then becomes the dinner bell, but still no sign of his wayward lover. As another day passes the lizard begins to steadily lose all hope that his lover is alive at all.

Two days later, the trash is ready to be sent into the sun. The collected trash is carefully loaded up onto a larger ship ready to haul it all to its final resting spot. Just as the ship is halfway towards its journey, something within one of the cubes begins to emerge. Now far from the ki blocker's influence, Cell's enormous energy is allowed to flourish once more, prompting his body to reform itself within the bale of trash. The heat of the sun, in combination with Cell's emerging energy, causes the environment within the vehicle to boil internally like a pressure cooker. The vehicle eventually implodes leaving nothing behind but a moderately chard android. He looks around the dead of space with slight befuddlement about where he is and what he's doing so far from the prison's restrictive walls. The attire marking him as a convict is now gone, and so are the unyielding shackles of the ki blockers.

"I- I' M FREE!" Cell shouts victoriously. He looks over at the prison in the distance and takes no time taking aim at it. "Time for my revenge!" Cell charges a large planet-destroying energy ball, only to have slight reservations when he remembers that Freeza is still inside. "I'd Normally say go big or go home... but let's start off small, shall we?." Cell reduces the size of the blast to a quarter its original size and aims it at a smaller section of the prison. He lets it loose to see what will happen. Just as he surmised, it hits the ki barrier and dissipates directly on impact. "Of course, it's never that easy." He says with a sigh. Suddenly, his eye is caught off guard by the vastness of space around him, a sight he hasn't been graced by in over 3 years at this point. He fights within himself to just run away and forget about Freeza and his collaborators still locked inside. He lets out another sigh and recovers from his momentary thoughts of treason against his comrades. "Hmph, looks as though the galactic prison's got me firmly by the balls. There's still that Moro guy who promised he'd drain my energy dry if I tried to run away to contend with, but that's the furthest of my concerns. Freeza would track me down to the ends of the universe f I didn't save her." Cell contemplates his next course of action, ready for whatever's thrown at him when he ventures back inside to commence the great escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ As the title says lol. I'm going to try to wrap this baby up soon.


	25. The Hive

"Hey...HEY! KIKAZA! QUIT STEALING MY FOOD!" The abrasive woman with the mohawk growls.

"I-It's not me, Miza!" Kikaza cries.

"You should know better than to lie to me!" Miza hisses. At the corner of her eye, she spots a small hand reaching out from Kikaza's prison uniform. The hand quickly grabs another morsel from the hotblooded woman's plate before retreating from where it came."WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Kikaza cowers in her seat, placing her hands over her face to protect herself from a possible punch. "I'm so sorry! He was hungry! I'm nearly out of commissary money, and I really can't afford to feed him later!"

"HE!? WHO IS HE?!" Miza snarls.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM, BOSS! I BEG OF YOU!" Kikaza leans up against Miza, grabbing her by the pant leg and pulling her down towards the floor.

"YOU'VE OFFICIALLY LOST IT, KIKAZA!" Miza screams, the fumes from her nostrils visible to everyone that can see her outburst. Suddenly, Miza's attention is drawn to Iwaza sitting to Kikaza's right. She watches as the other woman begins casually feeding the strange little bug as it peaks its head sheepishly from Kikaza's ss shirt.

"Kikaza's new pet is cute," Iwaza says as she spoon-feeds the little insect some of her chocolate pudding.

"WHAT?! So you knew she had that little creep in her uniform the whole time?!"

"Beats me...Where did the little brat come from anyway?" Iwaza says as she stuffs the spoon into the hungry Cell Jr's mouth.

Miza smacks her forehead and sighs.

"I'm just as confused as you guys are, but apparently, it's one of Frieda's boyfriend's clones. Her boyfriend came and visited us the other night; he said he was on his way to the trash compactor room! We don't know why he left this little one behind, but so far, we haven't heard a peep from him since. I fear the worst..."Kikaza says ominously.

"Trash compactor? He sounds like a total loon! It Looks like we lost another one to dumpster diving antics." Miza says.

"Technically, Shimorekka survived his ordeal, barely I might add," Iwaza says before going back to feeding the impatient Cell Jr, who now attempts to snatch the spoon from her.

"Considering all the time he had to spend in the infirmary and solidarity, he might as well be dead." Miza jokes.

"At least he took action. Can you say the same for yourselves?" Freeza opines as he takes his seat at the table.

"Oh yeah? Well, what happened to that boyfriend of yours, wiseguy!"

"Only time will tell..." Freeza goes back to his lunch and ignores the other women at his table. After he is, done, he briskly gets up from the table alone and heads back to his room.

"Poor Frieda. I think that's she's lost all hope at this point." Kikaza says solemnly.

"What does she expect to happen when some idiot goes into a trash compactor? There is no way of surviving that; Shimorekka only got lucky that security camera spotted him before he got sucked in." Miza says

"Still doesn't explain how this little guy got here and why it was carrying his severed arm!" Kikaza replies.

Miza opens up a chocolate bar wrapper from the commissary, and just as she goes to take a bite, it's snatched from her hand by a small blue bug, nearly identical to the one Iwaza smuggled in her uniform. "Alright! I've had enough of this little theft!" Miza rolls up her sleeves to deal with the little ruffian until she looks over at Kikaza and sees the little ones head still peeking out from her shirt. "I-If he's over there, then who is that?!" Three more little bugs fly overhead, causing the three women to duck to avoid being dive-bombed. The Cell Jr's tucked away in the young woman's shirt get excited by the sight of his siblings and leaps out to join them.

"WAIT, LITTLE BUG! DON'T GO!!!" Kikaza pleads. Her wishes go on deaf ears as he shoots out of the cafeteria after the others.

"Somethings going on! Let's go!" Miza says to her friends. They rush out of the cafeteria to see what the commotion is about as pandemonium starts to break out around them.

Meanwhile, back in the male cell block, Saganbo and Seven-Three stare at the scene of officers investigating in Cells room. " I stuffed some pillows under his covers just as he said to make it seem like he was sleeping. I knew, eventually, they'd catch on, but I was hoping by then we'd have blown this popsicle stand by now!"

"I'm afraid your friend is running out of time. The longer Moro's made to wait, the more restless he gets. So let's hope for your friend's return. Either way, Moro feeds."

"Scarab and I ain't friends, at least...I never got feeling from him. But even still, I don't get why you say return, Scarab is most likely is dead! " Saganbo replies.

"Think again...Moro confirmed to me that his energy is very much alive, just outside the prison walls. He still has time. Let's hope for his sake and ours that he doesn't make a decision he'll come to regret." Seven-Three says as he places his hands in his pocket and slowly walks away from Saganabo.

"I-I believe in Scarab!" Saganbo yells to Seven-Three.

"Beliefs will get you nowhere. I need to see tangibles first." The android says cooly while walking away from the stunned man.

Back in the female unit, the three women continue their way down the hall unabated, the attention of the other officers turned to the insect infestation running wild all over the place. They run as fast as they can to Frieza's room, only to find him sitting up in his bunk surrounded by a dozen Cell jr's at all sides.

"Frieda, are you ok!" Kikaza says.

"I'm more than ok," Frieza says as he takes one of the Cell Jr's off his lap and stands up from his bunk. The group is in shock when the tiny Cell Jr's starts to fill the cramped cell space. It's as though every single one in the building is there. The downside is that it begins to attract the attention of every officer and inmate in the pod.

"STEP OUT OF THE ROOM, NOW LADIES! I WILL ONLY GIVE YOU ONE WARNING!" The officer says as she flickers her tase gun at them. When they don't move, the officer brings her arm in and targets Frieza with the taser but, one of the Cell Jr's bites her on the arm while the others join in swarming her. Despite their attempts, they're far too weak to fight her off, having the strength of toddlers. The officers start tasering the bugs, and they quickly begin dropping to the floor like flies.

"There's no turning back now, men! Time to throw all you got at them!" Freeza commands.

"Dude, did you just call us men?" Miza says with a suspicious brow raise.

"I call anyone I find useful to me that, so take it as a compliment," Frieza says.

"You seem to have a low opinion of us women. Let me guess...you came from a very patriarchal race that forced you to cook and clean? Explains why you're so delicate." Miza mocks.

No time for petty arguments, Miza. I'd rather be a free man than a dead woman, which is what we'll all be if we don't put our differences aside for one moment." Iwaza says sternly.

"Damn! Just be the leader, why don't cha!" Miza says while blushing a bit. "Alright, gals! You know what to do!"

"YES! YES! YES! I CAN"T WAIT TO FUSE AGAIN!" A gitty Kikaza screams.

"A Fusion? Get to it already! Our wall of pawns is fastly depleting." Freeza replies

"We're not your bodyguards, you know! You're on your own!" Miza says as the three women hold hands in a circle. A flash of light forms in the circular gap, engulfing them all in a shimmer of white light as a new form emerges. Out of the light comes a large rotund woman, with a combination of each girl's features. The fusion can barely fit within the room, having to get down on her knees just to fit in. "YOUR TURN!" The loud echoed fusion voice says to Freeza, who remains remarkably unfazed.

"With pleasure," Frieza says. He starts to focus on his transformation while he has to witness the large woman and the small bugs fight off the hoards of Correctional officers coming in to investigate. Freeza's torso begins to swell to an unnatural size, slightly frightening the big woman for a second. The disproportionate size of his swelling limbs brings an unsettling body horror to all who come to witness it. From his rounded skull erupts two pointed bullhorns that nearly pierce the flesh of the large fused woman, who quickly stampedes out of the room to avoid any more friendly fire. After about a minute, the transformation is complete, and the new, more robust, 2nd form Frieza bulldozes his way out of his cell with five officers impaled on his horns.

"BRUTAL!" The fused woman says.

Freeza tosses the bloodied officers against the wall, knowing that there was no turning back for him after this. Frieza takes a second to raid the pockets for anything useful from the guards, he finds a communicator and knows he hit paydirt. "LET'S GO!" Freeza says in his newly acquired, deep, baritone cadence. The fused woman follows as they and the tiny insects rampage down the hall. The other inmates take the cue and join in on the fun, gleefully attacking officers and running behind the two behemoths.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING, FRIEDA!" The fusion asks.

"I'd rather not telegraph my plans to the entire building. Just follow me and be quiet!" Freeza responds as he tries to continue on with his unforeseen mission. They make it to a corridor, but just as they enter, the doors in front and behind them shut, locking them. Just then, Freeza listens in to the communicator; he hears the guards talking about closing off the 2A corridor, and how they'rere preparing to flank the fugitives inside. Out of frustration and desperation, The emperor backs up and rams full speed ahead into the door with his sharp horns. He continues to repeatedly batter his head into the door, barely managing to get it to budge, and only to cause sore horns and bleeding.

The fused woman steps up to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "STEP ASIDE! WE GOT THIS!" The woman waits for Freeza to move aside and proceeds to get down on the floor. Her body starts to spin into a ball, she lets go and barrels through the weakened metal door leaving it flattened like a piece of flimsy cardboard. "TOLD YOU NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A WOMAN!" The large, cocky woman says. Frieza brushes her off and they both continue their journey to the male pod where Saganbo and Seven-Three are waiting.

"WAIT! LET'S TAKE A LEFT HERE, THAT"S WHERE THE HOLE IS! WE'LL HAVE A CHANCE TO MEET UP WITH SHIMOREKKA THERE!" The woman says.

"I suppose we can take a detour, you see, my brother Cooler is over there as well."

"OMG! FRIEDA HAS A BROTHER! I JUST GOTTA MEET HIM! I GOTTA MEET HIM!" The fusion stops in her tracks and bonks herself over the head with her fist. "SORRY, MY OTHER PERSONALITIES COME OUT ONCE IN AWHILE. FOLLOW ME!

Back in the male section, Sagagnbo watches as the guard's attention is quickly turned elsewhere. "We're all being directed to the 2A corridor. Apparently, there has been a major break-out attempt and they need all available officers until we can bring in reinforcements.

"That's really bad. I wonder if this has anything to do with the disappearance of 135." One of the officers says before rushing away from the scene.

"No way! The broads started a prison riot! I would've never thunk it. I can't just stand around and do nothing, it's time we did our part as well." Saganbo says. Saganbo does his best to rally the other inmates in his now officer free pod to start rioting as well. Despite the absence of Perfect Cell, his influence his felt throughout the prison, bringing renewed hope to all the hopeless inmates within its fortified walls. Today is the day they've all been waiting for.


	26. Dead End

Freeza and the fused woman dash down the hall remarkably fast for their large, bulky frames. As they run, they casually tackle any guards blocking their path. Freeza stops and looks in both directions in confusion before the fused lady points her finger to the left. "THAT WAY! LET'S GO!" They continue to barrel their way through an assortment of nonlethal options thrown at them by the defending officers. Pepper spray, gas canisters, stun lasers, and tasers, but none of them quell the ensuing rampage. Without much warning, their good fortune is stopped dead in its tracks as one steadfast officer leaps up at Frieza enough to get a clear shot of his eyes. Before he can close them, the liquid seeps in and with it, intense burning pain. Freeza abruptly halts as he tries his best to remove what he can of the toxic liquid with his torn sleeves. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

"Don't waste your time worrying about me! The mission demands your attention more!" He commands.

"YOU KNOW...YOU'RE RIGHT! I WOULD HAVE ALREADY HAD THIS MISSION DONE IF YOU WEREN'T SLOWING ME DOWN!" The woman says with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Then, by all means, don't let little ole me spoil your fun," Freeza says.

The lone guard looks at his spray can in shock. " WOW! I can't believe I managed to get a direct hit on him!" The guard says.

"YEAH, ME NEITHER!"

The frightened guard looks up and sees the large fused woman barreling down on him, as she does, her shadow further swallowing him up in darkness. The timid man's legs shake like an unstable jello mold, and he nervously attempts to aim at the intimidating behemoths face. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DO THAT AGAIN, AGAINST ME!!!" The terrified officer stands his ground only to get close lined with enough force to decapitate; luckily, it only knocks him out cold. Freeza quickly recovers from his injury and, they continue their way down the long hall until they reach a closed-off corridor. Both of their eyes fixated on a panel to the right-hand corner of the wall. It's a fingerprint scanner, and upon seeing it, they scramble to grab one of the fallen guards. They place the lifeless guard's hand against the palm detector spurring the button on the machine to start lighting up, to their great shook, the machine denies them entry. After that fails, they try again with a few dozen others with the same predictable results.

"Unbelievable! These low-level grunts most likely do not have security clearance for this area of the prison. I'm afraid those two will have to rot. There no point in wasting any more precious time trying to free them."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE MY TEAMMATE BEHIND!"

"If you're so steadfast in being recalcitrant, fine, do as you please." Freeza rebukes.

"SOME SISTER YOU ARE, TO LEAVE YOUR OWN BROTHER BEHIND LIKE THAT! BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER YOU KNOW!"

"Drawing the blood from my enemies is the only blood that accounts for anything." Freeza remarks. The fused woman grits her teeth and goes about savagely banging against the closed-off door before Freeza eventually losses interest and starts to walk in the opposite direction. Before the lumbering space lizard can get too far, he spots a familiar-looking inmate walking towards him. He instantly recognizes the man as a member of Cooler's gang. "You're from Cooler's band of ruffians, aren't you? "

"Precisely, my name is Seven-Three, but that doesn't matter at the moment." The android takes a small, cylindrical device amitting a blue beam out of his pocket. He scans the fingerprint scanner, instantly spurring it to open the shut door.

"WAY TO GO, SEVEN-THREE!" The fused woman says victoriously.

"A handy one, aren't you? I could use the likes of you in my army." Frieza remarks.

"Save it. I'm only here to free Cooler and Shimorekka. I can give a damn what you do from here." Seven-Three rebukes. The android flippantly walks past the two, the haughty aura permeating off him making the emperor sick to his stomach. He ignores the slight against him, and the two follow in behind the android. They look at the rows of cells with inmates inside, screaming, and banging on the doors to be left out. Their voices go on deaf ears, mere annoyances in the way of their initial targets.

"DO YOU KNOW WHICH CELL SHIMOREKKA IS IN?" The woman asks in confusion. The issue is that they would have to peer in through each one to know who was inside.

"Give me a moment. I'll communicate telepathically to get them to announce themselves to us. "Seven-Three says. Their collective attention is averted to the entrance of the solitary unit. They start to hear footsteps steadily approaching them from the distant corridor.

"CRAP! LOOKS LIKE THEY BROUGHT MORE SHMUCKS!" The fused woman screams.

"One of you! Guard the door! I'm going to need a few minutes to break through the central mainframe; I might be able to free everyone in the room." Seven-Three says.

"I'M ON IT!" The fused woman gleefully announces as she takes her post near the entrance.

Frieza takes a much overdue sigh of relief, able to rest a bit from the whirlwind of a day he's experiencing. He admires the androids, drive, and tenacity as he fiddles around with the unit's mechanized door system. He cares not for all the boring processes, just the results of his comrade's hard work. The emperor takes a moment to listen in to the communicator device he snagged, the calls for back up become ever more urgent. The undeniable sounds of a violent struggle just down the hall and in his ear. Freeza leaps up when he hears the door of the cell he's leaning up against start to come to life suddenly.

"SEVEN-THREE! IM OVER HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Cooler screams.

"OH MY! Dearest big brother is that you? I could barely hear you over the cries of your fellow degenerates." Freeza mocks.

"WHAT!? Is that you half-pint!? If you're here then something serious is going on out there! Scarab really pulled through!" Cooler transforms into his larger form and starts battering his fist against this door like a sledgehammer.

"Quit that! Be patient, will you! Rattling your cage like some kind of deranged circus animal will get you nowhere! Let Seven-Three finish his work posthaste!" Freeza says.

"That's laughable coming from an impatient, little twat like you."Cooler rebuffs.  
After a few minutes of tinkering the doors open up and Cooler and Shimorekka exit their cells with renewed vigor "Looks like someone's had a growth spurt since I've been away." Cooler mocks. Hundreds of other inmates also exit their cells, slightly confused yet thankful for their impromptu release.

Without warning, the scream of a woman is heard down the hall, In tandem to that, Freeza listens into his device only to hear the bad news. "It would seem that the girl has been commandeered," Freeza informs the others.

Cooler scratches his head in befuddlement. "Girl?! What do you mean!? Besides, whoever this needs to handle it themselves."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen, they may come to be a useful asset to me in my future endeavors," Freeza says

"I'd normally be in agreement, Cooler, but those girls are Moro's tributes and bandit brigade members. Besides, we have to go back through the corridor anyway, this unit is a dead end. Seven-Three explains."

A little impish alien Shimorekka steps up ahead of the group. He's decidedly diminutive, his head covered in spindly quill-like structures, his skin, ashen alabaster. "I'll go ahead first. My Ki enhanced Strike should be able to take out at least five of the suckers in one go." He gloats.

"I think we'd all be wise to agree to these stipulations. Leave it to Shimorekka, if anyone can do it, he can." Seven-Three says. They all agree and watch as Shimorekka pulls off ahead of the group, having to dodge frantic inmates as they attempt to make it past the corridor. Shimorekka gets irritated and decides to hitch a ride on the inmate's heads, jumping from one to another like a flea.

"So little brother, I do think we have some catching up to do!"Cooler exclaims

"This isn't exactly the best time, Cooler. I just want to escape this godforsaken prison, and lose all communication with you for at least another few hundred years. " Freeza says.

" Fair enough. I'm sure you're more than aware that my inquiry is about Scarab's whereabouts. I see his brood strewn about, but no sign of the big man himself." Cooler says.

"I can assure you, that Scarab is behind the breakout. He miraculously survived the trash compactor, In fact, I was able to get into direct contact with him not long after."Seven-Three informs.

Freeza eyes light up instantly. At that moment, he knew that the Cell Jr's weren't just a final near-death attempt to aid in their escape, but that his lover is still alive somewhere. "Has he entered the facility yet?" Freeza asks.

"Negative. He chose to remain outside the facility on purpose, I'd go as far as to say that he's still beyond the barrier. Any prison ships crossing him outside that barrier will be instantly vaporized. My guess would be, that he's seized control of the docking bay, and he's ushering his offspring through the entryways the trash vehicles take.

"Smart move! He might not be able to take out the building due to the influence of the Ki blockers, but outside the blockers he's near-invincible!" Freeza says.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Seven-Three whispers. The unit just bustling with activity gets eerily silent.

"Y-you're not referring to..." Cooler says with a voice filled with agony and dread.

"The very same..." Seven-Three replies calmly.

"I know not a mortal in this universe that can take out a full power Cell, besides yours truly and the talking monkeys on Earth."Without much fanfare, the entire group looks on in horror as Shimorekka, along with a swarm of other inmates runs back into the hole, frightened as though something is chasing after them. He scurries back towards the group, taking shelter behind Seven-Three's leg while pointing his finger towards a distant shadow steadily increasing in size as it rounds the corner. In walks a slim, white-haired alien with a bowl cut. He is adorned in the typical galactic patrol regalia, but nothing seems too out of the ordinary to the untrained eye. The young-looking man walks closer to the group, a look of warmth, yet determination in his eyes.

"I-It'ssssss MERUS!..." Cooler screams.

"Don't panic, that's the last thing you'd want to do in a situation like this. "Seven-Three commands.

Freeza just watches the bizarre reactions of the group in total confusion, to him this officer appears no more capable than any other he's encountered thus far. "Alright, gentlemen, time to go back in your cells. Look, I know it's been a wild day for you all, myself included, but be assured we are getting back into the protocol. "The Bowl cut man says to the four shocked inmates. In an instant, Shimorekka and the other inmates book it for their cells to the emperor's shock.

"Unbelievable! He didn't lay a finger on the dolt, he just said it nicely and that inmate complied. I must no the true extent of his power." Freeza says to himself.

"This is bad! But at least, for the time being, he's not with Scarab. The best we can do is divert his attention away from the docks!" Seven-Three thinks. Meanwhile, Cooler fights hard not to comply with Merus's demands. He starts to slowly walk backward, his posture hunched and unassured.

"You two! Inmates 821 and 134, you both appear to be in a battle morph of some kind. Mind reverting back to your normal forms for me?" The man asks in a voice of caring yet cunning viciousness. Cooler begins to perspire from his mucus-producing glands, he literally crumbles under the weight of the man's words. He kneels down, holding his head like a child about to bawl his eyes out if he could produce tears.

"Ohohohoh!!! Where's all that bravado now, my robust brother? You look almost as pathetic as that mop on that idiot's head!" Freeza mocks pointing at the officer's hairstyle. There is a large block of silence, so much so that they can hear the rattling of Cooler's tail blade against the hard concrete floor. Finally, it's broken when the stone-faced officer lets out an insincere chuckle.

"Good one, 134! I've always said that this prison has the funniest inmates. It was fun to chat with you all, but I'm afraid we're running off schedule. Wouldn't want to miss dinner, now would we?

"I'm done with the chatter as well. Prepare yourself for death! YOU'LL FACE THE SAME FATE AS YOUR BRETHREN IN ARMS!" Freeza rushes at the man, horns first. The man swiftly evades, after a dozen more lunges, the Icejin quickly begins to realize that's all he does. "WHAT?! What is this fellow's deal!? He doesn't even attempt to strike, all he does is dodge every single one of my attacks effortlessly...But why?!" Freeza thinks to himself. Over time, the tyrant starts to lose his coordination the more he attempts to hit the blindingly fast man, everything about it giving him flashbacks to his god training with Whis. It was as though he was tangling with an angel.

"Y-you don't get it, Freeza! That's how he wins against powerful opponents, he'll wear you out eventually, it's no use attempting to take him on!" Cooler Explains.

"He's right. You're better off disengaging."Seven-Three says.

"I agree, he's not throwing a single punch, so moving around is just a waste of my precious energy. Since he seems almost entirely uninterested in attacking, I think our best course of action is to ignore him entirely and continue on with our objective." Freeza says

"He will never let you escape. He's just too fast, it's as though the Ki blockers have no effect on him what's so ever. At full power or not, once he gets those cuffs on you, it's game over! Trust me he'll do it, he's just playing nice right now." Cooler explains.

"Your brother is right, we are captured again, at least for the time being." Seven-Three says to the demoralized group. Shimorekka cowers in his cell, Cooler is still on his knees but still resist transforming back and Freeza stands his ground against the mysterious man in front of them. "I normally prefer not to be doom and gloom, but don't give up hope. It's best that he came after us rather than Scarab. We just need to hold him off a little longer. "Seven-Three says telepathically to his group.

Suddenly, the officer appears to click a button on his communicator and listen in."You're telling me there is a mysterious figure destroying police vehicles attempting to dock. Right, I'll be right on it!" The man with the bowl cut glances back over to the trembling inmates. "Unfortunately, I'm being diverted to another area of the compound. We'll have to finish this later. Stay put now! I'll be right back!" The man runs off giving the four inmates a visceral collective sigh of relief followed by existential dread.

"Hey, runt...Did you hear any order like that over your communicator!?" Cooler exclaims.

"No... It was almost as though he faked the entire conversation on purpose to throw us off. Is it possible that he intercepted our telepathic communication and just now tried to play it off as though it was an actual order? Freeza replies.

"I can concur, there was indeed never a call put in for reinforcements. Something about that guy is otherworldly. It doesn't matter now if he intercepts another conversation, he's already on to us!" Seven-Three exclaims.

"How do we know he wasn't in on our plans all along?!" Cooler ask.

"The good news is that Merus is usually on active duty rather than on the compound, nine times out of ten I doubt he is been around to eavesdrop on anything substantial. We're in deep shit is we don't stop him from getting to Scarab!" Seven-Three says ominously.


	27. Make Or Break

Merus exits the room, his pace unhurried, his collected nature creating subtle uneasiness. "If he keeps walking like that, we just might be able to make it to Scarab first!" Cooler says.

"Well, that settles it. Cooler, I think it would be best if you and your brother intercept Merus. That's not a command, just a suggestion." Seven-Three says.

"I wouldn't exactly disagree... but what will you do that's worth me putting my tail on the line?" Freeza asks.

"Shimmoreka and I will make our way to the prison's central hub. Once there, I'll be able to nullify the Ki blockers." Seven-Three informs.

Cooler and Freeza both let out an audible gasp. "That's the kind of motivation I was looking for," Freeza replies. "Alright, I'm willing to cooperate with your plan. Just know that if you fail, I'll have your head." Freeza says with a passive-aggressive tone.

Seven-Three tacitly agrees with a slight approving head nod before trying to coax the frightened Shimorekka from his cell. "Merus is gone, for now. Time to go, Shimorekka."

"B-but...MERUS! HE'S GOING TO COME BACK FOR US!" Shimorekka cries. Before he can continue with his waterworks, Cooler snags him up by the shirt collar.

"He's only going to come back for the coward cowering in his cell! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET A SPINELESS LITTLE RAT LIKE YOU RUIN MY ONLY CHANCE OF ESCAPE! Cooler tosses Shimorekka over towards the others. "Seven-Three, are you sure you want this yellow-bellied lemming to assist you?"

"We'll be fine, but we better hurry! I'll relay a message to Scarab as we go!" Seven-Three replies. They peer down the hall for any sign of Merus before proceeding. When the coast is clear, they race down the hall towards their destinations.

"The girls might still be there! I saw them! Merus cuffed her!" Shimorekka yells.

"Good! I was worried she was dead weight for me to carry." Freeza says. They run back to the scene of the crime. Multiple guards lay scattered across the grounds near the corridor, eerily undisturbed by Merus as he casually stepped over them.

"HEY! GET THESE OFF OF ME!" The fused woman yells as she flails around on her rounded belly.

"Ohohohoohoh! It would appear all that extra body mass has hindered your ability to lift yourself off the ground." Freeza says mockingly.

"HAHA! VERY FUNNY WISE GUY! NOW GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" Seven-three pulls another device from his pocket and aims it at a red metal strip on the cuffs. The bar lights up green and unlocks the cuffs granting the woman her freedom. "THANKS, SEVEN-THREE! I OWE YOU ONE!" The fused woman struggles to get back up on her feet, prompting anger in Cooler.

"GET UP, TUBBY! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Cooler pulls her up by the shoulders.

"Y-YOU'RE FREIDA'S BROTHER, AREN'T YOU! WOW, YOU'RE EVEN HOTTER THAN I IMAGINED?!" The fused woman leaps over to Cooler attempting to kiss him.

"BROTHER! GET THIS WENCH OFF OF ME!" Cooler yells in fear.

"BROTHER?!" The large woman lets go of Cooler and stares at Freeza uncomfortably long" I'M CONFUSED...WHY DID HE JUST CALL YOU, BROTHER? SO DOES THAT MEAN... Y-YOU'RE A BOY!?"

Freeza starts to seeth a bit as he continues to run down the hall, trying his hardest to stay level headed. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I AM MYSELF! OK!? NOW, IF THAT EXPLANATION IS NOT SATIABLE ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU CAN CONTINUE PONDERING MY GENDER IDENTITY ON YOUR OWN TIME!" Freeza yells. The woman decides to hold her tongue, not wanting to incur the tyrant's wrath. They run down the hall until they are met with something unexpected. It's a tall, glowing partition emitting a strong electrical charge blocking their only escape route.

"BLASTED! THEY'VE ENSNARED US!" Cooler yells.

"Now, now, brother. No need to profundicate a situation with a simple answer. Freeza replies."Oh, girls! Would you mind disposing of this pesky hindrance for us? I'm sure that added bulk of yours will have no problem absorbing the shock." Freeza says.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ASK! "She exclaims. Suddenly a small group of the Cell Jr's buzzing around them slams hard against the electric blockade. They watch in abject horror as one by one the tiny bugs fall to the ground in a chard heap, of wings and limbs. Their bodies twitching and writhing on the floor in pain.

"At least we know it works as an effective bug zapper," Cooler says.

The rotund woman gulps down her saliva nervously as she gets into position. "HERE GOES NOTHING!" She takes off full speed ahead. Her body forming into a large boulder-sized bowling ball as she barrels towards her target. To everyone's great amazement, she successfully knocks over the door. "I DID IT! I-" Despite making it across, her body is zapped by some of the still charged fragments scattered across the floor. Her body promptly splits into three separate women all passed out on the floor.

"Damn it, Kikaza..." Miza whispers before quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

"We've already wasted enough time as it is! Quickly, Cooler! Grab them and let's go!" Freeza instructs.

"W-What! Why me?! There your pawns!" Cooler relents quickly as he notices the restlessness of the group start to seep into the atmosphere.

"Damnit Scarab!" Seven-Three whispers under his breath. " I'm afraid I have some bad news. That stubborn bio-android of yours refuses to budge. He claims he has no concern over Merus finding him. He thinks that he can take him out like the others." Seven-Three informs the others. 

"That fool! What does he think he's doing!?" Freeza says to himself. The brothers grab the girls and make a run for it. A few hapless guards jump in to stopping them, but the collective force of Freeza and Cooler is enough to take them down easily. "Where is the docking bay located!?" Freeza asks.

"Just keep moving! You'll have to take the next right. You're going to want to take the stairs since the elevators won't be available for you to use. You'll find a stairwell tucked away just to the left of corridor B. Keep taking the stairs until you reach the fifth floor. Believe it or not, the upper-class staff have a cantina located on the fifth floor. When you see the cantina just take that door to the right and you'll be on the docks. It's imperative that you get there soon, at least to be a distraction for Scarab. Shimorekka and I will break off from you guys now. Good luck!" Seven-Three says.

Seven-Three and Shimorekka keep moving straight ahead, while Freeza and Cooler take a sharp left. The two brothers march on towards their destination, not a single peep coming from the two despite the internal urge for words to be exchanged. They manage to reach their destination unabated, lucky enough the majority of the attention is being diverted to different areas. The strange man on the docks, the multiple prison riots erupting below them, it was as though every demon in hell is trying to escape at once. Upon reaching the fifth floor, they notice the scenic change from the derelict conditions of the lower levels. This area is posh, not unlike the cozy lounges Freeza and Cooler were accustomed to frequenting on their ships. Before exiting, they look through the glass and notice the only person on the docks in Cell and another man tinkering with one of the space ships.

"It looks like we beat that meddlesome bowl cut boy to punch," Cooler says.

"Indeed, I do find his absence rather suspicious though," Freeza says with a raised brow. After getting a good feel for the scene, they both exit through the door with surprisingly little security clearance holding them back. Upon exciting a surge of energy infuses them both. It was as though they lifted Excalibur from the stone and held it over their head. "I FEEL STUPENDOUS!" Freeza says as he hovers over the ground as though he's never flown before. His body starts to visibly bulk up from a large amount of Ki flooding into his system again, undoing the negative effects on his body.

"I see why Scarab decided to stay up here, he's vastly more powerful up here. Who knows, with our combined strength, we may have a chance at taking our Merus." Cooler says.

"I wouldn't go that far, dear brother. That Merus fellow...His energy feels like something I've only ever experienced while sparing with a celestial. If my hunch is indeed correct, he's undeniably auspicious in this bout." Freeza replies. The Icejin stares at Cell from a distance, the latter with his back turned slightly. He knows that he can't sneak up on the android, but that doesn't stop him from trying. He runs up behind him and grabs him up in a huge hug. Cell doesn't' fight him, he just chuckles a bit at the unusual size difference.

"I missed you too babe, but I would have preferred you not greet me looking like a less handsome version of your father." Cell mocks.

Freeza drops him to the floor and turns his nose up at him."Well, it took you long enough."

"Awww! Were you worried I wasn't coming back?" Cell coos.

Freeza conceals his blushed cheeks and trys his best to change the subject. The tyrant points over to a vehicle to their left with the strange man under its hood." Who is that gentlemen over there?"

"It's Saganbo. He's working on getting his ship started."Cell says.

"I'm surprised he made it this far by his lonesome," Cooler says.

"He had a few of his Galactic Bandit...Whatever guys help him up there, I believe a few of them are on the ship."

"Good! He can take these little nuisances off my hands." Cooler walks over to the spacecraft to greet Saganbo.

"Hey! Cooler! Freeza! It's great to see you! We're going to need all the help we can get up here." Saganbo looks and sees the three girls in the brother's arms."Looks like those three partied themselves out a lot quicker than I thought. Saganbo crawls from under the vehicle and opens up a latch at the top. They pass the girls over to him as he loads them into the vehicle one by one.

"I'm only lending them to you for safekeeping" Freeza replies.

"Hey, that's not my call to make, where ever they go after this is up to them," Saganbo says with a nervous chuckle.

"So when did you get here?" Cooler ask.

"I don't know...guess about an hour ago. I'm glad I found Scarab up here, but, I wasn't expecting to see him butt naked with his balls out. Not that I was lookin or anything."

Cell ruffles his nose up at Saganbo's comment. "W-what the hell is he ev- Just ignore that moron!" Cell says slightly agitated. Cell's attention turns back to the two brothers" Speaking of being naked, you two might as well remove those ridiculous clothing as well as resume your base forms while you still have the chance." Cell says.

"You're right, I'm much more powerful in my base form out here, hell, I could even go Golden if I wanted to."Freeza begins reverting into his sleeker true form. His body starts to shatter like glass into small pieces. His horns fall off and his entire body reduces in size. His pinkish skin goes a pale ghostly white, and his tail begins to shrivel up losing its plumpness. Once he's finally transformed, he admires his biceps, overly jubilate that his muscle definition has returned. He throws his now oversized, stretched out prison uniform onto a pile with his brothers.

"Man, It's like I took the wrong turn and ended up on a nudist beach," Saganbo responds. Suddenly, the happy reunion is cut short when an enormous burst of ki appears behind them. "D-Do you guys feel that?" Saganbo says.

"Feel what? It's rather drafty, but that's space for you." The God Of Destruction says.

"L-LORD BEERUS!!!" Freeza and Cell both scream.

"That Lord Beerus? What is he doing here?"Cooler exclaims.

"No way! Isn't he a fairy book character, or something!" Saganbo cries.

"I wish you all would stop saying my name like that, I find it rather rude. If you're wondering why I'm here, you don't have to worry, I'm not here to stop you. I already knew about your plans to break out, I even witness the moment Cell disappeared from his room and never returned. Since the surveillance cameras up here don't give me all the angles I wanted, I thought I'd just come up here myself and get a better vantage point. Isn't that right, Whis?"

Whis points his staff at the group causing them to reel back in fear. "Oh! Don't mind me, I'm just recording you all with my staff. Smile for the camera!" Whis says. The four inmates put on grimaces of terror as one by one their confidence starts to drop.

"So you're not going to attempt stopping us despite the fact that we killed you? Freeza says.

"Knock your socks off! I've already put in place safeguards so that a stunt like that will never happen again, plus you're not in the run for being the God of destruction anymore. I must say, you blew it for yourself." Beerus says.

Cooler start to sweat from the unbelievable conversation he's hearing. "M-my little brother, take out the God Of Destruction! NO WAY! THAT'S, INCONCEIVABLE!"

"On second thought, perhaps I do regret not killing the two of you. Now more people are onto my pathetic defeat by your hands or should I say your sneaky tricks." Beerus says will a sigh.

Abruptly, Whis points his staff at the door leading into the cantina. Out steps the diminutive, blue-skinned galactic patrol cop."Whis, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Merus says.

"I see you've done a lot of good for the mortals of this universe. It's kinda adorable to see you playing cops and robbers with them. At least you're on the good side, at least as far as mortals are concerned." Whis says with a smile.

"Thanks! I hope to eventually be where you're at soon." Merus replies

"There's no doubt about it. That boy is an angel,and by the way he talks to whis, he's ranked under him somehow. Is it possible that there are more free-roaming angels without a God of Destruction? Could one have infiltrated my army this entire time without my knowledge?" Freeza thinks to himself.

"I know you're not here to stop me, so I'm just going to get back to work if that's fine with you? One of their buddies is attempting to disarm the Ki-blockers, so I must act swiftly. Man, times like this I wish I could be in two places at once." Merus says.

"With angel powers that would be possible, but ultimately, it's up to you to decide if that's a risk worth taking," Whis responds stoically.

"Go right ahead. We've been waiting for things to get interesting anyway." Beerus says with a scratch and a yawn.

"Alright then!" Merus pulls a gun from his holster and points it directly at Cell. "Don't move! You're under arrest!"


	28. All According To Plan

While the entire group is distracted by Merus's appearance on the scene, Jaco, the Galactic Patrolman, burst through the cantina's glass door armed with his signature raygun. He joins Merus's side while brandishing it furiously at anyone standing in front of them." FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" Jaco screams.

"HEY! Where do you think you're aiming that pea shooter? Beerus says.

As soon as the patrolman hears the voice of Lord Beerus, he puts his gun down, hurried by any possible offense he may have unintentionally brought to Lord Beerus. "I- I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HAKAI ME! I WASN'T EXPECTING TO SEE YOU HERE!"

"Calm down... What was your name again? Jerko, was it?" Beerus mutters.

"It's Jaco...Sir."

"It's a shame... We always seem to cross paths at the most inopportune times. I will say that I owe you one after you caged those two pests for me."

Jaco blushes slightly before dropping to his knees in adoration. "THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE, LORD BEERUS, YOUR EXCELLENCY!" The patrolman regains his cool and hurries back to his feet. "So, I'm assuming you're here to handle the situation, Lord Beerus?"

"What? Of course not! If so, I'd be prancing around in a ridiculous skin-tight uniform like yourself."

"I do think you have the figure for such an outfit, my Lord, at least before dinner time that is," Whis says with a small chuckle.

"It's not a uniform..." Jaco says, followed by a sigh. "But you're right, Lord Beerus! It's my sworn duty to patrol and protect this galaxy from all evildoers who threaten its peaceful tranquility !" Jaco turns his gun to Cell the firearm rattles in his hands nervously as he eyes up to his much more imposing opponent. " I-I'm s-sending you back to the slammer, tough guy!"

"Stand down, Jaco," Merus says sternly.

"S-sure! I wasn't trying to intrude on anything, I just thought you could use the backup. I know you've been eying that promotion and all"

"You can still help by being an extra set of eyes for me," Merus says with a glance at his fellow patrolman.

"You're in luck! I happen to have the best set of eyes in the galactic patrol." Jaco scopes out the area, his face becoming even more fearful as he slowly eyes up the rogue's gallery of villains in his sight. "There's no way that I-I can take on these guys, compared to them my raygun might as well be a pea shooter!" Jaco thinks to himself. At the corner of his eye, he spots Saganobo under his spacecraft. "I've never seen that guy before. He looks to be some low-level street thug. I'll have a better chance against him." Jaco aims his gun at the inmate fixing his vehicle. "FREEZE! PUT THE WEAPON DOWN, OR I WILL SHOOT!"

Saganbo stops his work promptly. He looks at the wrench in his hand and then over towards the nervous patrolman. The irritated inmate places his wrench on the ground and uses his telekinesis to knock Jaco's raygun out of his hand. Saganbo snickers and goes back to working on his vehicle to the patrolman's chagrin.

"GEEZ! NO FAIR! I guess I'll have to leave all the combat to Merus. I'll keep an eye out for him since that's all I can do." Jaco thinks to himself. The patrolman is shocked when Merus bends down and picks up his gun, and tosses it back to him.

"Don't let this demoralize you too much. These felons have already been captured." Merus says with a reassuring grin.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so cool?! Rub it in my face, why don't you." Jaco says with his cheeks flushed red.

"WATCH OUT, JACO!" Merus screams as he leaps to push his fellow patrolman away from a Ki blast. Jaco looks in despair at the searing hole now in the floor of the docking bay, the finger it came from pointed squarely at his head.

Cooler's lips underneath his hard plated mask concealed a smirk that can be felt but not seen by those around him. He starts to laugh uncontrollably at the terror on the little patrolman's perturbed face."You are a fool for letting that weakling assist you, Merus! Now you're going to have to play valiant knight to a worthless damsel! I haven't had the chance to hone my skills in a while, so I'll enjoy the much-welcomed target practice! Let's see who is faster, my aim, or you!" Cooler gloats.

Jaco dusts his shoulders off and gets back up to his feet."Don't worry about me, Merus, I was just taken off guard since I was distracted by Fishboy, over there."

Merus shakes his head in agreement and they both jump back into the fray. Cooler gets impatient and starts to shoot his finger blast at Jaco. Despite his lack of power, the patrolman is very nimble and quick-witted with his battle tactics. He seamlessly dodges each of the Icejin's attacks like they were nothing. "Please don't underestimate the skill of a galactic patrol officer. We have years of rigorous training under our belts." Jaco chides.

Cooler quickly begins to see red. His small energy beams become larger and even larger still. Jaco flips in front of Saganbo's vehicle and pauses as he watches Cooler charge up an enormous energy beam over his head. Saganbo turns to view the action taking place in front of him only to have his eyes nearly pop out of his skull upon seeing the large ki blast Cooler is about to drop onto him. "YO COOLER! DON'T YOU SEE ME WORKING ON OUR GETAWAY VEHICLE OVER HERE!? CALM IT WITH THE BEAMS OR WE'LL BE STRANDED HERE!"

Cooler calms down and lowers his hand. "Hmph! I don't need a getaway vehicle, but I don't need to use my energy beams to take a weakling like the galactic patrol officer out either." Cooler starts to charge at Jaco, startling him. Cooler nearly catches up to Jaco, his fist close to crushing his skull, until Freeza calls out to him.

"BEHIND YOU! YOU IDIOT!' Freeza screams.

Cooler instinctively whips his tail, he looks back but does not see anyone behind him. Without warning, Cooler feels a pair of feet land on his back, before he can react, his hands are prone and he is cuffed. "DAMNIT! YOU BASTARD!" Meeus stands triumphantly over Cooler whose body now shifts back to his base form.

"COOLER YOU, NINCOMPOOP! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEHAVING SO RASH!" Freeza chides,

"AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING! ALL YOU DID WAS STAND THERE WITH YOUR THUMB UP YOUR ARSE!" Cooler rebukes.

"You know, brother, I've learned something since being housed with the females. That all actions aren't constructive ones, and that sometimes it's better to let others handle things for you." Freeza replies.

"What do you... HUH?!" Cooler and the rest of the men on the deck stare in silence and befuddlement when they notice through all their squabbling that one crucial player is missing from the scene. "S-SCARAB! HE'S GONE!" Cooler yells.

"You were so distracted that you didn't realize that you were the distraction," Freeza says triumphantly.

"Cell's gone. I wonder where that sly devil could have run off to? I hope for his sake he didn't try to go back to the Kai realm." Beerus says.

I can assure you that's not the case, Lord Beerus. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't somewhere right beneath our feet." Whis responds. Merus looks in shock as two more inmates burst out from the Cantina, it's Seven-Three and Shimorekka. "Seven-Three! Shimorekka! Were you able to free all the prisoners?" Saganbo asks.

"And then some. I was able to completely disarm the Ki blockers. It's no holds barred until they manage to get that under control." Seven-Three says.

Merus stares at them from a distance, his mind goes back to what little he could glean from the small, sporadic convos he was able to intercept between the two androids mental speak. At that moment he knew that his biggest blunder was going up to the docking bay rather than stopping Seven-Three from disabling the Ki blockers. Merus stares at his feet in shame for a minute, before quickly getting back into action. He sprints for the cantina door. "HEY! WWAIT FOR ME!" Jaco yells as he chases after his much stronger comrade.

"Well, there goes our entertainment for the evening. This is why installing cameras on Freeza and Cell would have been a good idea."Beerus says.

"To be fair, Lord Beerus, Cell's would have been crushed in the trash compactor. You know how expensive that kind of equipment can be." Whis replies.

"Yeah, well it would have been worth it to get all the best angles." Beerus sneers.

Inside the prison, pandamonium reaches a fever pitch. The prison has been completely overrun by prisoners and hoards of Cell Jr's wreaking havoc. Meanwhile, at the lowest section of the prison, housing the worst of the worst of the universe terrors, it's an eerie silence. Cell creeps into the dark chamber in front of him, admiring the lone, dark figure resting against the back of the spacious cell. The figure does not move from his spot. His hunched posture and ashen white beard, his wrinkled blue skin weathered with age and untold wisdom. His sunken eyes, the eyes that laid themselves on millions of planets, and laid waste to them leaving them but phantom husk in his lonesome wandering mind." What a pleasant surprise! You are an old billy goat after all!" Cell says.

"And you are one in ten million." The elderly goat says to the android.

"Oh, my rarity is numerically higher than that, but I'm not one to dissuade a compliment." Cell replies. The two villainous beings stare at each other for a couple of seconds before the android starts tapping his foot impatiently. He looks to his right wrist as though a watch is there, waiting for the old goat to make a move. "Ok...Well, I don't know why you're taking your good ole time. You're free to go! The Ki blockers have been disarmed, so I feel my part of the deal has been upheld. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go now." Cell places his index finger up to his forehead in an attempt to teleport back to the top floor. He suddenly feels a cold, clammy hand rest itself on his wing. He turns his head but is shocked to find the elderly man still seated far back in his room as though he never moved.

"Unlike the rest of you, I'm under an enchantment. I have a seal on my powers preventing me from regaining my full strength. But, that seal is weakening and parts of my powers have gradually been recovered over the past few centuries."

"That's cute, gramps. If you needed a strapping young lad, like me to help you out you should have just said so." Cell mocks.

"Yes, a young body like yours would come in handy right about now," Moro replies.

Cell gets an uneasy feeling up his spine after hearing those words uttered, but he doesn't think too much of it and proceeds to tear off the caged door. Perfect Cell wipes the dirty rust from the bars off his fingers and places his hands on his waist. "There! You can go now!"

"I still need your assistance. Come closer." Moro says in a faltering tone of voice.

"Awww, do you want to feel what youthful skin feels like? I'm sure it's been millennia since you felt something that didn't have the texture of a sun-dried raisin." Cell says jokingly. The android walks up to the old goat and offers assistance by extending a hand. "We have to go, so just hold on and I'll teleport you out of here."

The old goat-man grabs hold of Cell's hand and grasp it firmly. Cell gets slightly disturbed as the elderly man starts to rub his thumb against his palm while clenching his hand even tighter. "Yes! I was right all along, you are the perfect candidate for my conversion!"

Cell's eyes widen in horror as he starts to feel the power gradually draining from his body. Despite trying to pull away his body is in a state of paralysis. "M-MY BODY! I CAN'T MOVE AN INCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!"

"You thought I was just going to let a once in a lifetime opportunity like this slip by me!? It was your destiny to be consumed by me!"Cell fights as he slowly starts to shut down from all the Ki being sucked from his body. "It would seem that tiny drip-feed of Ki keeping you conscious, all the more reason to consume your entire being!" Moro lifts Cell up, his mouth wide open as though he's somehow going to eat all 213cm of the android's body. Despite all attempts to resist, his limbs will not budge. He looks down at Moro's widening mouth in disgust in horror, he's already been through so much, he refused to go down so easily. Lucky for the android, his eyes still work. He uses a high-pressure eye beam to separate his upper body from his lower. He falls to the ground before his entire body can be eaten. Upon separating from his lower half, he can feel himself regaining sensation in what little of his body remains. In a rush, he starts frantically regrowing his right arms so that he can vanish back to the others on the bay. His concentration is disrupted by the disgusting crunching sounds of the rest of his body being devoured by the ravenous goat-man behind him.

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE HE EAT'S THE REST OF ME!" The android finally regains his composure enough to pinpoint his lover's energy signature and make a speedy escape from Moro's cryptic dungeon-like abode. Without warning, Merus approaches the cell with his gun pointed straight at Moro's head just as the gluttonous goat gets done with his feast. "FREEZE!" Merus says.

"D- DID YOU SEE THAT!? H-HE JUST ATE ONE OF THE OTHER PRISONERS!" Jaco says in horror.

"Yes... We're going to need the assistance of the Grand Supreme Kai to take him down. We'll need to somehow awaken him from within Majin Buu. In his current state, we'll need a miracle to defeat him." Merus says.


End file.
